Arena en el alma
by thoril
Summary: -"Nacer con un alma inmortal no es un regalo sino una maldición", eso me decía mi antiguo maestro mientras me miraba con tristeza... ahora puedo entender porque lo hacía- Shu (Zircón) a la edad de 1930 años. Acompaña a Shu en el viaje que lo llevó desde su lugar de nacimiento hasta beach city atravesando por el camino prácticamente todas las épocas que ha visto la humanidad.
1. Shu

**Buenas, antes de empezar avisar que en este Fanfic prácticamente ninguno de los personajes de la serie va a hacer aparición (aunque voy a usar el espectacular trasfondo histórico de las gemas para hilar la historia), va a estar centrado en el pasado del OC Zircón y de todo lo que pasa en su vida hasta llegar finalmente a Beach city. Esto me permitirá utilizar un tono más maduro en la historia así como presentar situaciones más… mmm , crudas. Al mismo tiempo que voy a publicar poco a poco la secuela de humanidad de cristal así que tranquilidad, no lo dejaré aparcado hasta que termine este xD. Ante todo el mundillo de SU pertenece a Cartoon network y a la creadora del show , Rebecca sugar. Cuidaos y disfrutad de la lectura.**

Llevaba días caminando por el desierto, la herida de su pierna se había infectado hace tiempo y la fiebre, sumado al sol abrasador y a la deshidratación presagiaban que la muerte no tardaría en alcanzarle. Que mala broma, ser el único superviviente de la batalla e intentando volver a casa, morir asesinado por la inclemente naturaleza. Finalmente cedió, cayó al suelo y su visión se empezó a nublar.

Toda una vida dedicada a obedecer ciegamente las órdenes de un estúpido que creía ser un dios, un niño con demasiado poder que finalmente los había conducido a la muerte a todos los que les importaba. Recordó a sus padres y el poblado… lo que hubiera dado en ese momento por morir allí rodeado de sus hijos. Habría llorado pero no le quedaban lágrimas…Finalmente aquel joven soldado perdió la conciencia. Lo que parecía el fin de ese pobre desgraciado sería en realidad el inicio de algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Alguien lo salvaría de la muerte

Pasarían varias semanas hasta que finalmente aquel muchacho abriera los ojos de nuevo. Cuando sucedió lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una preciosa mujer sonriéndole. Su piel era tersa y del color del cielo más despejado que nunca hubiera visto, una larga melena roja como el fruto de las granadas que tomaba de niño se extendía sobre sus hermosos pechos hasta casi su cintura, todo cubierto por lo que parecía ser una túnica de seda color crema que reflejaba la luz de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación. Era un ser divino, debía serlo, al menos eso pensaba aquel soldado caído.

-Buenas, joven guerrero-.

La voz de aquella mujer hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara y le devolviera la sonrisa de manera instintiva. – No esperaba que los habitantes del inframundo me recibieran con una sonrisa tan bonita-.

-¡¿Y entonces que te dijo ella?!-. Sefu miró a su hijo con una sonrisa cálida.

– Ella no dijo nada, simplemente siguió sonriendo-. Shu y Tuyi se miraron confundidos.

El padre de Tuyi se asomó por la ventana y saludó a Sefu inclinando levemente la cabeza. - –Gracias por el favor Sefu-.

\- Ya sabes que no es problema, es una buena chica-. Sefu le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña y le acarició el pelo enmarañado. – Vamos, tu padre te espera…te prometo que terminaremos la historia otro día-. Esta aceptó a regañadientes y tras despedirse de Shu con un efusivo abrazo salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Sefu miró a su hijo, este miraba ensimismado la gema de su brazo.

-Padre, puedo preguntarte algo…-.

Este asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Madre era realmente un ser divino?-. Sefu guardó silencio durante un instante y entonces dejó escapar una leve risa. Shu respondió ofendido. – ¡Ey! , ¡lo digo en serio!-. Sefu agitó las manos en señal de disculpa sin dejar de reír. Entonces asintió y cerró los ojos esbozando una sonirsa. – Al menos para mí cada parte de ella lo era…-

 **Parte 1 :** _ **"Joven e inocente humano"**_

La baja época de Egipto fue para Shu mucho más tranquila de lo que la mayoría de los niños de ese tiempo podrían llegar a soñar.

Vivía en un pequeño poblado muy alejado de cualquier núcleo urbano y situado junto a un enorme y fértil oasis. Fundado en su momento por antiguos soldados y sus familias que, cansados de la guerra, habían decidido convertir aquel bello y tranquilo lugar en un hogar donde pasar el resto de sus días. El humilde poblado, compuesto prácticamente por un puñado de casas de adobe y un pequeño mercado, sobrevivía casi en su totalidad gracias a las bendiciones del oasis. Aquel lugar era solamente perturbado ocasionalmente por viajeros y comerciantes que buscaban obtener agua, refugio y descanso entre las palmeras datileras. Cuando esto sucedía los curiosos niños del lugar salían al encuentro de los viajeros, deseosos de escuchar historias de tierras lejanas y desconocidas.

Con 11 años que tenía, se podría decir Shu podía permitirse el lujo de disfrutar de su infancia… Por las mañanas ayudaba a su padre con el ganado y los cultivos y por las tardes jugaba con Tuyi y los demás niños o era entrenado por su padre en el manejo de la espada… una vida normal y tranquila.

Pero hablemos del chico en cuestión ya que era lo único que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel lugar. Con 11 años ya era mucho más alto y más fuerte que el resto de los niños, su piel era clara, sus rasgos sus rasgos faciales afilados y sus ojos grandes y azules, atributos muy extraños por aquellos lares. Pero su rasgo más distintivo estaba en su antebrazo derecho… una gema, una bella gema de matices azules que le acompañaba desde el momento en el que su madre le dio a luz y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Para ninguno de los habitantes que shu fuera diferente parecía ser un problema, no había motivos ya que aparte de su aspecto físico, era un chico como cualquier otro, que jamás había causado problemas a nadie. Un joven inocente, amable y vivaz que le gustaba hacer lo mismo que el resto de los jóvenes: jugar y divertirse... quien iba a esperar que su vida y el mismo cambiarían para siempre cinco años después… pero eso es apresurarse demasiado, antes de llegar a ese punto quiero que conozcáis un poco más a nuestro héroe.


	2. 12 años: Cosas de niños

12 años:

¿No podía quedarse quieto el pez?, ¡Así como iba a impresionar a Tuyi!. – ¡Te tengo!-. Se miró las manos ilusionado pero una vez más no era más que barro. Tuyi , que observaba divertida desde atrás dejó a escapar una leve risa. Shu se ruborizó durante un instante y entonces carraspeó y fingió seriedad. – Ese era uno muy chico, le he dejado vivir-. La chica arqueó las cejas y esgrimió una sonrisa… estaba disfrutando con aquello. –Claro, pooobre criatura-.

Justo al lado de ellos algo se agitó entre los arbusto, pero Shu estaba tan concentrado y Tuyi tan entretenida que no se dieron ni cuenta. Localizó otro pez y empezó a acercar lentamente las manos, cercándolo, cuando de repente…- ¡BUUU! . Bes y Nkuku salieron desde los arbustos justo detrás de los dos niños haciendo que Shu cayera al agua de la impresión, empapando a Tuyi en el proceso. Los dos bromistas rieron sin control hasta que Tuyi reaccionó y se apartó el pelo de la cara, descubriendo una mirada asesina. –¿ Muy divertido verdad?-. Estos se miraron, tragaron saliva y salieron corriendo perseguidos por la muchacha.

Shu salió del agua y se miró las manos. Se le iluminaron los ojos: un pez coleteaba enérgicamente intentando liberarse. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja empezó a gritar orgulloso. –¡ Ey tuyi! , ¡lo he conseguido mira lo he…!-. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que tuyi no estaba. – cogido…- Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, liberó al pez y se tumbó boca arriba sobre las rocas calientes al borde de del manantial.

Los rayos de sol se colaban entre las grandes hojas de las palmeras, calentándole la piel al tiempo que una ligera brisa le acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro. Shu disfrutó de la deliciosa sensación, adormilándose… hasta que alguien le pellizcó la nariz y le espabiló de golpe. Abrió los ojos alterado y se encontró de frente a Tuyi mirándole. – ¿En serio pretendías dormirte?-. Bes y Nkuku estaban justo al lado, ambos frotándose las mejillas enrojecidas... estaba claro que les habían caído un par de bofetadas. Shu esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. La muchacha esgrimió entonces una amplia sonrisa– Eso pensaba, jeje-. Entonces recogió del suelo una rama seca y sin previo aviso apuntó a Shu. Este se arrastró sorprendido hacia atrás y los otros dos chicos se abrazaron con cara de susto.

– Me he aburrido de verte fallar intentando coger peces, ¡vamos a jugar a luchar!, yo seré de la guardia real y vosotros unos bandidos que queréis acabar con el reino!-.

Bes se quejó desde atrás. – ¡Ni de broma! , ¡la última vez acabamos nosotros dos hechos polvo! -. Tuyi se dio la vuelta y le perforó con la mirada. – ¡Eso es porque vosotros sois unos flojos!, pero si le ponéis ganas…-. Bes negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. – No, ¡ es porque eres una bruta jugando!-. Se tapó la boca, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta haberlo hecho.

– ¿Qué me has dicho? , ¿ que soy una bruta?-. El pobre chaval se estremeció e intentó torpemente negar sus propias palabras mientras Tuyi se acercaba a él, aún con la rama en la mano. Entonces, viendo lo que iba a pasar, Shu la agarró por detrás para intentar tranquilizarla pero en un pronto instintivo Tuyi golpeó hacia atrás y le acertó en la cara. Impasible la agarró de la muñeca y la desarmó con facilidad. Nkuku y Bes quedaron mirándole con la boca abierta. Entonces Tuyi se le encaró. – ¡Pero que ha…-. Su expresión cambió al instante al verle la herida que le había hecho. Se dirigió a el muy apurada, casi llorando. –lo..¡lo siento!… yo…yo-. Shu chistó y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. – Tranquila, no pasa nada, ¿ves? , tan siquiera me duele-. Tuyi le comprobó la herida con cuidado. Se quedó a un palmo suyo y Shu pudo apreciar por un segundo esos bellos y enormes ojos verdes que tenía… parecían esmeraldas perfectas. – Bueno… da igual, eso hay que curarlo, vamos a mi casa que queda más cerca-. Shu le indicó que fuera yendo, que recogería algo que había dejado junto al manantial y después la alcanzaba. La chica asintió y se fue corriendo. Nkuku se acercó entonces a shu y le preguntó curioso:

-De verdad… ¿no te duele? , eso tiene mala pinta…-. Shu apretó los dientes y se le escapó una lagrimilla furtiva. – En realidad…escuece a horrores… pero creo que Bes hubiera acabado bastante peor si no la hubiera sujetado-. Los tres dejaron escapar una risa y se pusieron en marcha dirección a casa de Tuyi.

Llegaron y la madre de la chica estaba echándole una bronca. Al ver a Shu se acercó apurada. – ¡¿Estas bien cielo?!...¿te ha hecho mucho daño la burra de mi hija?...¡de verdad que no se de quien lo ha sacado con lo calmadito que era su padre! -. Tuyi por detrás bajó la mirada arrepentida. Zircón negó con la cabeza. – No se preocupe, ha sido un accidente y no ha sido nada-. La mujer le indicó que entrara para curar la herida y este asintió agradecido.

Con un paño humedecido Tuyi le limpió la herida con delicadeza. Bes, sentado al lado de su amigo se dirigió a ella en tono burlón. – Desde luego, ahora pareces otra-. Tuyi desvió la mirada. – Lo siento, a veces me emociono demasiado y me descontrolo poco…-. Bes arqueó la ceja. Tuyi chistó. – bueno, ¡quizás más que un poco vale!-. Nkuku asintió. – Vaya que si… ¿esto significa que nada más de jugar a luchar cierto?-. Tuyi no le contestó, lo hizo shu en su lugar. Le dijo sin dejar de reír:

. – ¡Más quisierais blandengues!-. La chica no dijo nada, pero sutilmente esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

Cayó el sol y los amigos se despidieron. Antes de irse Tuyi le besó la herida a Shu y le dijo esgrimiendo una sonrisa tierna. – Para que se cure más rápido…-. Shu , rojo como un tomate, se quedó sin palabras. La chica dejó escapar una leve risa y finalmente se metió en casa. Bes le dio un codazo y Shu salió de su ensimismamiento. – ¿ya no duele tanto eh?-.

De camino a casa se recreó en ese beso. Con una sonrisa boba caminó atontado entre los árboles, casi chocándose con estos en un par de ocasiones. De repente algo se movió entre los arbustos… giró la cabeza pero al no ver nada siguió andando… sería una rata o algo parecido. De nuevo creyó ver algo desplazándose entre las sombras de las palmeras. Shu miró a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie le quitó importancia…. Estaba cansado y era tarde así que puede que solo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Pero entonces algo pasó que le dejó bien claro que aquello no era un producto de su imaginación: Una criatura enorme salió de las profundidades del oasis.

Aterrorizado y sorprendido dejó escapar un grito y se cayó de espaldas. La bestia tenía cuerpo de león y el rostro de mujer… y su frente la coronaba una gema. Esta se giró de inmediato y le dedicó una penetrante mirada con los ojos brillantes y atentos propios de un cazador que acecha a su presa. Pensaba que en un instante se lanzaría sobre él y lo devoraría entero, pero ante la perplejidad de Shu, el monstruo sencillamente esgrimió una sonrisa y de inmediato se fue por donde había venido.

Algunos adultos llegaron segundos después alarmados por el grito de Shu y lo encontraron agarrado de las rodillas temblando de miedo. Entre ellos estaba su padre, que acelerado le cogió de los hombros y tras comprobar si estaba bien le preguntó qué había pasado. Este, con la vista perdida aún en las profundidades del oasis, respondió confundido. –no… lo se… -


	3. 12 años (II): miedo a los monstruos

**Aquí os dejo con el cap, el próximo será doble, es decir, tendrá dos historias. Disfrutad de la lectura!**

Aquella noche Shu fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Con la imagen de la bestia aún marcada en su retina, escudriñaba el oasis a través de la ventana de su habitación, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que lo que había visto había sido fruto de su imaginación para poder dormir y olvidarse de aquello… sin embargo aquello era tarea difícil cuando tu cuerpo temblaba y tu pelo se erizaba con tan solo pensar en el monstruo. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que finalmente el sol salió. Shu estaba dando cabezadas de puro sueño, cuando en una de ellas cedió al cansancio y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor confundido.-Eh, ¿dónde…. dónde estoy?-. Estaba todo cubierto por una niebla tan espesa que impedía ver cualquier cosa a más de un palmo. Shu se levantó y entonces una poderosa corriente de viento despejó la niebla. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron al ver lo que surgió frente a él: Un enorme templo esculpido de manera exquisita en piedras preciosas se extendía hasta allá donde alcanzaba la vista. Las paredes de este estaban cubiertas de grabados que mostraban batallas entre seres que iban desde apariencia humana, hasta bestias de aspecto indescifrable.

De repente escuchó unos pasos y se giró rápidamente, unos ojos brillantes le atravesaron y Shu se cayó de espaldas impresionado. Pero cuando la figura se acercó a él pudo percatarse de que era alguien conocido, se trataba de Tuyi. Inmediatamente se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa de alivio de manera inconsciente. La muchacha se acercó a él, esgrimiendo también una sonrisa, y para sorpresa del propio Shu le sostuvo el rostro con dulzura. Una voz desconocida le susurró a través de su amiga:

– Pequeño, eres una hoja en la corriente que carga un fragmento del poder del cielo… se fuerte, pues te queda un tortuoso y largo camino por delante-.

Sin que le diera tiempo a decir nada, la muchacha lo besó apasionadamente y Shu sintió que algo cálido y familiar despertaba dentro de él. Cuando esta se separó, se quedó mirándola, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. La muchacha le acarició la mejilla y entonces el templo a su alrededor se desvaneció y empezó a caer al vacío.

Shu despertó y al abrir los ojos los primero que vio fue un horrible rostro mirándole a un palmo. –¡BEEEEEEEH!-. Shu metió un grito y se cayó de culo al suelo de su habitación. Entonces empezó a escuchar a Bes y Nkuku reír al otro lado de la ventana. Se levantó y al asomarse vio a sus amigos partiéndose de risa. Junto a ellos, el "terrible monstruo": una cabra…

Bes acarició a la cabra y se dirigió a él intentando reprimir su risa. – Te recomiendo que te laves la boca, " _duma_ " no es una chica muy higiénica que digamos-. ¿Que se lavara la boca?, ¿que decía este pirado?… entonces cayó en la cuenta y con cara de asco fue corriendo a buscar un ánfora con agua… maldito bicho, ese beso había sido demasiado auténtico como para que formara parte del sueño…

Mientras se enjuagaba la boca, su padre pasó por su lado y se paró junto a él. – ¿Estas bien chico?-. Este escupió y asintió con poca convicción. Sefu esbozó una sonrisa y le indicó que sus amigos habían venido a hacerle una visita. – Se han enterado de lo que te pasó ayer y quieren saber que tal estás… bueno, al menos eso parece-. Shu murmuró algo entre dientes y asintiendo fue hacia la puerta. Su padre lo detuvo antes de salir. – Hoy no vamos a ir al campo, quiero que estemos más tranquilos…si quieres puedes pasar el rato con tus amigos…o si te apetece puedo enseñarte algo de escritura aquí en casa-. Shu lo miró, era evidente que estaba preocupado por él y por lo que había visto. Asintió con una sonrisa agradecida – Voy un rato a ver a los chicos y vuelvo a casa, ¿está bien?-. Su padre pareció aliviado de alguna manera y tras comprobar que asentía, Shu se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Nada más ver a Bes le dedicó una mirada furtiva de fingido desprecio. – Gracias por parar a tu congénere peludo-. Este le respondió con tono burlesco – Lo habría hecho, pero parecías estar disfrutándolo… ¡a saber con quién estabas soñando!-. Acto seguido hizo una torpe imitación de lo que parecía ser un besugo asfixiándose, hasta que shu, rojo como un tomate, le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro. Este se echó atrás riéndose y disculpándose con las manos.

Shu acompañó a sus dos amigos, estos llevaban parte del rebaño de su padre a la laguna para que los animales bebieran y pastaran en un espacio abierto. De camino los dos le bombardearon con preguntas sobre lo que había visto aquella noche. Shu respondió a todas ellas de la misma manera: – No sé lo que vi, pero no creo que fuera real…-. Bes se le echó al hombro, súper acelerado. – Pero hombre, ¿cómo era?, ¡¿al menos podrás decirnos más o menos como era lo que creíste ver, no?! -. Shu chistó molesto por la insistencia de sus amigos. – A ver… no lo vi bien, pero era como una especie de león enorme… y tenía rostro de mujer, eso sí lo recuerdo bien-. Bes se rascó la cabeza intentando imaginarse al monstruo cuando Nkuku dijo de repente con los ojos como platos. – ¡¿Viste una ginoesfinge?!-. Shu lo miró confundido. – Una… ¿qué?... ya os he dicho que no sé lo que vi, ¡no seáis pesados! -.

Sus dos amigos se miraron y empezaron a agitar la mano como si algo muy gordo hubiera pasado. – Ya verás cuando se entere Tuyi que el monstruo que ha visto Shu es una esfinge-. Shu les preguntó curioso. – ¿Tuyi también sabe de todo esto-. Bes asintió. – Si, nada más enterarse se le metió en la cabeza la idea de ir a buscar al monstruo-. Entonces Shu se paró en seco y los dos amigos le miraron extrañados. Se dirigió a ellos alterado y con los ojos desorbitados. –¡¿Cómo?! , le habréis dicho que es una estupidez, ¡¿verdad?!-. Nkuku soltó una leve risa desganada. – Claro, ¿pero crees que algo de lo que nosotros digamos le va a importar?-. Shu se echó las manos a la cabeza. – ¡A esta chica se le va la cabeza…!-. Bes dejó escapar una carcajada. – ¿y ahora te das cuenta?-. Shu lo miró y nervioso se acercó, agarrándolo de los hombros. – ¡Prometedme que cuando la vea y me oponga a esta ideíta os vais a poner de mi parte!-. Bes arqueó una ceja. – Shu… has dicho que no sabes ni lo que has visto, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?-. El chico insistió. – Por favor…-. Bes y Nkuku se miraron de reojo y tras unos instantes asintieron en silencio.

Un par de horas después volvieron a la aldea y se encontraron con Tuyi sacando agua del pozo. Cuando esta vio a Shu, lo miró emocionada. – ¡Shuuuu!-. .. Y tras gritar su nombre se le tiró encima. Al tenerla tan cerca, el chico recordó su sueño y por unos instantes se sonrojó. - buenos…días Tuyi-. Esta le comprobó la herida del día anterior y tras ver que había sanado perfectamente le bombardeó a preguntas de la misma manera que sus otros dos amigos. Pero en vez de responderle, Shu rechazó efusivamente y de antemano su idea de ir a por lo que sea que hubiera visto. Esta lo miró serena y para sorpresa de los tres chicos dijo : - Está bien… tienes miedo, es natural-. Shu ,la miró incrédulo. – ¿E… está bien?-. Esta asintió. – Solo dime lo que viste ¡por favor…!-. Shu miró a Nkuku y le indicó que se lo explicara. – Ha visto una ginoesfinge -. Shu carraspeó y Nkuku se redijo. – Diigo… cree haber visto, eso, cree…-. La chica lo miró con estrellas en los ojos y al final su mirada se volvió a posar en Shu. - ¿Por qué te da miedo una ginoesfinge?, son guardianas de los viajeros y maestras de los secretos, ¡son buenas, inteligentes y sabias!-. El joven se rascó la nube y respondió en voz baja. – No es que me de miedo la criatura… simplemente no sé lo que he visto…¿y si se trata de un depredador peligroso?, un león quizá…-. Y soltó una carcajada. – ¿Qué va a hacer un león aquí?,¡ vamos!, si los depredadores más grandes que hay en este lugar son los zorrilos…-. Nkuku intervino para ayudar a Shu. –Pues mi padre me habló una vez de enormes leones que bajaban de las montañas al norte y cazaban a los pastores que se alejaban demasiado de su poblado…-. Tuyi hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. – Sigo sin creerme que un león pueda llegar hasta este lugar… en fin, ya he dicho que si os da miedo respeto vuestra decisión-. Shu la miró de cerca. – Vale, ahora prométeme que no vas a meterte en pleno oasis para buscar a un fantasma-. Esta asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – No iría a ninguna aventura sin mis inestimables ayudantes… aunque estos sean unos flojeras o unos cobardicas-. Shu respiró aliviado y con una sonrisa se despidió de los tres. – ¿Ya te vas?-. Este asintió. – sí, mi padre me ha prometido una clase de escritura, ¡hasta luego chicos!-. No lo diría pero lo que a shu le interesaba, aún más que escribir, era pasar un tiempo tranquilo junto a su padre.

Una vez en casa las horas se pasaron volando. Shu disfrutaba en silencio la serenidad con la que su padre se explicaba y escribía en el pergamino… un hombre que había pasado por tanto, con unos orígenes tan humildes y que había llegado a ser tan sabio y amable… deseaba algún día llegar a ser como él. – Entre los jeroglíficos unilíteros encontramos el buitre, el junco,el búho, el…¿Shu? ,¿ estás aquí?-. Este salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió. – De acuerdo, toma el cálamo, repite lo que te he dicho en tu papiro-.

Sin que se dieran cuenta se les hizo de noche. Sefu encendió una lámpara de aceite y bajó a coger algo de comer para los dos, cuando alguien aporreó la puerta de la casa. Shu se asomó curioso por el hueco de la escalera. Sefu abrió la puerta y se encontró a los padres de Tuyi… a Shu se le puso el corazón en un puño cuando vio que su madre estaba llorando.

Solo pudo oír partes sueltas. - … La hemos… no aparece…-. Suficiente para saber lo que estaba pasando. Su padre agarró acelerado unas cosas de la estantería, su khopesh y fue a salir disparado. Antes de hacerlo se dirigió a Shu muy serio. – No salgas de casa hasta que vuelva-. Este intentó preguntarle qué había pasado, pero antes de que lo hiciera su padre cerró la puerta de golpe y se marchó corriendo.

No pensaba quedarse quieto en casa cuando sospechaba que Tuyi había desaparecido por culpa de sus estúpidas fantasías. Bajó corriendo cuando alguien gritó su nombre a través de la ventana: se trataba de Bes. Le abrió la puerta y al verle confirmó sus sospechas:

– Tuyi ha desaparecido… seguro que la muy estúpida se ha metido sola en el oasis y se ha perdido-. Sin decir nada Shu entró en casa y rebuscó entre los trastos de su padre.

– Aquí está-. Agarró una pequeña espada, un kopis que su padre había guardado como recuerdo de sus viajes más allá de las dunas infinitas-. Bes lo miró asustado. – Eso es una espada de verdad…-. Shu asintió y fue a salir de casa cuando Bes lo agarró del hombro. – Voy contigo, no voy a dejar que cometas el mismo error que Tuyi-.

Ambos se adentraron entre las palmeras sin dejar de correr y gritar desesperados el nombre de su amiga. Durante más de 20 minutos dieron vueltas por el enorme oasis sin encontrar señal alguna de la chica.

Bes se dirigió a él, cansado. – Shu, estamos dando vueltas, tendríamos que buscar a un adul…-. De repente y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, algo enorme les cortó el paso. Bes dio un grito aterrorizado y Shu se quedó paralizado: La enorme esfinge se alzaba frente a ellos.

–¡E… era real!, lo que viste era … ¡real!-. La bestia se acercó a paso lento y Shu desenvainó la espada. La apuntó hacia el monstruo tembloroso. No sabía si era miedo o algo más, pero sintió como si le abandonaran las fuerzas según esta se acercaba… finalmente la espada se le cayó de las manos y se dejó caer de rodillas. La esfinge entonces le acercó el rostro hasta que pudo sentir su aliento… y de nuevo, como aquella noche esbozó una sonrisa. Una voz que no era la suya resonó en su cabeza. – "sígueme, hijo fruto de dos mundos"-. Y entonces de un salto empezó a correr a través de los árboles. Bes se acercó a Shu preocupado. – ¡¿Estas bien?!-. Este salió de su ensimismamiento y agarró la espada del suelo. – Corre-. Su amigo lo miró confundido. –¿Qué?-. Shu apuntó en dirección al bosque. – Ella nos guiará hasta Tuyi-.

 **Nota importante: La "esfinge" que ve Shu es en realidad la primera gema corrupta que encuentra, en un estado previo a perder el raciocinio por completo. Shu no se enterará de lo que realmente es hasta prácticamente 3000 años después.**

 **Nota 1: Duma es la mascota de Bes… una cabra**

 **Nota 2: Cuando Nkuku se refiere a "enormes Leones que bajaban de las montañas" se refiere a Leones del Atlas, especie extinta en estado salvaje en la actualidad.**

 **Nota 3: El cálamo** **es una caña hueca, cortada oblicuamente en su extremo, que se utilizaba para escribir en la antigüedad (vendría a ser similar a una pluma rudimentaria).**

 **Nota 4:Khopesh es una especie de "sable" de hoja curvada en forma de hoz usada en el antiguo egipto.**

 **Nota 5: El Kopis es una especie de sable corto, de hoja robusta y ligeramente curvada, surgido en Italia y usado por los griegos a partir del siglo VI a.c. .**


	4. 12 años (III): a lo que hay que temer

**Primero perdón por la anormal tardanza pero es que trabajar en tres proyectos (dos fics + ilustraciones) me dificulta llevar un ritmo rápido. Aparte me gusta revisar varias veces los caps para intentar que queden lo más redondos posibles. Igualmente esa espera ha sido anormalmente larga, el próximo no tardará tanto. Y ahora…disfrutad de la lectura**

Esto no era una broma de Tuyi y los dos amigos lo sabían. Una inmensa fuerza le inundó y Shu corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Bes, aunque con dificultades para seguirle el ritmo, no cedió ni un ápice, no le fallaría a Tuyi. Los dos corrieron sin detenerse tras la estela dejada por el espíritu, con la convicción de que encontrarían a su amiga.

De repente Shu se detuvo y miró a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos como platos. Jadeando, Bes descansó un instante sobre el tronco de una palmera y tras recuperar el aliento le preguntó por qué se detenían. Shu le hizo una señal para que bajara la voz y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre su amigo cayendo ambos en un arbusto.

– ¡Pero que narices Sh...!-. Shu le tapó la boca y señaló algo entre los árboles: un par de hombres miraban el claro en el que ellos estaban hace un instante. Sobre su piel oscura llevaban lo que parecían ser pieles de animales salvajes y en sus cinturones colgaban enormes cuchillos parcialmente oxidados. A la espalda, uno de ellos llevaba un arco de bellísima fractura. Shu se dio cuenta de inmediato de que se trataba de bandidos del sur, probablemente de Nubia.

Uno de ellos señaló en su dirección y le dijo algo al de la derecha en un idioma que ninguno pudo reconocer. Los dos chicos se echaron hacia atrás con cuidado. La figura de la derecha asintió y acercó la antorcha. De repente uno de ellos gritó algo, desenfundó el cuchillo rápidamente y Shu se preparó para lo peor, cuando de repente el hombre clavó en el cuchillo en el suelo. Una serpiente… lo que habían visto era una serpiente. El de la derecha empezó a reírse y el otro asintió satisfecho, parece que aquella noche cenarían algo más allá de carne seca.

Se alejaron y ambos respiraron aliviados. Entonces Bes se dirigió a shu acelerado. – Shu, ¡eran guerreros de Nubia! , ¡sabes perfectamente lo que vienen a hacer al norte!-. Shu asintió preocupado. – … Su campamento debe estar cerca -. Bes lo miró incrédulo. – ¡¿estás loco?!, tenemos que avisar a los adultos, ¡lo único que conseguiríamos yendo nosotros solos es que nos maten o nos lleven también! -. Shu negó rotundamente con la cabeza y soltó unos lagrimones de desesperación porque sabía que Bes tenía toda la razón. – ¡Quedan unas pocas horas para que amanezca y cuando lo haga se marcharán con ella!-. Pero él también la tenía… Bes bajó la mirada, apretó los dientes y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar. Ambos estaban aterrorizados ya que al fin y al cabo…eran niños.

Shu se secó las lágrimas e hizo que su amigo lo mirara. – Escucha Bes , vamos a hacer lo siguiente, tu corre hacia la aldea y avísalos a todos mientras yo…-. Bes negó con la cabeza antes de que acabara la frase. – ¡No te voy a dejar solo!-. Shu le apretó los hombros sin darse cuenta y lo miró suplicante. – ¡No me dejas solo si corres como no lo has hecho nunca! … por favor-. Bes se sorbió los mocos y se secó las lágrimas. - Siempre tienes que ser el héroe ¿eh?-. Con los ojos hinchados de llorar compartieron una risa reparadora y tras desearle suerte, Bes salió corriendo entre las palmeras. Shu por su parte respiró hondo y enfundando su espada corrió tras las huellas de los guerreros.

Siguió el rastro durante apenas cinco minutos y dio con el campamento. Con la mirada escudriñó cualquier rastro de Tuyi: Unas pocas tiendas, unos pocos hombres sentados alrededor de una hoguera y una jaula de madera vacía… nada. Pero algo le llamó la atención: solo una de las tiendas estaba vigilada. – _Es posible que resguarden ahí a los prisioneros para evitar que mueran a la intemperie_ -.

Shu rodeó el campamento andando a hurtadillas hasta estar justo detrás de la tienda y con la espada rasgó ligeramente la tela para ver el interior. –Tuyi…-. Y efectivamente… encadenada junto a otros esclavos, ahí estaba ella, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. Deseó rajar la tela de la tienda y liberarla sin pensar, sin embargo no podía permitirse ese lujo con dos guardias en la entrada, necesitaría crear una distracción.

En silencio se acercó a echar un vistazo al campamento a ver si podía encontrar algo que le diera una idea. Pensó en hacer ruido pero desechó la idea de inmediato al caer en la cuenta que eso probablemente no desviaría de la terea a precisamente al guardia, sino a uno de sus compañeros o compañeros desocupados. No, necesitaba hacer algo que **forzara** al guardia a abandonar su puesto. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con el fuego de la hoguera y en un instante supo lo que hacer.

Rápidamente, se metió en el bosque y buscó un poco de hierba seca, algo que pudiera actuar como yesca, la suficiente para que ardiera unos segundos. La ató en un palo utilizando de cuerda foliolos de una hoja caída de palmera y rápidamente volvió al campamento.

Con la antorcha improvisada en mano, buscó una tienda vacía lo más alejada posible de la de los esclavos. Cuando encontró una dejó la antorcha en el suelo y se miró el antebrazo un segundo. Tragó saliva, desenfundó la espada y entrechocó con fuerza su gema con la hoja de la espada. Justo tras el golpe sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, como si alguien le hubiera apuñalado…otro golpe y la misma sensación pero Shu no cesaba. – Maldita sea… sal ya…-. Y entonces finalmente , ¡una chispa!. Esta saltó sobre la yesca haciéndola arder instantáneamente. Rápidamente, Shu agarró la antorcha y la tiró al techo de la tienda. La pequeñísima llama de la antorcha convirtió todo aquello en un infierno.

No tardó en darse la voz de alarma y todos acudieron de inmediato a apagar el fuego, momento que Shu aprovechó para colarse en la tienda de los esclavos. Con la espada cortó la tela detrás de la tienda y todos los esclavos lo miraron incrédulos. Tuyi alzó la mirada y tras darse cuenta de quién era sus labios empezaron a temblar y empezó a llorar sin control. Shu se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Se separó, la agarró de las mejillas y casi llorando de emoción le dijo:

– Imbécil, ¡cuando se hace una promesa se cumple!- . Moqueando Tuyi intentó disculparse. – ¡Lo.. si..en! -. Pero el hipo del llanto lo impedía. De repente todos los esclavos se tiraron sobre Shu suplicándole que los liberaran. Este, acelerado, asintió y les pidió que se calmaran o llamarían la atención. Entonces les pidió que se separaran y alzó la espada. Uno de los esclavos lo miró incrédulo. – chico, ¿pretendes romper las cadenas así? -. Shu lo miró y asintió. – así tendrá que ser-. Y entonces, ante la mirada asombrada de todos en la tienda partió las cadenas de un solo tajo.

Una y otra vez hasta que todos quedaron libres… los esclavos se acercaron a Shu con lágrimas en los ojos, algunos agradeciéndole en una lengua que desconocía, otros sencillamente le dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida, justo antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Ese tropel de gente saliendo por el hueco de la tienda llamó inevitablemente la atención indeseada de uno de los guardias, que tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, alertó a sus compañeros. Como una exhalación Shu agarró a Tuyi y salió corriendo de allí hacia el oasis pero tres de los guerreros lo avistaron y persiguieron.

Justo antes de alcanzar el borde de la espesura, uno de los perseguidores disparó con el arco a Shu y este recibió el impacto en el hombro. Gritando de dolor cayó al suelo y Tuyi lo miró aterrorizada. Shu la miró a los ojos y le dijo que escapara rápido de allí pero la niña no se movió un palmo, en su lugar agarró un palo que tenía a mano y temblando cubrió al muchacho. Desesperado shu le gritó rogándole que se marchara:

\- Tuyi , no por favor…¡vete!-. Tuyi no respondió. Con una frialdad pasmosa el mismo arquero que había herido a Shu, preparó una segunda flecha para la niña rebelde, apuntó y sin piedad… disparó. Para su fortuna fue desviada por la intervención justo a tiempo de uno de los tres guerreros, que parecía gritar enfurecido a los otros dos. Estos no parecieron tomárselo bien y después de mirarse mutuamente, arremetieron contra su compañero y lo redujeron en un segundo. Mientras todo esto sucedía Shu se levantó con dificultad y se escurrió con Tuyi al interior del Oasis.

Pero no llegaron lejos, los dos guerreros siguieron su rastro y en apenas unos minutos los alcanzaron. Shu sabía que esta vez no apuntaría al hombro, esta vez lo había ofendido y apuntaría a la cabeza. Lo que no sabía es el resentimiento que tenía uno de ellos hacia los egipcios le llevaría a apuntar a Tuyi, a sabiendas de que era importante para el muchacho.

Una fuerza inmensa le invadió, la misma sensación que hace unas horas… la diferencia es que en esta ocasión iba acompañada de una ira que no consiguió reconocer. Y su expresión cambió de manera explícita, el miedo se borró de su cara y fue sustituido por una mirada ardiente y amenazadora. La expresión de incredulidad de los dos guerreros al ver a aquel chico de 12 años agarrar la flecha en pleno vuelo fue digna de ver. Lo que nadie querría recordar es su mirada de puro terror que la siguió, como si hubieran visto un demonio que fuera a llevarse sus almas… y es que vieron un demonio. Tras Tuyi y Shu la esfinge se alzaba dos metros del suelo mostrando unas fauces que brillaban como piedras preciosas. Fue un instante y desapareció, lo suficiente para hacer huir a uno de los dos guerreros, dejando un rastro de orina tras de sí. Pero el otro no estaba dispuesto a escapar ni de un demonio, los atraparía o los mataría allí mismo.

Shu miró con frialdad al arquero mientras se arrancaba la punta de flecha de su hombro sin esbozar ni la más mínima expresión de dolor:

\- Te arrepentirás de haber tocado a mi hijo-. El guerrero desenfundó su cuchillo y mientras se acercaba a él, respondió una sola palabra. – "Demonio"-.

Se abalanzó sobre Shu con el cuchillo en ristre y el muchacho fue a desenfundar la espada cuando alguien llegó pateándole la el estómago al guerrero nubio.

-Aléjate de estos niños-. Sefu se alzaba delante de Shu y el pueblo entero le seguía. El guerrero intentó contraatacar mientras gritaba algo pero Sefu sencillamente lo esquivó y de un golpe con el pomo de la espada a la nuca lo tiró al suelo. Desesperado fue a coger su arco pero el viejo soldado le amenazó de muerte con la espada y este se detuvo en seco:

– No quiero matarte aquí, así que lárgate… y llévate a los tuyos contigo-. El guerrero lo miró con un intenso odio y salió corriendo de allí hacia el linde del oasis.

Cuando todo hubo acabado Shu esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y enfundó la espada. Y como si no se tratara de su padre se dirigió a él con voz suave:

– Sefu, cuanto tiempo…- . Y justo después de cruzar miradas con él por un instante, se mareó y cayó al suelo de bruces.

Tuyi, que había observado todo perpleja, lo ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Los padres de Tuyi aparecieron entre la multitud guiados por Bes y al ver a su hija fueron corriendo a abrazarla. Con una mirada de profundo agradecimiento el padre de Tuyi se dirigió a Shu:

\- Me has devuelto a mi niña, nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente-. Este respondió esbozando una sonrisa y entonces se dirigió a Bes. – Lo hiciste a tiempo, nos has salvado la vida-. Este dejó escapar una leve risa, para desahogarse básicamente. Le hizo un gesto a Tuyi para que se acercara y esta se le lanzó encima y la abrazó, todavía moqueando de la llorera de hace unos minutos. Bes se dirigió a ella sereno:

– A partir de ahora, por favor, ni una más de estas-.

 **12 años terminados, lo siguiente serán los 15-16, juro será más rápido.**


	5. 15-16 años (I): corazón joven

Me va a hacer falta una máquina del tiempo para cumplir mis promesas, lo siento u.u. En fin, ¡Buenas a todos!, me enfocaré a full en este fic los próximos **días** para así terminar este capítulo de la historia. Aviso que la tercera parte de este capítulo va a ser muy bestia, de las que justifican ese m en el rating.

Nadie en la aldea volvió comentar el motivo que llevó a la niña a internarse en el bosque y el espíritu que había visto y guiado a Shu se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Aquellos sucesos dejarían una marca imborrable en el corazón de los niños, especialmente de la pequeña Tuyi , que jamás volvería a ser la misma. La energía incontenible de la muchacha se disipó poco a poco, tornándose calmada, y sus sueños infantiles de convertirse en una poderosa guerrera fueron opacados por terribles y cada vez más recurrentes pesadillas.

Con cada año que pasaba, la idílica existencia de aquel poblado, alejado de la guerra y la miseria durante casi 30 años, se volvía más frágil. Empezaron a darse casos de avistamientos de soldados nubios cerca de algunas ciudades en el alto Egipto y los rumores de invasión de sus vecinos del sur, el reino de kush, se esparcieron hacia el norte como polvo al viento. Pero para los campesinos los rumores eran rumores, nada de lo que se debieran preocupar… nada de lo que pudieran defenderse si estos se tornaban ciertos.

De vuelta a nuestra historia, exactamente tres años desde el último avistamiento del espíritu, nos encontramos que la nueva generación de la aldea estaba entrando en la etapa adulta, al menos a ojos de los antiguos egipcios. Con casi 16 años, Shu era mucho más alto, fuerte e inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres adultos de la aldea, cosa tan extraña que desató las inevitables habladurías sobre la naturaleza de su madre, a las que tanto Shu, como su padre, hacían oídos sordos.

El tiempo también había pasado para Tuyi, la cual se había convertido en una hermosa mujer: De tez ligeramente oscurecida, nariz pequeña, cabello negro, largo y ondulado resaltado por unos ojos verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas pulidas por los artesanos más hábiles de todo Egipto.

Adulta hace ya unos años a ojos de los hombres de esa época, y deseada por casi todos los que la presenciaban… Los antiguos amigos de la muchacha no eran una excepción, estando ahora todos y no solo Shu , profundamente enamorados de ella. Sin embargo junto con ese cambio también habían llegado dudas e inseguridad, su personalidad antaño efervescente había desaparecido y según se acercaba su decimosexto cumpleaños pesadillas sobre un futuro incierto la atormentaban. Es aquí, a dos días de su cumpleaños donde retomaremos la historia.

A la sombra de una palmera datilera y sobre una pequeña mesa desgastada por los años, se desarrollaba una partida de Senet. Shu esgrimió el resquicio de una sonrisa triunfal y movió una de sus fichas, sacando del tablero la última de su rival. Bes se echó la palma de la mano a la cara y se tiró de espaldas vencido. Con un largo suspiro quejoso se dirigió a su amigo. – ¿Qué gracia tiene esto? , siempre me ganas-. Shu soltó una leve carcajada entre dientes mientras reorganizada las fichas. – Ganarte es un buen comienzo-. Bes levantó la cabeza del suelo y arqueó las cejas. – Serás cretino-. Comentario que solo desató más risas en su amigo.

Mientras se desarrollaba una segunda partida Bes se dirigió a Shu con apariencia distraída:

– Se acerca el decimosexto cumpleaños de tuyi… se convertirá en una mujer-.

Shu negó con la cabeza. – Se supone que lo es hace tiempo, somos nosotros los que debemos alcanzar los 16 años para ser considerados hombres-. Bes levantó la mirada del tablero.

– Por favor, no te hagas el tonto-.

Shu iba a mover pero se detuvo justo antes. – Es una niña, una chiquilla perdida…-.

Bes se mantuvo en silencio por un instante y entonces estiró el brazo para alcanzar una bolsa que estaba posada en el suelo. La abrió y cogió un puñado de dátiles secos de su interior que se llevó a la boca. Agarró su bota de piel, dio un largo sorbo de vino para pasar la fruta y entonces le ofreció la bota a Shu.

– Para nosotros será una niña pero… mira, lo siento, sé que tu… -. Shu dio un trago y le devolvió la bota con la mirada gacha. Intentando fingir serenidad cortó a su amigo a mitad de la frase: – No seas tonto, ¿por qué tendrías que disculparte?...-.

A media tarde Shu se despidió de su amigo para ir a ayudar a su padre con las tareas de administración, no sin que antes este le diera un consejo.

– Por mucho que te duela ve a verla-. Shu desvió la mirada unos segundos y entonces asintió en silencio.

Aquella noche Shu no intentó ni pegar ojo, sabría que no podría. Él lo sabía, que aquello que le quitaba el sueño eran problemas mundanos que a nadie tendrían que importarle, problemas que serían ensombrecidos por las desgracias que sucedían a kilómetros de allí.

Miró a los pies de su cama y recogió algo envuelto en un paño. El mercader que se lo había regalado era un viejo amigo de su padre, un hombre de mundo y un auténtico aventurero, alguien procedente de más allá del desierto.

Al abrir el paño y ver lo que había en su interior, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triste…un trozo de madera procedente del corazón del árbol del cual fue extraído. El corazón de un tilo, secado con sumo cuidado para poder ser tratado por las manos de un artesano. Había sido suficiente la petición de su padre para que aquel hombre recorriera kilómetros solo para encontrar aquello.

¡Que ilusión le hizo en aquel momento!, era el regalo perfecto, aquel que podía convertirse en cualquier cosa al alcance de su imaginación y su maña con el cuchillo. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que algo le arrancara aquella ilusión de cuajo?. La misma probabilidad de que el egoísta hijo de un gran señor pasara por su aldea para arrebatarle lo que más quería.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana y cegaron a Shu, que seguía tumbado observando aquel trozo de madera perfecto. Salió de su habitación y no vio a su padre, probablemente se hubiera ido a pastorear un poco antes del alba y no se habría dado ni cuenta.

Desganado, se acercó a la despensa para agarrar un trozo de pan y un poco de leche de cabra. Mientras daba cuenta del desayuno, discurría sobre cómo iba a reunir el valor para acercarse a la casa de Tuyi cuando, por puro azar, su mirada se encontró con el khopesh de su padre, colgado sobre una precaria repisa cerca de la puerta principal. Su padre le había enseñado a luchar con espadas desde muy joven, ya que este consideraba que en un mundo tan salvaje como en el que vivían, dependías de ti mismo que para seguir vivo al final del día. Por supuesto, viviendo en paz como lo hacían a Shu aquella idea se le antojaba absurda. El único motivo por el que realmente seguía practicando era para no herir el orgullo de su padre… O al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Por algún extraño motivo, empuñar un arma se le hacía familiar, le relajaba, y de alguna manera, le hacía sentir nostalgia. Finalmente agarró el khopesh y tras ponerse algo por encima salió al exterior a practicar.

El frío cortante de la mañana en el desierto no tardaría en ser sustituido por un calor abrasador, momento en el que la mayoría de los campesinos recibirían el día.

Shu bailó en torno a un pelele de trapo mientras la hoja silbaba con cada movimiento de muñeca, como si esta intentara provocar a su inerte adversario. Fue en ese momento de paz y soledad, cuando Shu pudo relajarse por primera vez en dos semanas y pensar con claridad, pensar en algo agradable, para variar, como en los "duelos" con palos resecos entre él y sus amigos, duelos en los que ella salía siempre victoriosa.

Se detuvo y pensó en voz alta:

-Tu ansia de aventura te fundió el alma, niña-.

Para su sorpresa, a sus espaldas alguien le respondió. – Si solo se fundió, ayúdala a forjarla de nuevo-. Se dio media vuelta y vio a su padre, que volvía de pastorear.

– Hola, ¿vuelves tan pronto?-. Sefu lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

– ¿Tan pronto?, Shu, creo que te has dejado llevar-. Este miró al sol.

–Media mañana…-. Sefu asintió, dejando escapar una leve risa. – Es lo que pasa cuando nos perdemos en nuestros pensamientos-. Shu se mantuvo en silencio mientras su padre lo miraba con ternura.

-Hijo… ve a verla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, te necesita como amigo y compañero ahora más que nunca-. El chico dejó escapar un largo suspiro. –pero… ¿cómo lo hago?-. Sefu se puso muy serio y con su bastón dibujó una casa en el suelo y empezó a señalarla:

– Imagina que esta es la casa de Tuyi-. Shu asintió desconcertado. Entonces Sefu esgrimió una amplia sonrisa y dijo. – Pues tú vas, llamas a la puerta y probablemente te dejen entrar-. Sefu explotó en risas y aunque Shu intentó resistirse al final terminó cediendo igualmente. –Eres sabio padre-. Sefu se dio unas palmadas en el pecho.

–Por supuesto, ¡algo bueno tenía que venir con el pelo gris y las arrugas!-.

Finalmente se armó de valor y se acercó a la casa de Tuyi. Con las manos temblorosas fue a tocar la puerta pero la madre de la joven lo vio antes de que lo hiciera y le abrió en las narices. Sin que tuviera tiempo de decir nada le insistió que pasara con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro.

-Está en su cuarto hijo-. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y fue hacia el cuarto de la muchacha.

Tuyi miraba a través de la ventana con un aire ausente. Sin decir nada, Shu dio un par de toques a la pared. La muchacha respondió con voz cansada. – Que quieres madre?-. Shu se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros con suavidad. Esta giro entonces la cabeza y al verlo se le abrieron los ojos como platos. No tardó un instante en reaccionar y tirársele encima antes de ponerse a llorar.

– ¡Imbécil! , ¡¿dos semanas sin dirigirme la palabra y vienes ahora?!-. Shu le besó la frente con ternura.

\- lo siento no…-. Tuyi le cortó y le miró a los ojos. – Pensaba que me iba a ir y no te iba a escuchar ni decir adiós-. A Shu empezó a temblarle el labio inferior, señal de que en breve cedería. – Es que no quiero que te vayas-. Tuyi esbozó una sonrisa con los ojos todavía empapados en lágrimas.

– Yo tampoco quiero irme pero no depende de mí, el pueblo entero está a merced de mi decisión-. Shu empezó entonces a llorar.

– ¿Por qué no sacas tu lado más egoísta ahora?-. Entonces, enternecida por la inocencia infantil de su amigo, Tuyi lo agarró del cuello y lo besó. Shu se sorprendió por un instante, solo uno y disfrutó del resto del momento. Los escasos segundos de aquel beso hicieron que la respiración entrecortada por el llanto se calmara y sus ojos se secaran.

Se separaron y entonces supo que hacer, supo que haría con aquel corazón de árbol, sacaría un poco del egoísmo de la antigua niña que fue la mujer que amaba. Le acarició la mejilla y tras susurrarle algo al oído que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, salió de allí con calma.


	6. 15-16 años (II): corazón caliente

Al ir a salir de la casa la madre de Tuyi le detuvo, sorprendida gratamente por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que cargaba.

-Shu, significaría mucho para ella si mañana pudieras… -. El muchacho asintió. – Estaré aquí, no se preocupe-. Y tras decir esto, Shu salió corriendo hacia su casa, dejando extrañamente intranquila a aquella mujer.

En su cabeza solo podía pensar en lo que haría al llegar a casa, al fin había encontrado un auténtico fin para aquel corazón de madera…pero antes debía hacer una parada. Shu se detuvo frente a la casa de Bes y empezó a aporrear la puerta. Nkuku salió a recibirlo y pareció sorprendido al ver a Shu tan acelerado y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Nkuku, ¿está tu hermano en casa?-. Este asintió y lo llamó a voces antes de preguntarle a su amigo que le pasaba. Shu contestó pletórico. – Vamos a jugar a las espadas-. Nkuku se quedó tan confundido con la respuesta que tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, el suficiente para que llegara Bes y le quitara la palabra:

–¿Qué sucede?-. Su hermano se giró y le miró perdido. – Dice que vamos a jugar a espadas- . Bes arqueó las cejas y se dirigió a shu igualmente confundido. – ¿Qué…? les contó su idea y ambos parecieron sorprendidos por un instante, sorpresa que fue rápidamente sustituida por una sonrisa tierna. Se despidió hasta la noche de los dos y ahora sí, se fue hacia su casa.

Corrió hacia su cuarto y sacó la madera de entre la lona sin dejar de sonreír. Tendría unas horas para trabajarla, más que suficiente ya que en su cabeza tenía grabado a fuego lo que iba a fabricar con ella.

Mientras tanto Sefu paseaba por la aldea haciendo la ronda de casa en casa. Llevaba consigo un carro en el que cargaba montones de quesos, curados durante al menos tres meses. Por supuesto los vecinos le recibían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se percataban de su deliciosa mercancía.

La última parada fue la casa Tuyi. Llamó a la puerta esgrimiendo una gran sonrisa y cargando con un queso de casi dos kilos en las manos. Cuando el padre de la muchacha, Bakari , abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar reírse. Con una sonrisa amable se dirigió a su viejo amigo:

\- Maravilloso aspecto, como siempre-. Sefu se lo pasó a Bakari y este se lo llevó a su interior, no sin antes invitar a su amigo a tomar algo. El padre de tuyi le indicó que se sentara y le ofreció una jarra de vino de dátil que ellos mismos cultivaban, invitación que Sefu aceptó gustoso. Mientras el hombre buscaba algo para servirle, Sefu le preguntó por su hija. Bakari le sirvió sin dejar de sonreír, pero en su mirada podía discernirse una profunda tristeza.

-Mejor desde la visita de tu chico-. Sefu dio un trago antes de preguntarle por aquello. – ¿Shu ha venido?-. Bakari asintió. – Y después de irse mi niña sonreía como no lo había hecho en semanas-. Sefu no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo. Se hizo el silencio por un instante mientras Bakari cortaba una pequeña ración del queso que había traído su amigo. Y entonces, impulsado por una desesperación que venía de lejos cedió y se dirigió a Sefu con un hilo de voz que rozaba el llanto:

-Porque mi niña…-. Bakari buscó en Sefu unas palabras de consuelo pero este fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, menos de decir nada que aliviara su dolor.

Cuando llegó a casa la pregunta de Bakari aún le rondaba la cabeza. Saludó en voz alta y no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces se asomó al cuarto de Shu y lo vio sentado en el suelo tallando algo con mucho esmero.

– ¿Shu?-. Sorprendido, el chico dio un brinco. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Shu le mostró entonces lo que tenía en las manos. Sefu lo miró impresionado, ¿de dónde había sacado tal habilidad su hijo? …

-¿Es para Tuyi?-. Shu asintió. – hijo, esto es precioso…-. Shu esbozó una sonrisa y entonces siguió trabajando la madera. – Debo terminarlo para esta noche-. Fue entonces cuando Sefu se percató finalmente de lo que estaba sucediendo y una extraña mezcla de orgullo y miedo le recorrió la espalda…

-Shu…-. Este le devolvió la mirada curioso esperando que su padre continuara hablando. Sin embargo Sefu sencillamente le dedicó una sonrisa amable y le acarició la nuca…porque aún a sabiendas de las desastrosas posibles consecuencias de sus actos, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de apoyarle.

Finalmente llegó la noche y tras agarrar la talla salió de casa corriendo. En la plaza se reunió con Bes y Nkuku , los cuales esgrimían una sonrisa nerviosa. Se dirigió a ambos acelerado. – ¿Listos para volver a despertarla?-. Y con la mirada altiva y sin un ápice de vacilación en los ojos sus amigos asintieron.

El deslumbrante cielo de aquella noche perfecta se reflejaba en la mansa superficie de la laguna junto a la que esperaba Tuyi. Impaciente, la muchacha no podía parar pensar sobre las últimas palabras que le había dicho Shu antes de marcharse. _–"déjame ofrecerte un recuerdo antes de marcharte"-._

Entretenida en su propio mundo, no vio que alguien se descolgaba de una de las palmeras jóvenes, justo sobre ella. Shu cayó de repente frente a la muchacha y esta se cayó de espaldas de la impresión. El chico la miró con una sonrisa burlona y le dijo:

– Creo que te he sorprendido ¿eh?- Tuyi lo miró fingiendo enfado pero no pudo mantener mucho la farsa hasta estallar en risas. Shu disfrutó un instante de su risa antes de mostrarle lo que cargaba a sus espaldas envuelto en una tela.

-Tuyi-. Esta se secó las lágrimas y se incorporó levemente para escucharle. Shu presentó entonces el regalo y lo abrió con cuidado frente a su amiga. La expresión de Tuyi cambió instantáneamente, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y sorpresa al ver la ofrenda de su amigo de la infancia: Una bella espada de madera.

Sin palabras, miró a Shu, como pidiendo permiso para coger su propio regalo. Este dejó escapar una leve risa y asintió:

-Es tuya, eras tú la que quería ser una guerrera ¿no?-. Tuyi la agarró y observó la empuñadura, en ella se podía observar grabada una escena en la que cuatro niños sonrientes cruzaban espadas. Los labios empezaron a temblarle y entonces fue cuando leyó la inscripción de la hoja. _– "el sol brilla con más fuerza en los corazones que has dejado tu marca"-_. Con una sensación cálida y agradable en la garganta, Tuyi empezó a llorar sin cesar de sonreír, sonreír como no lo había hecho en tres años, con auténtica sinceridad.

Abrazó con fuerza a Shu en silencio, agarrándolo como si fuera a escapar o desaparecer en cualquier momento. Su amigo le devolvió el abrazo y entonces Nkuku y Bes salieron de entre los arbustos esbozando una sonrisa y sorprendiendo gratamente a la chica. Shu se separó entonces, agarró una rama seca del suelo y se unió a sus dos "compinches".

Bes se dirigió a Tuyi en un tono cariñoso. - Espero que no se te haya olvidado como repartir estopa -. Tuyi se secó los lagrimones con la manga y respondió divertida. - Todavía podría acabar con vosotros con las manos atadas a la espalda-. Bes rio entre dientes mientras se agachaba para recoger una rama del suelo el mismo.

– Entonces ven aquí y demuéstranoslo-

Los jóvenes jugaron durante horas, llenándose los ropajes de tierra y arañazos, como si fueran los niños de una de esas tardes años atrás, días de juego en los que la niña que ahora era mujer se autoproclamaba como la heroína de una historia en la que sus amigos acababan muy mal parados.

Llegó el momento de volver a casa, pues en unas horas amanecería y llegaría el gran día. Tuyi abrazó a sus amigos con ternura y con lágrimas en los ojos les dio las gracias a todos.

– Cuando Shu me dijo que quería ofrecerme un recuerdo no me imaginaba esto… que crearíais uno para mí- . Nkuku, el más joven de todos fue el único que no pudo contenerse y finalmente cedió. Suplicante la agarró del brazo y se dirigió a la joven como un niño que no quiere que algo se acabe. – No… ¡no te vayas Tuyi!, ¡sabes que tienes opción! –. Sin decir nada, Tuyi le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Los hermanos se fueron con una sonrisa triste y Shu y Tuyi quedaron a solas. Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos en el que ambos se miraron con timidez, demostrando la inexperiencia e inocencia que aún conservaban. Shu fue a decir algo, pero de nuevo Tuyi se le adelantó y lo besó. Shu Se separó y la miró con cariño, los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaban reflejando la luz de la luna. – Yo…-. Tuyi lo paró y lo abrazó permaneciendo en silencio. Y finalmente con una sencilla mirada que lo decía todo, se retiró al interior de su hogar.

El ruido había despertado a su padre, que con los ojos hinchados por el sueño, se encontró con Tuyi en la casi total oscuridad de la casa. –Tuyi… ¿no puedes dormir?-. Él no sabía que había pasado toda la noche fuera. La muchacha se agarró a su padre con fuerza y este la miró sorprendido. Su madre, que también se había despertado, entró en la habitación.

– Hija …-. La muchacha empezó a llorar y entonces les dijo con una voz entrecortada. – Lo… lo siento, quiero ser un poco egoísta… ¡no quiero irme!-. Ambos progenitores se miraron y la hundieron en un abrazo. Acompañaron su llanto con una sonrisa alegre y le respondieron – Entonces no te irás…-.

 **Espero que no le hayáis cogido mucho cariño a los personajes :p… mañana publico uno que cambiará el ritmo del fic de aquí en adelante.**


	7. 15-16 años(III): dejando de latir

**Capítulo rated M por violencia, la justa para describir la crudeza del momento. Con esto avisado os dejo con la lectura, espero que la disfrutéis.**

Incluso la aldea más minúscula debe rendirle cuentas a un señor. El tributo por la "protección" era un lastre inevitable para los pueblos que buscaban desarrollarse lejos de las grandes ciudades… Y la aldea de Shu no era una excepción.

Cada mes, un convoy proveniente de Abedfu pasaba a recoger el impuesto que dictaba el gobernante local. Por suerte para todos los de la aldea, el viejo gobernante de Abedfu era un hombre sabio y comprensivo, por lo que la relación con la gran ciudad había sido discreta hasta el momento; el impuesto era justo, la aldea quedaba protegida de bandidos y demás asaltantes y como era deseo de los habitantes, la intromisión del gobierno de Abedfu se mantenía al mínimo.

Pero los hombres caen y el mundo cambia, y en este caso el hijo del viejo noble era muy diferente de su padre. Ambicioso, cruel, egoísta, impulsivo…. El amor que le había profesado su padre había cristalizado de manera equivocada, en un tiránico gobernante que con 18 años ya deseaba la inminente muerte de su progenitor para tomar las riendas. Y parecía que su deseo se cumpliría pronto: su padre yacía enfermo hace semanas, la muerte acechaba su lecho, paciente, escondida entre las cortinas de su palacio. Algunas malas lenguas llegaron incluso a decir que fue él el causante de la desgracia de su padre.

Las noticias de la muerte del gran gobernante llegaron y golpearon con dureza el corazón de las buenas gentes de la aldea, y con ella vino el preludio del desastre… Nadie se esperaba que fuera aquel muchacho el que llevaría las noticias de la muerte de su padre pero así fue. Y por desgracia para el pueblo aquel chico cruzó su mirada con Tuyi y como todos los hombres, se quedó prendado al instante.

Luzige, así se llamaba aquel joven, bajó de su carruaje y ante todos cedió en su orgullo e intentó agasajar a la chica, que incapaz de pronunciar palabra se limitó a escuchar. La oferta de una vida llena de lujos y la promesa de la protección de su pueblo fue lo que asustó a Tuyi. ¿Qué haría aquel monstruo si le rechazaba frente a todos? , orgulloso como el solo, era capaz de destrozar la relación económica que había forjado su padre y dejar desprotegido el pueblo o peor aún, de eliminarlos a todos en el acto. Tuyi pidió dos semanas para dar una respuesta… a ninguna campesina salvo a ella le habría permitido tal descaro. Luzige aceptó a regañadientes y prometió volver en dos semanas para escuchar su respuesta. Y eso fue lo que desencadenó la decisión de Tuyi de aceptar la propuesta del joven noble, evitar la ira del loco que los gobernaría durante años.

Pero ya sabemos que la niña perdió su miedo y decidió negarse gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y su familia… Los adultos defendieron su decisión, plenamente convencidos de que la mayoría de los rumores sobre Luzige eran exagerados y que el rechazo de una mujer no le haría cometer la estupidez de romper los lazos comerciales…subestimaron su egoísmo y orgullo infantil.

Llegó el día, el cual justamente coincidía con el de cobro de impuestos. El noble llegó escoltado por al menos una veintena de soldados bien armados. Esbozaban una sonrisa triunfal, convencido de que Tuyi aceptaría y el conseguiría lo que quería, una vez más.

Normalmente Sefu pagaba el impuesto y todo se solucionaba rápidamente, pero esta vez, todos estaban ahí. Sefu dio un paso adelante para recibir al gobernante e inclinó levemente la cabeza como muestra de respeto.

\- Mi señor-.

Este lo ignoró y le preguntó por lo que realmente había venido a buscar. –Donde está esa preciosa muchacha de ojos verdes -.

Sefu no dijo nada e ignorando su pregunta le ofreció el tributo que correspondía en impuestos.

\- Aquí tiene la suma que su padre demandaba cada mes-. El noble le indicó a los soldados que la contaran y que la cargaran y volvió a insistir.

-Donde está mi futura compañera-. Sefu y Luzige cruzaron la mirada y se hizo un silencio helador. Sereno, Sefu rompió el silencio:

\- La muchacha no desea ser su compañera-. Luzige lo miró enfurecido y sin mediar palabra lo golpeó en el estómago. Shu y algunos campesinos que observaban desde la distancia fueron a intervenir, pero Sefu les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran.

La locura del joven salió a flote en un instante. -¡Quiero que lo único que brilla en este pozo de mierda me lo diga a la cara!-. Sefu recuperó la compostura y volvió a decirle. - …La muchacha no desea ser su compañera-.

Luzige indicó entonces a uno de los soldados que disparara con un arco hacia la multitud. El soldado dudó, pero finalmente acató la orden. Sin embargo justo antes de que lo hiciera la muchacha se mostró ante el noble con una expresión seria. Su padre la agarró de la mano pero Tuyi se deshizo del agarre en un instante y caminó hacia Luzige. Este esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se dirigió a ella:

\- Mi preciosa dama, corrige a este anciano necio diciéndole que se equivoca-. Tuyi negó con la cabeza y Luzige le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad.

– Tu oferta es generosa pero deseo permanecer aquí, junto a mi familia, ¿respetarás mis deseos?-. Loco de rabia y humillado, el muchacho fue a abofetearla… pero para su tremenda sorpresa Sefu le detuvo la mano. La mirada serena de este había sido sustituida por una amenazadora, confesando por si misma y con sinceridad que lo cortaría en pedazos si la tocaba, por muy noble que fuera.

Los soldados se llevaron las manos a las armas, esperando conflicto, pero nada sucedió, Luzige simplemente se deshizo del agarre y chistó enfurecido. Su expresión cambio rápidamente y miró a Sefu con una sonrisa burlona.

\- La época de ingenua generosidad de mi padre se acabó en el momento en que dejó de respirar, si queréis seguir manteniendo las defensas de la aldea, el tributo será doble-.

Sefu apretó los dientes contrariado. Tuyi , asustada por las consecuencias de su decisión, fue a ceder pero Sefu la detuvo. Esta le susurró con la voz entrecortada:

\- Es mi decisión Sefu…-. Este negó con la cabeza y habló en voz alta, para que Luzige lo escuchara a la perfección:

– La decisión la está tomando por ti nuestro presente señor, y yo quiero que seas tú la que decidas lo que hacer-. La osadía se Sefu ofendió de manera definitiva a Luzige , que fue a desenvainar su espada para matarlo. Pero se detuvo en seco y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando Shu retiró levemente su túnica y dejó a la vista su propia espada. Y como el, cada hombre de la aldea, todos antiguos y curtidos soldados del ejército imperial del faraón. Sereno, Sefu se dirigió a Luzige:

\- No me gustaría que esto acabara mal mi señor, le pagaremos la otra mitad del tributo si nos da una semana y a partir de ahora nuestro pago será idéntico mes a mes… solo le pedimos paciencia-

Luzige lo miró sorprendido y con la boca abierta asintió. – Una semana, ni un día más-.

Justo antes de irse, miró a tuyi con una mezcla de tristeza, furia y vergüenza. – Me has decepcionado-. Esta, sin decir una palabra le dedicó una respuesta fría. – Lo lamento -. No lo hacía.

Una vez se hubo ido, toda la aldea se acercó a Sefu y a Tuyi. Bakari abrazó a su amigo y le dio las gracias por proteger a su hija. Este le acarició la melena a la muchacha y le respondió con una sonrisa amable. – Aquí somos todos una gran familia, no iba a dejar que ningún intento de tirano nos quitara a una hija-. Tuyi abrazó a Sefu y a su familia y entonces volvió con sus amigos.

Nkuku, Bes y Shu abrazaron inundados en lágrimas a su amiga y le agradecieron plantarse hasta el final. La chica negó con la cabeza esgrimiendo una sonrisa. – Sois vosotros los que me habéis dado la fuerza para ello, gracias a todos…-.

La aldea tendría que lidiar con un impuesto más alto y con los deseos de un loco, pero había superado la prueba de fuego... o al menos eso pensaban. Que inocentes eran al pensar que estaban tratando con un hombre racional. La ofensa a su persona fue suficiente para que retirara las defensas de las proximidades del pueblo sin que nadie lo supiera. Los había condenado a la indefensión cuando las miserias de la guerra azotaban las proximidades sin que ellos mismos lo supieran. En otras palabras, los había condenado a muerte.

Shu soñaba de nuevo tras semanas sin hacerlo, inconsciente del peligro que corrían todos. Dulces sueños aleatorios y sin sentido alguno en los que jugaba a las palmas con los dioses…no duraría, pues algo interrumpiría su sueño. Un fuerte temblor sacudió la casa y Shu se calló de bruces. Despertó de inmediato alterado y entonces otro temblor sacudió la casa. Su padre entró nervioso en su cuarto. – ¡¿Estás bien?!-. Shu asintió con la cabeza. – Si , pero ¿qué está pasando?-. Sefu negó con la cabeza e indicó que fuera lo que fuera debían salir de allí antes de que la casa se derrumbara.

Los ojos de ambos se quedaron en blanco al salir y ver lo que provocaba los temblores: la esfinge que llevaba desaparecida tres años estaba frente a ellos, arremetiendo contra la casa mientras pronunciaba aparentemente desesperada unas palabras ininteligibles. Tenía un aspecto mucho más salvaje que la última vez y sus ojos vacíos parecían indicar que había perdido al menos parte de su cordura. Se percató de la presencia de ambos y se dirigió hacia ellos, mostrando sus colmillos y pronunciando las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Tembloroso, Sefu apartó a Shu, que aletargado por el miedo no era ni capaz de moverse. Los habitantes del pueblo vinieron alertados por los fuertes ruidos y al encontrarse a semejante bestia, esgrimieron sus armas sin dudarlo. La esfinge se giró y desató un potente rugido, haciendo que los campesinos dieran un paso atrás…Amenazante e imponente nadie se atrevía a cargar contra la amenazadora criatura.

Pero entonces Shu se dio cuenta de algo: sus garras estaban retraídas, su cuello descubierto y no avanzaba con ademán agresivo… ¡no tenía pretensión de atacar a nadie!. ¿Pero quien iba a convencer a los asustados aldeanos de que el monstruo que se alzaba tres metros sobre el suelo, tenía colmillos de 20 centímetros y no paraba de rugirles, era inofensivo?

Finalmente los aldeanos se armaron de valor y fueron avanzando hacia la bestia con las lanzas y las antorchas en ristre. La esfinge retrocedió lentamente, sin dejar de pronunciar la misma frase, una y otra vez. Acorralada, se volvió a girar hacia Shu y Sefu y se abalanzó sobre estos, pero justo antes de alcanzarlos Sefu empujó a Shu y desenfundó el khopesh. El chico le suplicó a su padre que no hiciera nada, que no les lastimaría… pero este ignoró sus palabras y de un tajo alcanzó a la criatura en el ojo, haciendo que esta retrocediera rugiendo de dolor.

Al fin la esfinge guardó silencio. Agachó la cabeza, dejando que la sangre de su herida empapara la arena… y tras repetir una última vez sus palabras, se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche. Quizá si alguien hubiera sabido lo que significaban aquellas palabras, todo hubiera sido diferente…"escapad, la muerte viene desde el sur"

 **Final de parte 1: como granos de arena en el desierto**

Era temprano y muchos estaban todavía conmocionados con los sucesos del día anterior: el impuesto se había doblado, las relaciones con Abedfu se habían deteriorado de la noche a la mañana y una bestia que se pensaba sobrenatural los había atacado. Para intentan distraer sus pensamientos de lo sucedido, Shu intentaba ayudar a su padre a contabilizar los recursos del segundo pago en el sótano.

Y entonces todo empezó…al principio fueron apenas unos gritos que pasaban prácticamente desapercibidos desde donde ellos estaban. Sefu miraba curioso hacia la planta de arriba de vez en cuando, preguntándose que podría ser. Shu le respondió mientras apilaba unas vasijas de vino. – Niños jugando probablemente-. No podía estar más errado.

De repente se escuchó la puerta principal caer y padre e hijo miraron hacia arriba alertados. Sefu subió rápidamente y nada más asomar la cabeza se encontró una espada de frente que esquivó a duras penas. Perplejo, miró a tres desconocidos habían invadido su casa. Nadie dijo nada, sencillamente se lanzaron a por él, pero Sefu los esquivó con facilidad y cogió a uno de ellos por el cuello, inmovilizándolo. Shu se asomó y al ver como un cuarto hombre se acercaba por la espalda a su padre con un puñal en ristre, embistió contra él sin pensar en lo que pudiera estar sucediendo. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de lucha desde el exterior y Sefu se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba pasando, estaban siendo invadidos. Su expresión cambió, se volvió fría… y sin dudarlo, le partió el cuello a quien estaba reteniendo y recogió su arma. Los otros dos asaltantes que le observaban, esgrimieron una expresión que reflejaba terror y rabia y se lanzaron contra él para vengar a su compañero, pero teniendo Sefu un arma en las manos murieron sin remedio: con un simple salto hacia la derecha y una zancadilla derribó a uno de ellos y dándose media vuelta atravesó el vientre desprotegido del segundo. Cuando el derribado se levantó para contraatacar, se encontró con la letal hoja del kopis de Sefu, que segó su garganta, haciendo que este se desplomara y encharcara el suelo de la cabaña de rojo carmesí.

Mientras, Shu peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el cuarto asaltante: De un cabezazo le hizo soltarle y consiguió arrebatarle el puñal que cargaba en su mano, pero cuando fue a matarlo dudó por un instante, recibiendo un revés que le hizo perder el arma. Sin embargo, antes de que su contrincante siquiera estirara el brazo para recuperarla, Sefu se abalanzó sobre el sosteniendo su espada con las dos manos, clavándolo en la pared con la fuerza de la embestida.

Sefu se acercó de inmediato a su hijo y le preguntó si se encontraba bien pero no obtuvo respuesta. Shu nunca había visto la muerte tan de cerca, por lo que aquello le había hecho entrar en shock: Era incapaz de responder a los estímulos, las manos del muchacho temblaban y tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío. Sefu lo agarró y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Shu!, ¡necesito que te centres!-. Este se sacudió la cabeza y miró perdido a su padre. – ¿qué… está pasando?-. Sefu le acercó una espada. – Nos están invadiendo hijo…-. Shu lo miró impasible por un instante, como incapaz de creerlo. –Pero todos están bien, ¿no? -. Sefu negó con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla a Shu. – No… no lo sé hijo-. Este empezó a temblar de nuevo. – Pero tú no permitirás que les pase nada, ¿verdad?-. Su padre no respondió.

Ayudó a Shu a levantarse y este se acercó hacia la ventana. A este se le hizo un nudo en la garganta: todo el mundo luchaba y había cadáveres por todos lados. La imagen de sus amigos muertos se le pasó por la cabeza y finalmente el miedo a perderlos a todos le hizo reaccionar. Agarró el arma con fuerza y fue a salir al exterior pero Sefu lo detuvo.

– Espera… necesito valorar la situación-. Miró al exterior y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda: los asaltantes los superaban por mucho en número, al menos en una proporción de 5 a 1. En un instante supo que todos iban a morir. Miró a su hijo, que esperaba una orden de su padre y tomó una dolorosa decisión al instante. Con una mirada triste se dirigió a este. – Shu… ven aquí-. Este se acercó y Sefu le susurró algo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Te quiero mucho… -. Y ante la mirada confusa del chico, Sefu lo golpeó en el mentón con la palma de la mano, dejándolo inconsciente.

Agarró su cuerpo y lo dejó en el sótano, escondido tras las vasijas. Le acarició el pelo azabache y se despidió de el con un beso a la frente antes de salir de allí, cerrando la trampilla tras de sí y ocultándola bajo unas telas.

– Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-. Y dicho esto, agarró la espada del cadáver que había colgado en la pared y salió afuera a morir.


	8. Venganza divina (I): últimos deseos

**Esto es un preludio para lo que está por empezar, tengo medio escrito los siguientes así que apenas tardaré en publicarlos. Disfrutad.**

Menuda pesadilla, de las que hacen despertarte de la cama sudando, con el pecho ardiendo entre grandes exhalaciones. Abrió los ojos y su mirada se quedó fija en el techo, calmado por un instante, antes de recordar que aquello no había sido un sueño. Se levantó y subió por las escaleras, deseando equivocarse, deseando los cadáveres y la sangre no adornaran el frío suelo… pero los deseos rara vez se hacen realidad.

–¿Padre?-. Nadie respondió. El absoluto silencio, solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por el silbido del viento, lo llenaba todo. Tembloroso, Shu se acercó a la puerta y retiró la viga de madera astillada que la bloqueaba. Deseó no haberlo hecho; al abrir la puerta la visión de la arena alfombrada de cadáveres se quedó grabada en su retina. Caminó lentamente, observando terriblemente confuso todo el caos a su alrededor. Era incapaz de darse cuenta o de aceptar lo que acaba de pasar, para él todo aquello todavía era una pesadilla de la que aún no se había despertado... por qué… ¿cómo iba a pasarle eso a la aldea?, eso podía pasarle a otras aldeas pero no a la suya.

Esa sensación no duraría, algo lo despertaría de su ilusión infantil. Contra la pared del pozo y aún con su espada sujeta en la mano, yacía el cadáver de su padre. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco e inmediatamente la repulsión, el miedo y la confusión le hicieron vomitar de manera irremediable. Lagrimones y mocos inundaron su rostro y se acercó tembloroso y torpe hacia su padre. Se abrazó a él, manchándose de sangre y sintió como si una daga oxidada le rasgara los pulmones. Sin darse cuenta el viento se había levantado, formando una tormenta que giraba respetuosa en torno a su aldea…él no era el único que quedaba vivo para sufrir la muerte de su padre.

De repente escuchó un quejido lastimero desde una de las casas asaltadas y se levantó asustado. Dudó por unos segundos pero finalmente agarró la espada de su padre y tembloroso se acercó a ver de quien provenía. Cuando entró, los signos de lucha lo permitieron percatarse de que estaba en la casa de Tuyi. Cuando más fuerte se oía, el quejido se detuvo y todo se quedó de nuevo en silencio… y entonces sintió que el viento a su espalda había dejado de soplar. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la figura de un hombre que no pudo distinguir por culpa de la oscuridad. Sin pensar, atacó de frente y lo tiró al suelo de la fuerza de su embestida pero cuando fue a rematarlo, un fortuito rayo de luz que se colaba en la casa a través de una grieta de la pared, se reflejó en su espada e iluminó levemente la cara de aquel hombre.

\- Bakari… -. Shu soltó la espada a un lado y se agachó rápidamente para atenderlo. Estaba muy herido, tenía marcas de espada por todas partes… vientre, hombros, espalda y una muy cercana al corazón. Heridas que si no le mataban por pérdida masiva de sangre, lo harían por una grave infección poco después. Esbozando una sonrisa muy triste y cansada se dirigió a Shu con un tono agarrotado por el dolor y la sangre. –Al menos…tú estás…-. No pudo continuar la frase, se derritió en lágrimas. – Bakari… donde están los que faltan-.

Entre jadeos y llanto empezó a lamentarse sobre lo que había sucedido. – Se los han llevado… a las mujeres, a los niños… no hemos podido más que arrancarle la vida a unos pocos…-. Agarró a Shu con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y suplicante, como jamás lo había hecho, le pidió un último favor.

– Por favor, te lo suplico, no dejes que mi niña viva siendo una esclava… al menos ella no…¡por… favor! … por…-. Antes de que Shu pudiera responder la mirada inundada de lágrimas de Bakari cedió repentinamente a la muerte, quedando perdida en el infinito. Shu le cerró los párpados y pensó en esas últimas palabras sin dejar de temblar un instante. ¿Cómo iba a hacer él lo que un pueblo de guerreros no había conseguido? ,¿cómo podía hacerle cargar con ese peso?. Estaba aterrorizado, pero al menos ahora tenía una pizca de esperanza, sabía que algunos seguían vivos… Nkuku, Bes …Tuyi. Entonces, justo después de que esa pizca de esperanza iluminara su camino, Shu perdió la conciencia, solo para que otra muy diferente emergiera.

– Por ahora descansa mi pequeño Shu-. Con los ojos iluminados con una chispa violeta y su gema brillando más fuerte que nunca, salió de la casa y caminó de nuevo hasta donde se hallaba el cadáver de su padre. Miró alrededor de este, al menos 12 cadáveres de enemigos a su alrededor, Sefu había cobrado carísima su vida. Se agachó y le acarició la mejilla mientras una lágrima se le escurría. Silencioso lo agarró y lo llevó en brazos hasta el sótano de su antigua casa.

Con un leve meneo de sus dedos, apareció una esfera de viento cristalizado. Con ella cavó una tumba entre la piedra con una precisión quirúrgica y tal como apareció, desapareció. Una corriente de viento sostuvo a Sefu y lo depositó con cuidado sobre la tumba mientras alguien o algo que no era Shu decía unas palabras utilizando su cuerpo como herramienta:

\- Mi querido Sefu, tan humilde, tan dulce…tan joven. Tan frágil que eras por tu condición humana y tu único miedo no era dejar de existir, sino que los que te rodearan lo hicieran también...para mí esto te convierte en el más bravo que de los guerreros que haya conocido en toda mi larga existencia-. Shu empezó a llorar con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de hablar. – Le cuidaste cuando yo cedí mi forma física por él y ahora tú has cedido tu vida a la muerte a cambio de la suya… tu papel en su vida hasta ahora va más allá que el mío, gracias a ti, él sigue respirando-. Apretó los dientes, dejando ver los colmillos. – Ahora es mi turno, le cederé mi fuerza para que pueda sobrevivir a este brutal mundo, te prometo que nuestro hijo no morirá mientras yo siga consciente-. Sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver una mirada inyectada en ira.

– Sin embargo, antes de que le ayude a tomar las riendas de su vida… ¡ME DEJARÁS ANIQUILAR A TUS ENEMIGOS!-.

Y entonces unas alas cristalinas le cubrieron la espalda y de un batir de estas, **Zircón** salió de allí a través del techo, dejando escapar un alarido de dolor y rabia… generando aterradoras tormentas mientras volaba a través del desierto.

 **Nota importante 1: Zircón no es como Rose, ella es una guerrera violenta y perfectamente capaz de ser cruel si hacía falta.**

 **Nota 2: Shu nunca estuvo consciente durante todos los eventos de lo que está por venir y por lo tanto no los recuerda. Esta es la última vez que Zircón tomará las riendas del cuerpo de Shu y lo hace por algo puramente personal.**


	9. Venganza divina (II): rastreo

Una enorme jaula de madera es tirada por dos caballos bajo un sol sin misericordia. En su interior, debilitados por la sed, el hambre, la incertidumbre y el miedo, un gran número de seres humanos se ocultan torpemente de las miradas de desprecio, burla y a veces lascivia de sus captores.

Un hombre de cierta edad, alto, musculoso, de ojos rasgados, barba y pelo negro como un tizón, permanecía en absoluto silencio mientras cabalgaba liderando la caravana, su expresión seria contrastaba con el ánimo festivo de casi todos sus compañeros. La única excepción era un joven de ojos grises que caminaba junto a él, también en completo silencio.

Los bandidos reían y comentaban la suerte que habían tenido con aquella aldea, desprotegida y a kilómetros de cualquier núcleo urbano que pudiera intervenir, "un regalo de los dioses en estos tiempos de miseria", bromeaban mientras miraban a los jóvenes, hechos un ovillo dentro de la jaula. Uno de los bandidos más viejos se acercó a los barrotes y miró a una muchacha de ojos verdes intensos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. –Aunque el vino es una auténtica mierda, ¡las mujeres no están nada mal!-. Fue a meter el brazo para agarrarla, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un mordisco y una mirada de desprecio por parte de la chica. Gritando de dolor, se separó de la jaula y sacó su espada mientras maldecía a la joven. Se disponía a castigar a aquella "niña estúpida", cuando el líder de la caravana se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una mirada asesina que le hizo pararse en seco, a él y a todos los que unos segundos atrás reían animados. El muchacho de ojos plateados suspiró y se dirigió a viejo bandido con una expresión fría:

– Duma, esa muchacha es para el señor local…pero si no te importa perder la cabeza tendré el gusto de cedértela para que le hagas lo que quieras-.

Aterrorizado, Duma negó con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás rápidamente.

–Y a todos los demás, parad de celebrarlo tanto, me irrita después de haber perdido más de 20 guerreros en ese "pueblo desprotegido"-. Uno de los de los jinetes miró a sus compañeros y dejó escapar una leve risa burlona. – ¿Y a quien mierda le importa? , el botín conseguido es enorme y con la guerra cada vez hay más refugiados desesperados que buscan unirse a grupos como el nuestro-. El enorme hombre silencioso que lideraba la caravana se acercó a el y sin previo aviso le dio una patada en el pecho que lo tiró del caballo.

Empezó a gesticular sin que salieran palabras, mientras a su lado el muchacho de ojos plateados traducía su desprecio.

\- Pensaba que se te había olvidado lo que somos, pero acabas de decirlo. Teniendo en cuenta eso la duda que me dejas ahora es… ¿eres estúpido o sencillamente un desgraciado? -.

Dicho esto, se dio simplemente la vuelta y tras dar la orden de seguir adelante la marcha, siguió avanzando.

Casi al anochecer, la caravana arribó a la ciudad de Abdju, una de las más antiguas y bellas de Egipto, así como lugar de paso hasta el destino final de aquellos hombres. El miedo se disipó por un instante y los jóvenes en el interior de la jaula se agolparon contra los barrotes para observar el imponente templo que se alzaba sobre todos los edificios de la ciudad, iluminado por el fuego de las antorchas que rodeaban aquella imponente maravilla. El joven de ojos plateados se acercó a la jaula y casi todos los atrevidos, salvó la misma muchacha de ojos verdes y dos chicos de su misma edad, se separaron asustados. Los ojos de los tres chicos brillaban con un odio intenso y derramarían lágrimas si aún les quedaran energías. El joven de ojos plateados, ignorando la evidente muestra de desprecio, se dirigió a ellos en un tono extrañamente cordial.

– Ese es el Gran templo de Seti, dedicado al culto de varios dioses como Ptah, Horus, Osiris… ¿es precioso verdad?, fue ordenado construir por Seti, hijo de uno de los faraones más poderosos que ha pisado esta tierra-. Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos mientras aquel muchacho de nombre desconocido miraba hipnotizado el templo. Entonces se giró y con una expresión serena dijo de repente.

– Lo que os ha pasado a vosotros nos pasó a cada uno de nosotros, lo lamento… pero esta es la única manera de sobrevivir que tienen los abandonados en tiempos de guerra-.

Ante ese comentario, la muchacha respondió enfurecida. – ¿Eso pretende ser algún tipo de justificación?, destruisteis nuestro pueblo, robasteis nuestros alimentos, ¡asesinasteis a nuestras familias a sangre fría delante de nuestros ojos!, ¡te arrancaría la garganta si estos barrotes no me lo impidieran!-. Hizo el amago de llorar, pero no le salía nada, estaba deshidratada y cansada de hacerlo. El chico de la derecha de la muchacha la abrazó y esta le devolvió el abrazo. – Tuyi…-.

Impasible el muchacho de ojos plateados esbozó una leve sonrisa y les lanzó una cantimplora llena de agua.

– no es ninguna justificación, solo quiero que sepáis porque os está pasando esto… oh, y os aconsejo que no lloréis demasiado, a menos que queráis morir deshidratados-

De repente la caravana se detuvo y el muchacho de ojos plateados se adelantó para ver que sucedía. En la carretera y ante ellos, un hombre enorme y de piel pálida les cortaba el paso. Se dirigió al líder de la caravana.

– Bomani , ¿qué es esto?-. Este sencillamente se encogió de hombros. – Chi..ga..u…-. Bomani se refería torpemente al chico de ojos plateados, Chigaru, para que fuera el quien hablara esta vez. Este asintió y se dirigió al extraño parado en el camino.

-Habla rápido extraño, estamos cansados de nuestro viaje y deseamos reposar-. El hombre señaló a los esclavos de la jaula y dijo algo en una lengua extrajera. Chigaru negó con la cabeza. – No es posible, todos tienen ya un destino-. El hombre rebuscó algo entre sus ropajes y para sorpresa de Bomani y Chigaru, dejó caer una bolsa enorme de oro.

Los líderes hablaron durante unos segundos y Bomani asintió finalmente. Chigaru esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió al interesado. – Puedes llevarte a uno -. Aquel hombre los miró sorprendido, ya que en condiciones normales ese oro habría sido suficiente para comprar tres veces a aquellos esclavos. Pero a pesar de ello, finalmente cedió y aceptó la oferta. Chigaru asintió complacido.

-¡Magnífico!, entonces… ¿quién va a ser?-

 **Parte 2:** _ **Piedra bruta**_

Es difícil saber lo que sintió aquel sacerdote… una mezcla de confusión, miedo, sorpresa... me apuesto que cualquier mortal sentiría lo mismo si un dios se alzara frente a él. Esas eran las palabras que más se repetían un día después de lo sucedido en las casas de la cerveza de toda la ciudad. Un muchacho que decía haber presenciado todo contaba la historia entusiasmado a un grupo de campesinos, que sorprendentemente escuchaban en absoluto silencio y sin interrumpir…

Las actividades comerciales se desarrollaban en la plaza como cualquier otro día cuando empezó todo. Un hombre, joven, enorme, de piel clara y ojos del color de las amatistas entró en la plaza cargando una brisa consigo que lo acarició todo.

En su antebrazo y ante la vista de todos, lucía una joya, quizá un zafiro o un Zircón, pulida de manera experta y del tamaño de un puño. Por supuesto, todos los ojos se posaron en aquella maravillosa piedra. "si la tuviera sería más rico que un faraón, podría comprar la ciudad si fuera mía" … eso se susurraba mientras a su alrededor ya empezaban a moverse los cuchillos. Unos hombres lo rodearon y se hicieron señas para atacar, pero cuando el primero de ellos sacó el cuchillo, los tres asaltantes cayeron como un plomo al suelo, sangrando por cada orificio de su cuerpo. Los tres hombres en el suelo daban bocanadas desesperados, como si intentaran respirar en vano, cuando aquel joven agarró a uno de ellos por el cuello y levantó casi un metro del suelo. Le dijo:

"Corre…"

y entonces lo lanzó contra la multitud y rasgó el cielo con un grito salvaje… que digo un grito, ¡un rugido!, y empezó a repetir una y otra vez:

"¡Donde están los esclavos!, ¡donde está mi pueblo!, ¡donde están mis presas!". Y con los gritos el viento se hacía más y más violento.

Todo el mundo retrocedió o salió corriendo asustado y llamó la atención de los soldados de inmediato, pero estos no se atrevieron ni a acercarse un paso. Se empezaba a susurrar el nombre de varios dioses por las esquinas mientras aquel hombre caminaba hacia adelante, haciendo retroceder a todos mientras repetía las mismas palabras.

Alguien debió avisar a los sacerdotes del templo sobre aquello, porque en un instante uno de ellos, escoltado por una decena de guerreros lo rodearon. Aquel hombre dejó escapar una risa. para acto seguido hacer algo que conseguiría poner de rodillas a todos los que estaban presenciando aquello: su cuerpo brilló hasta tomar forma de… el dios Shu.

Un campesino viejo y desgastado por el alcohol se empezó a reír a carcajadas, interrumpiendo la historia del muchacho – Venga ya Paki, ¿nos estas contando que el dios Shu se apareció en mitad de la ciudad y no nos hemos enterado? -. El chico que contaba la historia lo miró con una sonrisa pícara y dijo. – ¡Probablemente estaríais todos tirados por el suelo borrachos perdidos! -. La multitud empezó a reírse. – ¡En eso tiene razón el muchacho!… anda calla y déjale seguir-.

-En fin, si eso, sigamos la historia…-

El hombre, perdón no, el dios Shu, dijo entonces:

"¡¿levantarías tu espada contra alguno de tus dioses?!". Y entonces el sacerdote temblando y con los ojos en blanco se postró e hizo postrarse a todos los soldados ante aquella visión divina. El dios lo ignoró y pasando por encima suya avanzó hasta llegar a las casas de pobres de las afueras.

Allí, un niño pequeño se puso frente a él y a pesar de los gritos desesperados de su madre no se movió un dedo de donde estaba. Shu esbozó una sonrisa, aparentemente sorprendido con el valor inconsciente del chiquillo y le dijo:

"¿tienes algo que decirme pequeño?". El niño asintió y señaló al sur, dirección al desierto y con tono sereno dijo: "tus presas fueron por allí". La expresión del dios cambió y ante el chico, desplegó unas enormes alas fantasmagóricas que levantaron el polvo y arena a su alrededor. Se quitó la pluma de avestruz de su cabello y se la cedió al muchacho, que la tomó como si se tratara de una bolsa de diamantes. Y entonces elevó las alas y en un instante desapareció de la vista de todos…

-No me lo creo-. Dijo uno de los que escuchaba. – pero buena historia-. Otro a su lado dijo: - pues yo sí, a ver…no creo que fuera un dios, pero si algo por encima de los seres humanos…mucha gente lo está comentando por la ciudad-. Paki se rascó la cabeza, curioso y dijo entonces

-lo que yo quisiera saber… es que habrá sido de los desgraciados que perseguía lo que fuera eso…-

 **¡El siguiente mañana! Aviso, será bestia como el solo**

 **Nota: el nombre "Paki" , no viene de la paquita xD, es un nombre que significa testigo (de hecho, todos los nombres tienen significado, por si os apetece echarles un ojo.**

 **Nota 2: Abdju exist… existía (ahora son ruinas) y el templo más de lo mismo, echadle un ojo a algunas fotos, la verdad impresiona.**


	10. Venganza divina (III): arena roja

Era medio día, el sol incidía directamente sobre las cabezas de los hombres, que avanzaban incansable a través de las arenas, con la visión de la recompensa dándoles la energía que necesitaban para continuar. Pero aquel calor era peligroso hasta para el más avezado habitante del desierto y algunos de ellos ya sufrían delirios debidos a la intensa deshidratación.

Chigaru se secó el sudor de frente bajo sus ropajes y se dirigió a Bomani jadeante:

\- Esto es el infierno, ahora si suena apetecible la idea de tomar la ruta junto al Nilo -.

Bomani negó con la cabeza y se pasó un dedo por el cuello. Y es que aquellas eran las principales rutas de comercio, objetivo preferido de otros grupos de bandidos, más ahora que los soldados que las patrullaban habían partido para defender sus hogares de la poderosa armada Nubia.

Pero el sol inclemente, la falta de agua y los hombres no eran sus peores enemigos… había algo más, algo que se acercaba cargado con el intenso deseo de verles morir. El tiempo empezó a cambiar y los líderes de la caravana se detuvieron. Chigaru y Bomani miraron al horizonte y la expresión serena de ambos se hizo añicos.

– Pero de donde ha salido …-. Frente a ellos, como un enorme muro cuyo final no alcanzaba a discernir la vista, se aproximaba a toda velocidad una tormenta de arena monstruosa, mucho más enorme de las que habían visto jamás. Los caballos empezaron a ponerse a nerviosos y los hombres sencillamente miraban aterrorizados aquel infierno que se cernía sobre ellos. Chigaru se dirigió a todos para intentar poner orden y calmar al grupo:

\- ¡Escuchad!, da igual lo grande que sea, ¡es una tormenta de arena!, hemos pasado por esta situación decenas de veces y nadie ha muerto hasta ahora … vamos, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer, ¡así que dejad de admirar a ese monstruo y poneos en marcha!, ¡tapad la jaula!, ¡cubríos los ojos, la boca, la nariz!, subid la colina, escondeos tras lo que podáis y aguantad! , ¡detrás de esto nos espera una montaña de oro , suficiente para que todos alcancemos la ansiada liberación de esta vida miserable!, ¡VAMOS!-

Los hombres se miraron, asintieron motivados y de inmediato empezaron a prepararse para el contacto. Pero incluso con las palabras de ánimo de su capitán, no podían evitar sentir escalofríos al ver aquello. Era tan enorme y violenta que parecía que iba a devorarles cuando les alcanzara, a deshacerlos en un millón de pedazos, como si se tratara de una tormenta de pequeñas cuchillas que buscan la sangre. En el interior de la jaula todos estaban agarrados, temblando de miedo e indefensos más allá de unas tristes mantas raídas. Bes se acercó a su aterrorizado hermano pequeño y lo abrazó contra él. Este se le agarró a la espalda, lloroso, mientras decía:

– No quiero morir así… -. Bes le acarició el pelo y negó con la cabeza. – No vamos a morir aquí-

La tormenta se encontraba muy cerca y todos cerraron los ojos para recibir el impacto cuando algo increíble sucedió: Como si tuviera vida, aquel enorme muro de arena los evadió.

Todos se quedaron helados al ver aquello, parecía como si algo divino hubiera les hubiera protegido. Pero entonces, antes de que los hombres pudieran cantar victoria, el muro de arena cambió de rumbo… y los cercó. Ahora estaban atrapados en mitad de una tormenta interminable, en una cárcel cuyos barrotes eran la misma tormenta. Todos se preguntaban que sucedía, miraban a sus líderes buscando una respuesta, pero estos estaban tan desconcertados como ellos.

Tardaron en darse cuenta de que la muerte los había alcanzado. Una sombra prácticamente imperceptible al ojo humano derribó a un hombre y algo salpicó a sus compañeros cercanos.

–¿pero…que? -.

Se miraron el traje, estaba lleno de sangre… y en el suelo, el hombre que hace un instante estaba junto a ellos, yacía sin vida con un agujero justo en el corazón. Sobre el cadáver, un joven enorme, de ojos violetas, con una gema en el antebrazo y mirada fría y asesina. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, cayeron al suelo, sin heridas, pero sangrando y con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Los bandidos dirigieron su atención hacia aquel ser que había aparecido de la nada, incapaces de mover un músculo. Zircón caminó sobre los cadáveres impasible, disfrutando de aquellas miradas de desconcierto y terror.

Sacaron y sus espadas y Chigaru y Bomani se pusieron al frente. El joven de ojos plateados sabía que no podían huir, la mirada de que aquel ser le decía que, sea por lo que fuese, había venido aquí simplemente a acabar con sus vidas, que nada de lo que dijeran los salvaría… y que su lucha había acabado en el momento el que los alcanzó.

Varios de los bandidos se lanzaron a por el con la espada en ristre, pero su determinación se hundió cuando cruzaron sus miradas con la de Zircón. En menos de un segundo, este invocó unos brazales de su gema, que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo con una especie de armadura fantasmagórica. Intentaron huir, pero del cuerpo del ser salieron varios ecos fantasmales que se abalanzaron sobre ellos y les arrancaron los miembros sin piedad y con una facilidad pasmosa, como si fueran simples moscas a las que les arrancaban las alas. Varios de los bandidos se orinaron encima presenciado aquella carnicería, muchos de ellos miraban aterrorizados a sus capitanes, los cuales también estaban estupefactos y eran incapaces de reaccionar.

Zircón dejó ver una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el escenario que había creado.

\- … Temblad, como lo hicieron los niños al ver morir a sus padres…-

Chigaru se puso firme y se dirigió a él con una mirada de rabia. –¡¿Qué se supone que eres tu…?!-. Zircón agarró una espada del suelo, miró el filo y entonces se acercó a él como una ráfaga de viento huracanada, quedando frente a frente a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- ¿Que más te da?, si vas a morir-.

Y entonces su mirada cambió, se volvió una llena de ira y cortó por la mitad al hombre que había justo detrás suya, bañando a Chigaru en su sangre. El joven se quedó paralizado, con los ojos en blanco, mientras el resto de los bandidos caían presa del pánico e intentaban huir, solo para ser cazados y asesinados por el eco de los movimientos de Zircón.

Bomani se lanzó a por él, pero Zircón respondió con fugaz tajo vertical ascendente. El viejo soldado consiguió esquivar el fatal ataque por un pelo e intentó contraatacar, pero ahora el pesado golpe descendente cayó sobre él, obligándole a cubrirse. La espada se quebró como si fuera un papiro gastado, pero él pudo escapar de nuevo de la muerte, no esta vez sin consecuencias: su mano derecha había desaparecido junto con su espada.

Bomani retrocedió esbozando una expresión de dolor y varios jinetes se lanzaron a galope contra él monstruo e intentaron alcanzarlo, pero Zircón sencillamente se apartó un lado de un salto antes de que la carga le alcanzara, y de un tajo con ambas manos, le cortó la cabeza de cuajo a uno de los caballos, haciendo que el jinete cayera con él y se partiera el cuello en la nefasta por la nefasta caída.

Los jinetes restantes miraron sorprendidos la escena por un instante y entonces volvieron a cargar, pero Zircón meneó los dedos y una ráfaga de viento extremadamente violenta los tiró al suelo. La gema se acercó a uno de los jinetes derribados y lo levantó del suelo con una sola mano dispuesto a rematarlo. Bomani se acercó corriendo hacia el para intentar rescatarlo, pero Zircón palmeó el aire frente a él y un eco de su cuerpo lo tiró hacia atrás con un leve pulso de aire…y ante la impotente mirada de sus compañeros volvió a fijar su atención en el jinete y esta vez concentró un enorme pulso de viento explosivo en su pecho, que hizo trizas sus costillas y órganos internos al desatarlo. El otro jinete cedió al terror de la escena y salió corriendo despavorido hacia la tormenta de arena, pero nada más alcanzarla se deshizo como un peluche ante la fuerza de esta.

Ahora solo Chigaru y Bomani seguían vivos, el resto alfombraban la arena del desierto y la pintaban de rojo. Chigaru seguía congelado de terror y Bomani miraba impotente como su adversario descansaba sobre el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros. Zircón esbozó una sonrisa triste y dejó escapar una leve risa entre dientes.

\- …A Rose le parecía despreciable usar nuestra fuerza contra los seres humanos, incluso mostrar nuestros poderes era algo intolerable según Perla… ninguna se daba cuenta de que en la intención de protegerlos se creían por encima de los seres humanos, como si fuéramos una especie de … dioses… o cualquier cosa con unos valores por encima de los vuestros, porque… ¡que deshonra caer presa de la ira ante unos seres inferiores e incapaces de hacernos nada! -.

Chistó y su expresión se tornó feroz. - Eso es porque ninguna de ellas llegó a probar el dolor que pueden provocar un humano, nunca tuvieron la posibilidad… no, no estamos por encima, somos igual de salvajes llegado el momento de la verdad, ¿verdad hombre mudo?, ¿a qué ahora por ejemplo tu deseas matarme con todo tu ser? -

Bomani lo miraba con desprecio e impotencia en absoluto silencio, sabía que no podía hacer nada. Zircón se acercó hasta él y le puso la espada en la nuca.

\- No te preocupes, ya me he saciado, esto será rápido-.

Zircón levantó la espada y Bomani cerró los ojos, preparado para morir … pero entonces algo atacó por la espalda a la gema… Chigaru se había abalanzado sobre él. Zircón se dio media vuelta y de un salto intentó esquivarlo, pero incluso con su rápida reacción recibió un corte en el ojo izquierdo.

-No te atrevas a tocarle…-

Bomani miró al joven y empezó a negar con la cabeza, suplicando con la mirada que el chaval se fuera de allí … fue en ese instante Zircón lo comprendió todo.

-Este chico de ojos plateados es tu hijo …-.

No podría haberse presentado más deliciosa venganza que aquella. Zircón se abalanzó sobre el chico con la espada en ristre, cuando Bomani se agarró a sus piernas. En un instante pensó en despacharlo, pero entonces el mudo hizo lo imposible, el mudo habló:

-¡..i..e..dad, or...fa…or!-

Pedía piedad… pero no para él. Bomani lloraba, suplicaba por la vida de su hijo con todo lo que su cuerpo daba de sí. Ver aquella escena le recordó inevitablemente a Sefu, lo que hizo que su piedad aflorara por un instante…Zircón bajó la espada y chistó contrariado. Chigaru se abalanzó sobre él gritando, pero a medio camino se cayó como un plomo al suelo. Su padre gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero entonces Zircón negó con la cabeza.

– No está muerto, solo ha perdido el conocimiento por falta de… digamos aire … -

El viejo soldado lo miró sorprendido, ¿había realmente perdonado la vida a su hijo o aquello era solo un juego macabro?. La tormenta de arena se disipó en un instante y Zircón señaló uno de los caballos.

\- Vete, antes de que despierte tu hijo, mantenlo alejado de esta existencia miserable maldita sea…-

Bomani asintió con la cabeza, recogió a su hijo en brazos y se dispuso a irse.

-Es…ero no ver…te nun..ca más-

Zircón asintió serio.

-Claro que lo esperas…-

Cuando Zircón se aseguró de que el caballo se había perdido en el horizonte, enterró los cuerpos bajo una manta de arena y se acercó a la Jaula. Quitó las mantas y miró a los esclavos; estaban temblando en una esquina, puede que no hubieran visto nada, pero lo habían escuchado todo. Sin embargo, al verlo todos se abalanzaron hacia los barrotes.

-¡¿Shu?!, ¡¿eres tú?! , ¡estás vivo!, ¡estás aquí!-

Zircón partió el candado de un espadazo y todos salieron y todos le abrazaron. La gema les devolvió el abrazo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a todos ellos:

-Cuidad bien de mi pequeño- .

Y dichas estas palabras, la conciencia de Zircón se desvaneció para no volver jamás…


	11. Huida

" _Que hermoso jardín… nunca había visto tanto verde antes ni había escuchado el agua fluir con tanta intensidad. Incluso el sol es diferente, este no quema, es delicioso… podría echarme una siesta en esa hamaca que cuelga entre los dos algarrobos de la colina"_

De repente sintió una punzada en el ojo y la sensación de paz se disipó. Confundido, se echó la mano a la cara.

\- … que? -.

Su palma se llenó de sangre y la visión del ojo izquierdo se le nubló por un instante. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró de frente con la figura de una bella mujer de cabellos carmesí. Tan extraño como era aquello, no sintió la necesidad de retroceder, sino la de refugiarse entre los brazos de aquella mujer, desprendía un aire familiar.

La dama adelantó la mano y le levantó la barbilla, haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos, cargados de convicción y resquicios de un intenso miedo. Su voz sonó cercana y reconfortante:

\- No te detengas jamás…no cedas a la soledad pues nunca lo estarás… y por supuesto no tengas piedad con aquellos que deseen arrebatarte la vida pues ese es el error de todo hombre bueno que acaba muerto… sobrevive, eres lo único que me queda en este mundo CRUEL-

De repente Shu abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando al techo… parece que todo había sido solo un sueño. Miró a su alrededor desorientado, intentando recordar donde estaba, pero todo le resultaba desconocido. Un hilo de luz se colaba por la minúscula ventana y le dejaba ver los escasos muebles de la habitación: un baúl, una cómoda carcomida y una pequeña mesita sobre la que reposaba una lámpara de aceite cubierta de polvo… desde luego no era su casa, parecía estar en una vieja posada…

Intentó moverse, pero un dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo y le hizo gritar de dolor. Alguien entró corriendo a la habitación alertado por los gritos del muchacho, alguien familiar para Shu.

\- Shu?! Estás…? , no te muevas, estás muy herido -

Esa voz…

-Bes… ¿eres tu?-

 _-Imposible, Bes estaba_ … (¡) -... La visión de su amigo le devolvió a la cruda realidad; Los recuerdos le inundaron de golpe y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas de manera casi inconsciente. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se apretó muy fuerte el pecho mientras balbuceaba con la respiración entrecortada propia del llanto, el nombre de su padre.

Bes se acercó y lo abrazó con cuidado, Shu le devolvió el abrazo y lloró sobre el un largo rato sin plantearse porque su amigo estaba allí.

Poco a poco, los supervivientes del pueblo se fueron acercando a la habitación para ver cómo estaba el muchacho que les había salvado la vida. Casi todo eran niños y mujeres, los cadáveres que faltaban en la aldea fatídico día. Shu los miró a todos confundido con los ojos hinchados de llorar.

\- Como es posible que estéis aquí? , os habían raptado a todos…-

Una niña pequeña se acercó a la cama mirándole con estrellas en los ojos.

\- ¿no lo recuerdas?, ¡nos salvaste de los malos! -

Shu se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta, más confundido con cada cosa que sucedía. La madre de Tuyi, viendo la confusión de Shu, les pidió a todos que salieran un instante. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido, el muchacho fue a abrir la boca, pero la madre de Tuyi lo interrumpió.

\- Basta con que entiendas que esto no es ningún sueño-

La mujer le indicó a Shu que se palpara el ojo izquierdo y al hacerlo este pareció sorprenderse, una herida, ya curada, le atravesaba el párpado.

\- ¡Es real!…algo ha pasado mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿no es cierto?-

La madre de Tuyi asintió con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Que nos salvaste, no le des más vueltas, lo comprenderás algún día, pero no será hoy–

Shu dejó reposar la cabeza en la almohada e intentó despejarse, con la sensación de que olvidaba algo. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba e intentó incorporarse de golpe, doblándose de dolor.

\- No te muevas o te abrirás las heridas! -

Shu se dirigió a ella mientras esgrimía una mueca de dolor.

-Desde que me he despertado no la he visto…donde… donde está Tuyi-

Ante la pregunta, la expresión de aquella mujer se apagó en un instante, no habrían hecho falta palabras para saber que algo malo le había sucedido a su hija.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, descans…-

Shu repitió la pregunta con miedo en su tono de voz:

-Bennu…por favor, dime donde está-

El silencio inundó la habitación durante un rato hasta que finalmente ella se derrumbó. Nunca había visto una expresión como aquella, ese desgarro absoluto en el rostro de aquella mujer.

\- La compraron antes de que nos encontraras-

Incapaz de asimilar más puñaladas, Shu permaneció en silencio y se recostó con la mirada perdida en el techo mientras la madre de la muchacha le cogía fuerte de la mano.

\- Donde la compraron-

Bennu se quedó mirándolo con un nudo en la garganta.

\- No te lo voy a…-

Shu se levantó de la cama a pesar de las heridas y su mirada se tornó tan salvaje que asustó a la pobre mujer.

\- En Abdju… pero hijo, no se te pase por la cabeza ir, fue hace semanas…-

Una expresión de evidente desprecio apareció en el rostro de Shu, desprecio por el destino cruel y los hombres que lo regían. Esa tarde no diría una sola palabra, su mente estaba demasiado distraída intentando asimilar su nuevo mundo…Y al caer la noche Shu ya había decidido desaparecer.

Mientras los otros dormían, agarró sus ropajes, agua para el viaje, robó una espada de una de las habitaciones y se escurrió hasta la salida de la Taberna. Su determinación le daba fuerzas para resistir el dolor que implicaba moverse, pero eso no evitaba que su sangre dejara de fluir; sin que se diera cuenta, una pequeña herida de la espalda se abrió y empezó a dejar un leve rastro de sangre. La respiración agitada fruto del esfuerzo por caminar en su estado, acabó por delatarle, irrumpiendo el sueño ligero del más cercano a él en ese momento, justo Bes.

Confundido, el muchacho lo vio de pie y tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, tiempo que Shu aprovechó para salir corriendo de allí, no permitiría que nadie lo detuviera. Sin tiempo para avisar a nadie, Bes corrió tras su amigo, desesperado, pero al salir de la Taberna ya lo había perdido de vista entre las ruinas de aquel pueblo abandonado… la frustración duró poco al descubrir un leve reguero de gotas de sangre sobre la arena.

Shu corría jadeante entre las casas derruidas, buscando salir de la ciudad o despistar a su amigo, cuando lo escuchó pisándole los talones. De un salto entró en una casa abandonada y se escondió pegándose a la pared a la espera de que Bes pasara de largo.

Para Bes el rastro de sangre le había llevado hasta allí, pero finalmente la arena lo había cubierto. Se dejó caer de rodillas y apretó los dientes con fuerza, impotente ante la reacción de su amigo y su incapacidad para detenerlo. - _mierda…-_

Como si pudiera escucharlo, empezó gritar dirigiéndose a Shu, la tristeza y la rabia estaban grabadas en su voz:

\- Adonde vas Shu?! , que pretendes hacer?!... asi de fácil nos abandonas?!-

A Shu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero ya estaba convencido de marcharse muy lejos de allí. Bes se levantó y fue caminando sin dejar de hablar entre las ruinas en las que su amigo se escondía.

\- Es que crees que eres el más herido aquí?, ¡maldito egoísta!… ¡TODOS hemos perdido algo!-

El jadeo del herido delató la presencia de Shu… la puerta de madera podrida se abrió frente a él y bes entró lentamente.

\- ¿Esto es por ella no? …-

Shu guardó silencio y agachó la mirada. Bes empezó a llorar mientras seguía acercándose:

\- Shu… Tuyi se ha ido para siempre, como tu padre y el mío, como todas esas familias que desaparecieron en un instante aquel día… duele, pero es el mundo que nos ha tocado vivir, cruel y egoísta-

El joven de ojos azules negó con la cabeza violentamente y, tembloroso, alzó la espada ante la sorpresa de su derrotado amigo.

\- Aparta de mi camino-

Bes no le hizo caso y continuó acercándose a él, sabía que no lo heriría. Finalmente lo arrinconó contra la pared y Shu se vio obligado a bajar el arma lentamente, después de perder a tantos no sería el que mataría a su mejor amigo

\- No te sientas solo Shu-

y Entonces, para su enorme sorpresa Bes lo agarró por los hombros y lo besó. Cuando este se retiró el joven híbrido lo miró confundido. Fue a besarlo esta vez el pero justo cuando Bes cerró los ojos, Shu agarró la espada y con el pomo lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero me niego a aceptar que he perdido a alguien más… -

Finalmente, Jadeante, herido y con el alma llena de arena, el heredero del zircón se perdió en el horizonte para no volver.


	12. Resquicios quebrados

El primer lugar al que fue Shu fue Abdju, pero como le habían vaticinado, allí no encontró nada salvo extrañas miradas de miedo y recelo. Nadie parecía recordar nada, ni la carreta ni a aquel hombre que compró a Tuyi por lo que el rastro se perdió antes de siquiera empezar a buscar. No ayudaba la absoluta indiferencia de los habitantes de aquella ciudad ante la desesperación de Shu, nada que ver con la dulzura de los habitantes de su pequeña aldea…pero no cedería, no ahora que lo había abandonado todo.

Decidido, viajó con mercaderes a cambio de protección, buscando cualquier pista sobre la muchacha; Cheni (Tinis), Tantere (dandera), Uaset (Tebas), Gebtu (coptos), Men-nefer (Menfis)… nada, Egipto parecía haber olvidado que Tuyi existió alguna vez. Lo único que encontraba a menudo en los caminos era muerte, codicia, guerra, miseria, resentimiento, miedo… su existencia idílica en la aldea se planteaba ahora como algo absurdo y lejano, algo que no entendía como había durado tanto.

Pasaron los meses, incluso los años y el dolor por la pérdida se enfrió poco a poco, al igual que su decisión de encontrar a su amiga. Incluso así, Shu no dejó de viajar, y lo hacía siempre con un retrato al carboncillo de Tuyi, conservando aún la tibia esperanza de que algún día pudiera hallarla… y reconocerla.

Con el paso de los años, su cada vez mayor habilidad con la espada y su inmensa fuerza que decían superaba a la de un hombre, le hicieron ganarse prestigio como escolta y mercenario viajero, así como el sobrenombre de _Runihura_ (destructor) , más por miedo que por otra cosa, ya que pocas veces Shu se había visto obligado a matar.

Con cerca de 24 años, recorría por undécima vez la habitual ruta de comercio a través de la península del Sinai sin saber que sería este lugar y este anodino viaje el que le revelaría parte de su auténtica naturaleza, su inmenso poder oculto y una meta propia de un inmortal.

Ya había caído el sol y Shu descansaba en su tienda, levemente iluminada por lámparas de aceite que proporcionaban un poco de calor en las heladoras noches del desierto. Llevaban varios días de travesía bajo un sol abrasador y un viento implacable por lo que aquel oasis se sentía como un regalo divino. Naeem , el otro mercenario contratado para escoltar a los mercaderes, entró en la tienda con una jarra de leche con canela y un poco de pan relleno de dátiles:

\- Ten, come un poco, no me gustaría llevar a mí solo a estos a través de todo el Sinaí-

Shu se incorporó y le agradeció la comida.

-Haré yo la primera guardia, así que aprovecha para dormir unas horas- dijo Naeem mientras Shu daba cuenta del pan con dátiles. Shu se bebió de un trago la leche y tras volverle a agradecer la comida a Naeem se volvió a echar. Apenas conocía a aquel hombre de unos pocos días, pero ya se había ganado su confianza con su buen hacer, le recordaba levemente a Bes.

El apacible sueño se vio interrumpido por unos fuertes ruidos en exterior. Shu decidió salir a comprobar y nada más salir de la tienda su rostro reflejó el horror de la escena; los mercaderes estaban muertos, no había cuerpo con vida, y en el centro de la escena una mujer, con la piel del color del fuego y una mirada perdida y vacía, atravesaba a Naeem con una espada que parecía hecha de topacio.

Era absurdo… ¿Cómo había pasado esto?, ¿cómo no había sentido tal masacre?, ¿quién era esa mujer?... ¿esto realmente estaba pasando o era solo un mal sueño?

Con el pie, aquella mujer retiró el cadáver de la espada y miró fijamente a Shu, miró su brazo derecho y se detuvo en su gema. Con una sonrisa inocente que contrastaba con la crueldad de la escena se dirigió a el:

-Zircón, ¿eres tú?, ¿porque esa forma?, que... ¿Qué te ha pasado? -.

Shu estaba aterrorizado, estaba claro que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

–…¿A quién le estás hablando? –

Con una expresión divertida respondió al muchacho:

\- ¡A ti tonta!, ¿a quién sino?, estamos solas aquí-.

Shu se fijó que en el pecho de la mujer había una gema quebrada y la idea de que ese ser tuviera alguna relación con su madre le cruzó la mente. Tenía la impresión de que hablar con ella sería en vano, que en un momento tendría que enfrentarse a ella por su vida, pero no pudo evitar contestarle, quizá sentía que en cuanto acabara esa conversación regaría la arena con su sangre:

\- …Creo que me confundes, mi nombre es Shu–

La mujer parecía empezar a ponerse nerviosa y señaló la gema de su antebrazo.

-Deja de bromear, eso que tienes en el brazo es tu gema, me estás diciendo que te he confundido …. No, ¡NO!, ¡aunque pasaran mil años la reconocería! -.

Shu se miró el brazo y por un instante se sintió seguro.

–No sé de qué estás hablando, esto lo tengo desde que nací –

Fue en un instante, a la mujer se le cambió la cara y alzó su espada;

-ya basta de bromas zircón… ¡por favor!, llevo cien años buscándote, ¡vagando por esta tierra fétida!... y por fin… ¡por fin te he encontrado! -.

Shu fue retrocediendo poco a poco, pero en un momento dado la mujer soltó la espada y Shu se detuvo. Ella se acercó, le acarició la mejilla derecha y lo miró con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación. Shu no sabía que sentir en ese momento; ¿miedo?, ¿piedad?, ¿tristeza?... ¿ternura?. Algo muy dentro de él tenía ganas de abrazarla. Fue a besarlo, pero Shu la apartó, estaba terriblemente confuso.

–¡¿Pero qué te pasa Zircón?!, ¿¡es que no me reconoces?!-. Shu no sabía que responder, no sabía qué hacer.

De repente recordó algo que una vez le dijo su padre sobre su gema. –Te has referido a la gema de mi antebrazo en un par de ocasiones…mi madre tenía una exactamente igual que esta, es posible que sea ella a la que la buscas, pero según sé desapareció la noche que yo nací-.

La mujer cayó de rodillas, la cara se le descompuso y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente porque acababa de comprender lo que Shu todavía no. Por algún motivo sentía pena, pero sabía que debía buscar un arma rápido, ella sola había acabado con todo el campamento y él estaba totalmente vulnerable.

Antes de tan siquiera dar un paso, la expresión de tristeza de la mujer de rojo se mezcló con ira y asco. Lo miró fijamente con unos ojos de desprecio llenos de lágrimas, cogió su arma y se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Monstruo! , me la has arrebatado…eres una abominación y por tu culpa… ¡ ELLA SE HA IDO PARA SIEMPRE!

Shu rodó para coger justo a tiempo la espada del cadáver de Naeem y parar el golpe a duras penas. La fuerza con la que golpeó la mujer de rojo era tal que quebró la hoja de la espada de un solo golpe. Shu dio un salto hacia la derecha esquivando por los pelos una veloz estocada, pero antes de darse cuenta, la mujer de rojo ya se le había acercado y le había propinado un durísimo rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin respiración y de rodillas.

Estaba condenado, un tajo y Shu perdería la cabeza. Pero justo cuando la mujer de rojo iba a rematarlo, la gema de su brazo empezó a brillar y su asesina salió disparada hacia atrás como si fuera empujada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. La onda la desarmó y Shu vio la oportunidad de contraatacar. Se acercó corriendo a por ella, pero a pesar de estar desestabilizada la mujer no estaba indefensa, con facilidad se las arregló para propinar una veloz patada. Shu la esquivó ágilmente saltando hacia su lateral y consiguió acertarle un tajo profundo en el talón. La mujer de rojo aulló de dolor y cayó de cara al suelo.

Fue a rematarla, pero antes de darle la estocada final se fijó que la mujer lloraba de nuevo. Ahora sentía curiosidad…:

–¿Porque lloras ahora?... ¿es miedo a morir? - entre el llanto se intercaló la risa de la mujer

-No…es más, ahora que no está ella...- . Dejó la frase a medias. - Su gema te ha defendido de mí, a ti, un…mátame ya monstruo, he matado a todos los tuyos, ¿qué más motivos quieres? -.

Shu sintió lástima y era joven e ingenuo todavía, así que en una falsa ilusión de misericordia le dio la espalda y se alejó. La mujer de rojo se levantó, sacó una daga y sin dudarlo fue a apuñalarlo por la espalda, pero Shu cargado de una velocidad que ni el mismo reconoció se dio la vuelta paró la daga, la desarmó de una patada y ya sin dudarlo la atravesó con una estocada limpia y rápida.

En el último momento antes de desaparecer la mujer esbozó una sonrisa. Desapareció en una nube y de ella solo quedó su espada y la gema quebrada de su pecho.

 _\- ¿Esto soy yo? -_

Shu, lejos de sorprenderse las recogió, agarró al único camello vivo que quedaba y sin cambiar la expresión, se puso en camino.

 **Nota: Topacio era la antigua compañera y amante de Zircón, la cual huyó de sus hermanas para no volver jamás al ver que perdían la identidad y el sentido.**


	13. rastreando sueños

Con la gema de Topacio quebrada en su muñeca, Shu caminó durante semanas sin rumbo aparente, guiado solo por un instinto que no daba pistas del porqué de su camino. No solo dirigido hacia un destino desconocido por algo en su interior, desde que segara a la dama del color del juego, algo había cambiado. Sin comida y agua, podía recorrer fácilmente kilómetros de desierto bajo el azote del sol y la luna, que parecían turnarse incapaces de tumbar a lo que aparentaba ser un simple joven mortal. Su fuerza, su velocidad y sus reflejos mejoraban cada día, y una suave brisa ahora lo acompañaba allí adonde fuera.

Cada noche frente a la hoguera, observaba con una extraña nostalgia la gema, contrariado por no haber podido aclarar sus dudas antes de acabar con ella. Sentía que había malgastado la única oportunidad que tendría en años de hablar con un ser "divino" su madre.

Arropado por el crepitar de las llamas, Shu yacía sobre la arena, pensativo, cubierto hasta el cuello con su túnica, observando un cielo coronado de incontables estrellas. Sin darse cuenta se iba quedando dormido, hasta que finalmente la realidad se fundía con sus sueños. Desde el despertar de sus poderes, sus viajes oníricos le llevaban siempre a un bello templo esculpido en piedras preciosas, en el que muchas figuras sin rostro le susurraban palabras incomprensibles y bailaban alegremente en torno a una reconfortante luz amarilla. Despertaba siempre justo antes de alcanzarla, cuando de repente todas las figuras sin rostro se detenían y retrocedían desvaneciéndose en las sombras.

Lo primero que alcanzaba a ver al despertar cada mañana era la luz del sol, que tras las interminables dunas, teñía la arena de ámbar, único momento de la jornada en el que la temperatura daba un leve respiro al viajero. Y de nuevo, se ponía en marcha… Aquel día no sería como todos los anteriores

Tras horas de viaje bajo un sol abrasador, caminó hacia la cresta de una enorme duna que ocultaba la línea del horizonte, y cuando llegó a esta y alzó la vista, sus pupilas se dilataron para apreciar la belleza de aquel paisaje.

-El valle de la luna…-

Muchos mercaderes le habían hablado de aquel lugar, que tildaban del desierto más hermoso del planeta, pero nunca esperaba que las exageraciones de aquellos viajeros estuvieran a la par con la realidad; paredes de roca roja arenisca de cientos de metros de altura, se extendían por kilómetros, como una muralla natural en mitad del interminable desierto, formando estas un valle de arenas tranquilas, hogar de los llamados Nabateos.

Se ocultó la gema de su brazo para evitar problemas con posibles bandidos especialmente codiciosos y entonces descendió rápidamente, emocionado al anticipar las maravillas que encontraría entre los laberintos de piedra. Se paró frente a la enorme estructura montañosa con estrellas en los ojos. Miró a través de una de las enormes grietas, y sin pensar un instante entró en ella.

El camino se estrechaba según avanzaba y la luz del sol cada vez tenía más dificultades para alcanzar el interior, pero a Shu aquello no le importaba, estaba absorto observando las estructuras naturales con vetas doradas y carmesí que le rodeaban. Finalmente, tras horas caminando entre senderos de roca, la oscuridad se lo tragó todo y entonces pudo distinguirse un breve atisbo de luz al final del camino que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo le decía que el impulso que lo había movido hasta entonces lo había guiado a aquel preciso lugar.

Al salir de aquella angosta grieta lo que vio lo dejo maravillado: sobre la ladera del muro multicolor, se alzaba un espectacular templo aspecto cristalino, similar al de sus sueños. Embobado, avanzó sin quitarle la vista de encima a cada detalle, cada columna, cada exquisito detalle engastado sobre aquella impresionante fachada, completamente diferente a todo lo que había visto en sus viajes por Egipto. Eso no parecía obra de hombres, sino de auténticos Dioses.

Absorto como estaba, Shu no notó que la arena a su alrededor empezaba a juntarse y agitarse. Y cuando fue a pisar el primer escalón de entrada, algo le agarró el pie y le arrastró violentamente hacia atrás. Sorprendido, se dio media vuelta con dificultad mientras era arrastrado y vio que un tentáculo de arena tiraba de él, y justo detrás de este la arena se levantaba, formando muros que empezaban a rodearle rápidamente. Sin pensar ni en lo que estaba sucediendo, agarró la espada de topacio y de un tajo cortó el tentáculo. Libre, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el interior del templo para refugiarse de lo que fuera aquello, pero un muro de arena le salió al paso.

Bestias de arena emergieron de este y se abalanzaron sobre él, mientras los muros seguían formando una prisión a su alrededor. Con rápidos tajos de su espada, disipaba en el aire a aquellas cosas antes de que le alcanzaran, pero sin tocar siquiera el suelo, volvían a formarse de nuevo.

Jadeante, buscó una salida a todo aquello mientras esquivaba las furiosas embestidas de los cada vez más numerosos seres de arena. El paso se cortaría en breve y quedaría atrapado en una tumba de arena si no hacía nada rápido. De repente, alguien se dirigió a él desde algún lugar y shu buscó acelerado de dónde provenía aquella voz. Entonces la vio, una apertura que llevaba a una grieta en la roca, desde la que dos niños le indicaban que corriera hacia allí.

Se cubrió el rostro y esprintó directo hacia la salida sin detenerse a esquivar. Los seres se cebaron con él y le desgarraron la piel con afilados y constantes placajes, tratando de detenerle, pero entonces la brisa alrededor del joven se volvió cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que, en su último salto, una poderosa ráfaga le abrió el paso, deshaciendo a sus perseguidores y el muro que se formaba en ese momento frente a él.

Las bestias no accedieron al interior de la caverna, estas se disiparon y un muro se levantó, cortando el paso hacia el claro. Los chicos empezaron a hablar muy acelerados en un idioma que Shu no comprendía, mientras este jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento y poner en orden su cabeza tras lo que acababa de suceder. Con una mueca de dolor, se recostó sobre la pared de roca y se dirigió a los muchachos.

\- Si no hubiera sido por vosotros ahora mismo estaría durmiendo varios metros bajo la arena, gracias-

Estos le devolvieron una sonrisa y con la mano le indicaron que les siguiera. Shu se levantó con dificultad y uno de los chicos, el que parecía más joven, se acercó y lo ayudó a caminar.

-je,je , gracias de nuevo…-.

Este lo miró con ojos brillantes de admiración y señaló su gema en el brazo, que había quedado expuesta por los desgarros de su ropa. Antes de que Shu la ocultara, el muchacho lo sorprendió dirigiéndose a él en su propio idioma.

\- ¡Usted es poderoso como ella!, el único que ha luchado contra el monstruo y ha sobrevivido… ¿nos ayudará a recuperar nuestro hogar? –

Shu lo miró en silencio por un instante y pensó para sus adentros. Había llegado a aquel lugar por algún motivo, y no creía que fuera para ayudar a nadie… tenía que haber algo en ese templo que le esperaba, asi que de cualquier manera tendría que eliminar a su desconocido guardián antes de entrar. Shu le guiñó el ojo y asintió, lo que el chico celebró con unos saltitos que de alegría que le hicieron tambalearse.

\- Pero antes de luchar quisiera descansar y enterarme de lo que ha pasado aquí, ¿me llevarías a tu pueblo? -

Sin decir nada, el mayor señaló la salida de la grieta y el pequeño asintió.

-Bienvenido a nuestra humilde Petra señor-

 **Nota 1: No confundir este valle de la luna con el de Chile, este es Uadi Rum y está en la actual Jordania, os recomiendo echarle un ojo por google si no lo conocéis porque es impresionante.**

 **Nota 2: Petra es real (narices, es una de las maravillas del mundo antiguo xD), sin embargo, la Petra que visita Shu está en sus etapas iniciales, un asentamiento recién ocupado por los hasta entonces nómadas nabatos (nabateos para los griegos). Pasarían casi 300 años hasta que los primeros grandes edificios esculpidos en roca surgieran y otros 200 más o menos hasta que aparecieran los enormes templos helenísticos que sorprenden a tantos visitantes a día de hoy.**


	14. Trampa de arena (I): Ciudad petrificada

El joven se quedó con la boca abierta y sus pupilas se abrieron de par en par para admirar aquel peculiar y asombroso asentamiento. Sus habitantes hacían vida en los senderos naturales que serpenteaban el valle entre las rocas escarpadas, intercambiando víveres con los comerciantes que poblaban los caminos con sus rudimentarios tenderetes temporales hechos de palos y cubiertos por lonas llenas de agujeros por los que se colaba el sol del que supuestamente tenían que proteger las mercancías. Y justo a sus espaldas yacía lo que daba nombre al lugar y sobre lo que se cimentaría una ciudad legendaria:

Esculpida en la arenisca y extendiéndose por todo el lateral de las paredes del valle, había construidas viviendas, pequeños templos y almacenes que Shu imaginaba llenos de enormes ánforas de barro a rebosar de vino y cerveza…Petra. Cuando era niño, Shu había escuchado historias sobre aquel lugar de boca de los comerciantes que pasaban por su aldea, la mayoría absurdas y adornadas para entetener a los jóvenes a las que iban dirigidas: casi todas hablaban de un pequeño poblado construido entre cavernas y habitado por demonios que aullaban por las noches para ahuyentar a los bandidos del este.

En este caso la realidad superaba ampliamente a la ficción, regalando a Shu la vista de una ciudad emergente única en todo el mundo. Absorto en el escenario que se presentaba ante él, no se dio ni cuenta de cómo el más mayor de los chicos le rasgó un trozo de tela de la túnica para cubrirle la gema. Finalmente volvió en sí mismo cuando la sangre que se escurría hace rato de sus heridas le empezó a gotear sobre los pies. Con la vista ligeramente nublada se dirigió a los dos chicos:

-Chavales, necesito que me llevéis a algún sitio donde pueda descansar…-

El mayor asintió y señaló a una casa pasando el mercadillo, sobre una ladera roja que coronaba la pequeña ciudad, a apenas 200 metros al norte desde donde habían entrado.

\- Solo tenemos que llegar hasta nuestro hogar, mi padre le dará alimento y cobijo cuando se entere de su hazaña-

Shu lo pensó durante un instante y entonces asintió agradecido. Mirando a su derecha se fijó de la venda que cubría su gema y esbozó una sonrisa, los chicos sabían lo que hacían.

De camino a la casa, los habitantes los miraron sorprendidos, pues nadie había llegado al pueblo desde que la ruta comercial quedara bloqueada por aquellos espíritus de arena, cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre quien sería aquel extranjero de ojos azules y si de verdad había llegado al través de la senda "maldita".

Una muchacha de cabello largo y ojos de color chocolate que rondaría la edad de los chicos, salió de entre la multitud y se acercó al más mayor de los jóvenes seguida de un curioso acompañante, un pequeño babuino.

\- ¡Atsu! , ¿quién es?-

El joven la miró de reojo y siguió caminando sin contestarle. Entonces, enfurruñada, la muchacha se dirigió al más pequeño.

-¡Ata!, ¿quién es este señor y que le pasa a tu hermano conmigo?-

Muy emocionado de que la chica se dirigiera a él este soltó de sopetón a Shu, que dio un traspiés y casi se cae de boca. El chico le respondió acelerado, ignorando por completo la pregunta sobre su hermano.

\- Es un guerrero impresionante! Khyssa, tendrías que haberlo visto luchando contra las bestias de arena!, ¡Movía la espada tan rápido que era difícil seguirla! -

A la muchacha se le iluminaron los ojos y fue a decir algo, pero entonces el mono debió notar la energía de su dueña, porque se puso a chillar nervioso y para desgracia de Shu, se subió sobre su cabeza de un salto. Sorprendido, el joven se cayó de culo y el mono salió disparado hacia Atsu, que lo agarró por la nuca en pleno vuelo y se lo devolvió a Khyssa mientras su hermano ayudaba a Shu a levantarse. El mayor recriminó el comportamiento del animal a su dueña y este se escondió tras la niña como si le estuvieran echando la bronca a él.

\- ¡Controla a ese estúpido mono!, va atacando a cualquiera cuando se pone nervioso-

Khyssa se puso roja y bajando la mirada respondió con la voz temblorosa.

-Ahk'melioh no es estúpido! , solo estaba saludando-

Atsu fue a responder enfurecido, pero entonces, para su sopresa y la de la propia muchacha, Shu se acercó con una sonrisa divertida y se agachó con dificultad para ofrecerles unos dátiles de su bolsillo a Ahk'melioh.

-No le regañes, es solo un monito curioso ¿verdad? –

La mascota de Khyssa asomó la cabeza y tras ver la fruta se lanzó a por ella y la devoró ahí mismo frente a Shu, mientras Atsu y khy atestiguaban sin palabras la escena fruto de la curiosa reacción de aquel extraño. Tras acariciarle la cabeza y despedirse del pequeño acompañante peludo de la joven, se levantó y acompañado de Ata, Shu siguió caminando hacia la casa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No hace falta ser especialmente avispado para entender que ver llegar a un desconocido ensangrentado a las puertas de tu casa seguido de centenares de aldeanos como mínimo sorprendía al más imperturbable…Un hombre viejo de ojos color miel y barbas grises que yacía sentado en el patio frontal de la casa se levantó acelerado del taburete de mimbre sobre el que parecía hacer cuentas, derramando el bote de tinta sobre el papiro y la roca arenisca. Con los ojos desorbitados se acercó a los chicos seguido por varios guardias, igualmente sorprendidos.

\- ¡Hijos!, ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!, ¡¿quién es este hombre?!-.

Shu fue a moverse un paso hacia aquel hombre, pero los guardias se adelantaron y le hicieron parar en seco poniendo sus khopesh sobre la garganta del joven. Los niños fueron a decir algo, pero Shu los detuvo y con una sonrisa levantó las manos y respondió sereno con un tono de voz apagado debido a la pérdida de sangre:

\- Mi buen señor, le debo mi vida a sus hijos y me gustaría poder devolverles el favor, pero si sigo sangrando voy a tener problemas para devolver nada-

Este lo miró confundido de arriba abajo, ignorando por completo las historias que los dos chicos relataban a gritos agarrados a sus faldas, y tras ordenar instintivamente que le quitaran el arma, les ordenó a sus guardias que se lo llevaran adentro. Lejos de resistirse, Shu asintió con una sonrisa ante las nerviosas órdenes de los soldados y entró por voluntad propia sin decir una sola palabra. Mientras el padre de los niños observaba de reojo como el desconocido caminaba escoltado hacia el interior de su hogar, echó a voces a la multitud que rondaba curiosa en torno a la escena.

Atsu y Ata gritaban enganchados a su padre sobre que aquel desconocido era "el héroe que había venido a salvarlos", hasta que finalmente, cansado de los gritos, aquel hombre los apartó y les ordenó que se largaran a su habitación mientras el solucionaba el asunto. Shu les saludó con la mano para intentar tranquilizarlos mientras estos subían las escaleras y entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada al padre de estos.

Aquel hombre de ojos cansados y barbas grises lo miró por unos instantes antes de ordenar a una mujer de piel oscura como la noche que yacía de pie tras el que lo vendara.

-No me gustaría que me mancharas el suelo extranjero, la sangre es difícil de limpiar-

Shu dejó escapar una leve risa entre dientes y admiró a aquella mujer de rasgos felinos mientras le curaba las heridas, era probablemente Nubia. De repente le detuvo la mano y le dijo algo en un idioma que sorprendió a la mujer. Esta miró al hombre viejo y esgrimiendo una sonrisa le respondió y resumió su cura. El anciano gruñó y se dirigió a Shu muy serio:

-Crees que no os entiendo estúpido insolente?, no soy un esclavista… ìkìríí es como una hija para mí-

Shu agitó las manos en señal de disculpa.

-No pretendía ofenderle, simplemente me gusta saber con qué tipo de personas trato señor…-

Este se frotó el arrugado rostro para despejarse:

-Nkosi, me llamo Nkosi… y tú debes ser Runihura, ¿me equivoco? -

Shu pareció sorprenderse por primera vez desde que entrara y entonces la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y respondió más serio.

-Prefiero Shu si no le importa-

Nkosi cogió la espada de topacio de Shu y admiró la hermosa aleación de su hoja y su filo extrañamente virgen. Con la mirada perdida en el arma se dirigió a Shu de nuevo:

-Las últimas noticias que corrían sobre ti es que la caravana que acompañabas por la ruta Sinaí nunca llegó a su destino, se te daba por muerto-

Su joven "invitado" desvió la mirada y respondió imperturbable.

\- Es evidente que no lo estoy, ¿me pregunto quién tiene tanto tiempo para esparcir esos estúpidos rumores? –

Nkosi soltó una carcajada y entonces pareció finalmente relajarse un poco, lo que alivió igualmente a Shu, que empezaba a temer tener que escapar de allí por la fuerza.

-Shu, mis hijos dicen que te has enfrentado a los espíritus de arena y que eres alguien bendecido por los dioses que ha venido a salvarlos… ay, la dulce inocencia infantil-

Este dejó escapar una leve risa divertida y entonces se destapó la venda que cubría su resplandeciente gema azul, lo que hizo que tanto Nkosi como ìkìríí lo miraran sorprendidos. Apurado, el anciano ordenó a Shu que lo volviera a tapar y entonces se recostó sobre su taburete echándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Porque estás aquí joven?-

Shu se cubrió la gema de nuevo y respondió mirando al suelo:

\- Si le digo la verdad no lo sé con certeza, pero lo que sí sé es que debo entrar en ese templo protegido por las bestias-

El viejo cruzó una mirada de preocupación con ìkìríí y tras unos segundos en silencio se volvió a dirigir Shu.

\- Cuanto quieres por librarnos del monstruo…-

Shu se rascó la perilla, pensativo y entonces negó con la cabeza:

\- No quiero dinero, solo descansar, comer algo caliente, saber cómo empezó esto… y cuando acabe todo quiero un objeto del interior del templo-

A Nkosi se le humedecieron levemente los ojos y agarrándole de las manos asintió agradecido.

\- ¡Lo que sea si de verdad puedes librarnos del yugo de esa cosa! –

Shu le devolvió una sonrisa silenciosa y disfrutó del momento, hacía tiempo que no veía en alguien una chispa de esperanza… aquello era…reconfortante.

 **¡El próximo pronto!**


	15. Trampa de arena (II): miedo a sentir

**He tenido serios problemas personales y poco tiempo para mí, pero finalmente he conseguido ponerlo todo en orden y sacar tiempo para escribir, espero que os guste.**

Nkosi buscaba algo muy acelerado entre un gran puñado de papiros, levantando con la agitación el polvo que se había acumulado en el estante de madera donde estos reposaban, el cual parecía no haberse tocado en años. Las partículas se empezaban a esparcir por toda la habitación, haciéndose claramente visibles entre los rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas entrecerradas. Mientras el anciano buscaba, Shu lo observaba sereno sentado en un taburete de mimbre, preguntándole detalles sobre aquel extraño caso.

-El templo… ¿sabéis de donde proviene? -.

El hombre contestó sin desviar la mirada de los documentos que tenía frente a el:

– No, lo poco que sabemos de él es que estaba ya allí cuando mi padre fundó esta ciudad, hace unos 30 años más o menos-

Shu lo miró extrañado y se quedó pensativo, preguntándose cómo era posible que la existencia de aquel bello monumento, cuya grandeza estaba muy por encima de cualquiera hecho por el hombre hasta el momento, no hubiera desatado el brote de miles de historias que involucraran a los dioses… no era propio de los ignorantes que poblaban el mundo en ese momento dejar de escribir historias sobre aquello que no lograban entender. Tras reflexionar por unos instantes despejó esas dudas de su cabeza para otro momento y preguntó por la bestia de arena.

– En 30 años que lleváis aquí, ¿nadie había visto al … monstruo?, es decir, ¿apareció de la nada? -.

Nkosi detuvo su búsqueda y con una mueca de satisfacción agarró un viejo dibujo. Entonces se dio media vuelta y se lo entregó en mano a Shu al mismo tiempo que respondía su pregunta.

\- Antes que la bestia, estaban ellas… -

El joven bajó entonces la mirada hacia la gastada pintura: una mujer de piel de color menta y pelo verde miraba al cielo, donde otra dama de piel blanca y cabellos plateados yacía recostada entre las estrellas. Shu lo observó durante unos segundos confuso y entonces volvió a mirar a Nkosi sin entender muy bien porque le había dado eso.

\- Que es esto? ¿me acabas de dar un dibujo de Geb y Nut?-

El viejo rio entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza. – Así es como las llamaban, aunque yo nunca creí que nuestras vecinas fueran diosas… el dibujo es mío, lo pinté tras un encontronazo que tuve con ellas cuando salía en una caravana de camino a Tebas-.

Nkosi señaló entonces a la gema del brazo de Shu. – Una de ellas, la de piel blanca, tenía una preciosa gema similar a la tuya, pera engastada en su frente-.

Shu se frotó la gema y los pensamientos sobre Topacio volvieron a invadirle, aquellos seres que los aldeanos tildaban de dioses ¿serían en realidad algo cercano a lo que fue su propia madre?… ¿a lo que era él? Con una leve sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a su anfitrión:

\- Te aviso que yo no soy ningún dios, simplemente soy un mercenario quizá un poco más hábil de lo normal-

Nkosi soltó una risita: - ¿Un poco? Según los chavales plantaste cara a ese demonio de arena…-

Shu se abrió de brazos mostrando las heridas de su encuentro como simple respuesta a la afirmación del anciano, y tras compartir una breve risa con este, le pidió que siguiera contándole lo que supiera sobre la bestia. Nkosi asintió y continuó su relato:

\- El caso es… tras unos años digamos que "Nut" dejó de ser vista por los alrededores de la ciudad, pero "Geb" continuó apareciendo, más cercana que nunca con nosotros aparecía sobre las colinas y se le escuchaba cantar durante noches enteras para deleite de los aldeanos-

Shu se acordó entonces de las historias de hombres bestia que aullaban entre las escarpadas paredes del valle, ¿quizá venían de ahí? .Nkosi agachó entonces la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció.

\- Su canto se fue volviendo más y más triste, hasta que finalmente un día Geb desapareció también… y un año más tarde, un fuerte seísmo azotó la tierra. Tras poco más de un par de años desde aquello, una niña que jugaba en la entrada sur del pueblo volvió muy herida. Justo desde ese momento la bestia empezó a atormentar a aquellos que se acercaban el templo… los sacerdotes y los más ancianos indicaron que podía de tratarse de Seth, hijo de Nut y Geb, así que se le trató calmar con ofrendas y efigies, pero estas eran inútiles y parecía que la furia del ser era cada vez mayor. Al final estábamos tan desesperados que mandé a un grupo de mis mejores guardias para intentar eliminarlo-

Nkosi dio un largo suspiro y tras frotarse la cara para despejarse, se dirigió al joven. – Puedes imaginar el resto, sino no te estaría contratando-.

Shu asintió y le devolvió el dibujo a Nkosi. – Es innecesario que sigas… solo una cosa más, ¿alguien ha conseguido ver si hay realmente una bestia?, es decir, algo con un cuerpo tangible que no sea básicamente arena animada -

El anciano asintió y Shu notó que sus ojos se humedecieron. – La niña que te dije salió herida está viva y es la única que lo ha visto, es la chica del monito que iba con mis hijos antes-.

Extrañado por la reacción del anciano, Shu preguntó por Khyssa. – ¿Podría hablar con ella? -. Nkosi negó muy acelerado y tras ello se disculpó.

-Lo siento, pero preferiría que no…-

Shu sabía que algo había sucedido con aquella aparentemente alegre muchacha y que no debía presionar por ahí… decidió dejar a aquel hombre tranquilo con sus pensamientos y preguntar a los aldeanos para ver si podía conseguir algo más que lo ayudara a comprender lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Justo antes de marcharse se acordó de algo y rebuscando en su túnica encontró un viejo dibujo en carboncillo que le pasó a Nkosi.

\- Es cierto que le dije antes que no le cobraría, pero me gustaría que me hiciera un favor-

Nkosi miró el dibujo y asintió.

\- Lo que sea, dime-

Tras hablar sobre aquello, Shu se levantó decidido, y tras despedirse respetuosamente de su anfitrión y ìkìríí, salió de la casa encaminándose hacia la plaza a paso ligero.

Bajando las escaleras de la ladera sobre la que estaba ubicada la casa le sorprendieron Ata y Atsu. Ambos le saludaron y el pequeño se dirigió a él risueño:

\- ¿Estás mejor?, todavía se te ve un poco pálido…-

Shu no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa. Le revolvió el pelo y le respondió sin dejar de bajar las escaleras:

– Es cierto que tengo la piel un poco más clara que vosotros, pero eso es cosa de mi abuelo que era originalmente de las tierras del norte… su piel era casi tan blanca como el faldellín que llevas puesto -

Ata se quedó pensando mientras Atsu, mucho más seco que su hermano, se dirigió a Shu con la mirada gacha.

\- … ¿Que vas a hacer con la bestia? -

La expresión inocente en el rostro de Ata desapareció y entonces desvió la mirada y se adelantó a los dos. A Shu le sorprendió aquella reacción y los observó intrigado durante un instante. Atsu repitió la pregunta impaciente y entonces Shu se disculpó y respondió sereno:

\- Depende de lo que descubra sobre ella, probablemente tenga que matarla… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

Atsu chistó y sin responderle se adelantó hasta donde estaba su hermano.

Ya en la plaza los aldeanos miraban con descaro a aquel extraño y pasaban por su lado cuchicheando ruidosamente como si tuvieran intención de que los escuchara. El joven se acercó al mercadillo a preguntar a los mercaderes por el ser de arena, pero entre que muchos eran recelosos de hablar con un extranjero y estaban aterrorizados, lo poco que obtenía eran quejas tales como que se estaban quedando sin suministros por culpa de esa "mierda de arena cabreada".

Como le dijo Nkosi, muchos ancianos a los que preguntó le mencionaron que aquella bestia se trataba de Seth, que había decidido castigarlos por haber abandonado poco a poco el culto al dios del desierto. Miedo e historias de fantasía sobre dioses y monstruos, eso fue lo único que Shu pudo sacar aquella mañana de las palabras de los confusos habitantes de Petra.

Tras horas de búsqueda infructuosa, se sentó a la sombra de una pequeña elevación para descansar y reponer energías. Mientras rebuscaba en su zurrón algo que echarse a la boca se fijó en que Ata y Atsu lo observaban de reojo. Por algún motivo, los dos niños lo habían seguido todo el rato, siempre desde una distancia prudencial, y en ese momento lo miraban engullir un pan con dátiles que había comprado a un mercader local con cara de cachorros hambrientos.

Shu, divertido y curioso a partes iguales, empezó a hacer muecas de placer exagerada e invitaciones a que se acercaran para que pudiera compartir la comida. El pequeño no tardó en ceder y finalmente se acercó corriendo a Shu, que sonriendo le ofreció un generoso trozo de pan. Ata dio cuenta de él mientras su hermano mayor lo miraba de reojo con lo que parecía un cierto atisbo de preocupación.

Finalmente, Shu se levantó y se acercó a Atsu que desvió la mirada, como lo hace un niño cuando intenta esconder algo por lo que le pueden castigar. Se puso de cuclillas al nivel del muchacho y con un tono sereno dijo algo que sorprendió a Atsu:

\- ¿Te preocupa el guardián de arena? - . El chico lo miró de reojo sorprendido mientras su hermano observaba la escena con los carillos llenos. El silencio de Atsu fue suficiente respuesta para Shu. Este le tendió la mano y con una sonrisa le propuso algo.

\- Si tú me cuentas de verdad todo lo que sabes sobre él, prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para intentar salvarlo-

Este se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Fue a tender la mano, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y empezó a negar enérgicamente, estaba claramente aterrorizado por algo. Shu fue a intentar calmarlo cuando de repente Ata apareció por medio y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano que lo tiró de espaldas. Shu lo agarró y lo echó atrás sorprendido…

\- ¡Tranquilo chico! ¡¿Qué te pasa…?!-. Del rostro del muchacho brotaban lágrimas. Con medio bollo en la mano miraba enfurecido y tembloroso a su hermano. Se dirigió a este con la voz cargada de rabia y tristeza:

\- ¡Estoy harto! , ¡¿ni en tus egoístas condiciones vas a aceptar la ayuda del que probablemente pueda salvar el pueblo?! ¡ cobarde!-

Atsu se mordió el labio y fue a responder cuando de repente el mono de Khyssa apareció arrancándole el bollo de la mano a Ata. La mirada de Atsu se quedó en blanco al ver al animal y sin mediar palabra salió corriendo como si aquel inocente ser fuera en realidad un auténtico demonio.

Shu, más confuso que nunca, intentó detener al muchacho, pero Ata lo agarró de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Deja que se vaya, que se despeje un poco-

El joven mercenario miró a Ata sin decir nada por unos segundos y luego fijó su mirada en Ahk'melioh que roía el pan sin preocupación más allá de que nadie le quitara su recién adquirido botín. Khyssa llegó jadeante y Ata se secó las lágrimas rápidamente antes de que esta lo viera.

\- ¡Ahk!, ¡deja de molestar! -

Ata esgrimió una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. – No pasa nada… dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? -

La muchacha se rascó la cabeza y miró al cielo con aire distraído hasta que en un momento dado la respuesta a la pregunta del muchacho pareció llegarle.

\- Estoy buscando a Atsu, quiero saber qué le pasa conmigo-

Ata la miró con tristeza por un instante y entonces fingió una sonrisa tonta y se encogió de hombros.

\- A saber, siempre está dando vueltas… yo probaría en la plaza-

La chica lo miró en silencio unos segundos y entonces esgrimió una amplia sonrisa y tras asentir y darle las gracias se alejó de los dos, seguida por su pequeño amigo peludo. Nada más perderla de vista cualquier gesto de alegría desapareció del rostro de Ata. El muchacho se derrumbó contra la pared rojiza y agarrándose de las rodillas con la fuerza que cabalgaba su rabia, empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas se escurrían de la mirada desorientada de alguien desesperado, deslizándose por sus mejillas sonrojadas quemadas por el sol. Shu , incapaz de entender que estaba sucediendo , se sentó junto a él y le secó las lágrimas con la túnica de lino rojo que portaba.

Ata sonrió tímidamente, lo miró de reojo y aun moqueando le preguntó:

\- ¿No … no tienes calor con tanta ropa oscura? -

Shu negó con la cabeza y enseño al muchacho que bajo la manga tenía otra capa de ropa blanca. Ata lo miró sorprendido y se echó una mano a la frente

. – ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo no te has cocido ya? -

Shu dejó escapar una risa entre dientes y respondió al muchacho en voz baja como si se tratara de un secreto:

– Es una vieja técnica que los moradores del desierto me enseñaron, me ayuda a disipar el calor, a retener la humedad y a aguantar las frías noches del desierto-

Ata arqueó una ceja dejando claro con su expresión que no lograba ver la relación entre ambas cosas. Pensativo, se agarró las rodillas y miró hacia al frente, distraído por las anécdotas había dejado de llorar. Más relajado, se dirigió a Shu sin que este tuviera que preguntar nada:

\- ¿Sabes que esa niña cree que ese mono es su padre? -

El joven mercenario lo miró confundido, pero no dijo nada para dejar que Ata se explicara.

\- No hace falta que te diga que no lo es...su padre de verdad se llamaba Ahki y era el jefe de la guardia en el pueblo… fue uno de los que murió cuando se intentó acabar con la bestia de arena. Era un gran amigo de mi padre y por lo tanto al morir este, papá adoptó a Khyssa sin dudar un instante-

Shu miró sereno y en silencio al chaval, dándose ahora cuenta de porqué a Nkosi le costaba hablar sobre aquel tema. De repente Ata agachó la mirada y sus manos empezaron a temblar:

\- (xxx) cayó enferma tras enterarse de la noticia y tuvo una terrible fiebre durante dos días… al despertar lo primero que se encontró fue un pequeño babuino que la observaba sentado en su cama. Como el cuerpo de su padre jamás apareció, consideró que este no había muerto, sino que se había transformado en aquel monito para protegerla y estar con ella más tiempo, acompañarla allá adonde fuera… absurdo. Para colmo de males la muchacha no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, hubo que explicárselo todo y le costó creerlo porque realmente lo que estaba pasando era surrealista… no sabía nada de la bestia, nada del aislamiento del pueblo, nada de… -

Ata se detuvo y miró a Shu con clara preocupación. Este le puso la mano en el hombro y se dirigió a él con una voz tranquilizadora:

\- Sé que básicamente soy un extraño y pedir que confíes en mi ciegamente sería absurdo, ni yo mismo me lo plantearía en una situación normal, pero piensa que esta situación está lejos de ser normal así que, si… te lo voy a pedir, se fuerte y confía en mí-

El chico se mordió el labio inferior y tras pensarlo unos segundos asintió con desgana.

\- Eres la única posibilidad en la que depositar nuestra confianza tenga algún resultado, ¿no es cierto?-

Shu se encogió de hombros y contestó a Ata sereno:

-No sé si soy la única posibilidad, pero soy la que se ofrece ahora mismo-

El muchacho asintió y tras emitir un largo suspiro, empezó a contar la historia con una voz quebrada:

\- ¿Conoces la historia del templo no? Me pareció escuchar que mi padre te contaba algo sobre el antes-.

Shu asintió y entonces Ata continuó su relato.

\- Entonces sabrás que a ese lugar le rodeaba el misterio incluso antes de que apareciera la bestia...mi hermano, que siempre ha sido el más curioso e impetuoso de los dos, deseaba visitar el templo desde hace años, pero mi padre no se lo permitía porque consideraba peligroso aquel lugar-.

Ata suspiró y miró hacia la puerta sur de la ciudad mientras se recreaba en su historia. – Pero la curiosidad de Atsu no la iba a frenar unas simples palabras o amenazas de castigo: Tras el terremoto de hace cosa de un año y aprovechando la fiesta organizada por la visita de un rico mercader del norte amigo de la familia en la que padre estaba ebrio, decidió a ir a curiosear el templo... -.

Por un instante la historia de Ata le hizo recordar las salidas furtivas de Nkuku y una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó su rostro. Sin desviar su atención siguió escuchando la historia del chico.

-Al volver no era el mismo, o al menos es lo que yo percibí-

Shu le preguntó a qué se refería con aquello y este respondió sin tener muy claro cómo explicarlo.

\- Era raro, cada vez que le preguntaba que había visto allí cambiaba de tema, andaba distraído casi todo el día y encima a la mínima que papá se dirigía a él se ponía muy a la defensiva… en fin, eso fue los primeros días, después volvió a comportarse como siempre- .

Ata se levantó entonces y se dirigió a shu nervioso. – ¿Te importa que demos una vuelta mientras te lo termino de contar?, pensar en esto me pone de los nervios…-

Shu negó con la cabeza y entonces ambos se dirigieron caminando hacia la plaza mientras el joven continuaba contando su historia.

\- Todo continuó como siempre hasta que un día, arrancado de mi profundo sueño por una pesadilla casual, me encontré la cama de mi hermano vacía… asustado por el sueño que me había despertado lo busqué por toda la casa, pero no estaba allí-. Ata tragó saliva y continuó hablando.

– Al final caí rendido al sueño y al despertar a la mañana siguiente mi hermano estaba allí. Al preguntarle donde había estado se hizo el loco y pretendió hacerme creer que yo había soñado aquello… pero yo sabía que no había sido un sueño, así que decidí no dormir al día siguiente para ver que si aquello había sido casualidad. Efectivamente, aquello no había sido ni casualidad ni un sueño, cuando padre empezó a roncar Atsu agarró un abrigo y salió de casa acelerado-

Ata hizo una pequeña pausa mientras algunos aldeanos pasaban por su lado para curiosear de que hablaba el hijo del jefe con aquel extranjero. Tras indicarle a Shu que entraran por una galería excavada en la roca a salvo de fisgones, siguió hablando.

\- En un primer momento no lo asocié a nada preocupante, como mucho imaginaba que se estaba encontrando con alguna chica o chico que papa no aprobara. se lo conté a Khyssa y sin pensar que pudiera hacer daño alguno decidimos seguirlo la siguiente noche para sorprenderlo y gastarle una broma, ponerle la cara colorada y reírnos un rato… para nada podíamos imaginarnos de que se trataba, ni de las consecuencias que iba a tener nuestra "travesura"-

Las manos de ata temblaban. – Mi hermano no quedaba con ninguna chica… iba al templo. Lo seguimos hasta allí y lo encontramos… entre la completa soledad y el silencio de las ruinas, hablando absorto con una extraña caja de madera que sostenía entre las manos-

Shu que se había mantenido sereno casi todo el relato sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca.

-Lo que pasó a continuación ni yo lo entiendo muy bien, solo sé que al vernos mi hermano se asustó y empezó a gritarnos cuando la caja se abrió súbitamente y la arena del lugar empezó a agitarse… entonces perdí el conocimiento, parece ser que algo me empujó con fuerza contra las rocas. Desperté horas después ya en el pueblo y nada más abrir los ojos vi que Khyssa estaba muy herida, no pude sentirme más impotente, inútil y culpable por aquello… me puse a gritar desquiciado a mi hermano mientras este lloraba sin saber qué hacer-

Ata empezó a llorar de nuevo y Shu le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo que dejara de hablar ya. Este le miró moqueando y se le abrazó al costado tembloroso.

\- Mientras nosotros nos pelábamos como dos niñatos, Khyssa se desangraba en el suelo mientras balbuceaba que no le gustaba vernos pelear… Shu… ¡se moría y lo único que le importaba era que no peleáramos! . Lo peor de todo es que como no le hacíamos caso y no parábamos de pelear cuando la llevamos con su padre, ¡cargó ella con las culpas de todo aquello para hacernos parar! .Mi hermano se calló aterrorizado con las consecuencias que tendría si alguien se enteraba de que era el culpable de aquello y yo intenté hablar, pero Khyssa me miró suplicante entre los brazos de su padre y negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa-

A Shu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la nuca para intentar relajarlo. Ahora le era fácil comprender el porqué de la actitud de los dos hermanos, el miedo, la vergüenza, la confusión y la culpa que tendría que invadirles cada vez que veían a xxx… y la terrible decisión de ignorar la dura realidad de una niña cuyo mundo se había derrumbado en un solo día. Lo que le costaba comprender ahora era como eran capaces de mantener esa fachada de niños alegres y nerviosos.

 **Nota: PARA QUIENES NO HAYAN COMPRENDIDO PORQUÉ ATSU SE COMPORTA MAL CON KHYSSA** -

La culpa invade a Atsu y este siente necesidad (Y AL MISMO TIEMPO EL MIEDO) de que kyssa le culpe por todo lo que le ha pasado: la muerte de su padre ocasionada por la bestia, las heridas casi mortales que recibió la liberación de la propia bestia. Sin embargo, khyssa, con amnesia por el suceso traumático que es estar cerca de morir, sumado a la muerte de su padre, no recuerda nada y es incapaz de cargar con la culpa a su mejor amigo. En resumen, la actitud de Atsu es fruto de una frustración egoísta por no poder redimirse a través de pagar por sus errores, básicamente el chico está muy confuso y frustrado por el tapón que se ha formado en el que el miedo es mayor a la necesidad de redimirse.


	16. Trampa de arena (III): realidad

Al cesar de llorar, Ata se quedó profundamente dormido. Ahora respiraba en paz agarrado aún a la túnica roja de Shu, con los mofletes todavía húmedos del camino recorrido por sus lágrimas. El mercenario no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir lástima por aquellos niños, pues el miedo a la reprimenda y la decepción era tal que había tenido que llegar un completo desconocido para poder confiarle sus secretos.

Durante sus largos viajes, Shu había contemplado como la muerte se había tornado de una terrorífica desconocida en el camino, a una vieja compañera de viaje. Notaba como cada día esta se parecía más a las eternas dunas del horizonte que nunca conseguía alcanzar, parte de esa tierra que habitaban, nada menos común que los granos de arena que sentía entre los dedos. Sin embargo, por mucho que la viviera, todavía había una excepción, algo que removía heridas y le hacía enfermar, da igual cuantas veces lo presenciara. Shu era todavía muy joven y su infancia no quedaba lejos, lo que lo llevaba a empatizar con los niños víctimas de la guerra y los asuntos de "dioses" egoístas y mortales ignorantes. Miraba a Ata esbozando una sonrisa triste, olvidando por un momento que le había llevado a ese lugar, ocupando su mente con una sola idea, la de enterrar su espada en el vientre de la bestia que asolaba aquella tierra y las vidas de los niños que jugaban entre la arena roja.

Los últimos rayos de luz del día empezaron a desaparecer entre los riscos del valle, peinando el horizonte con un brillo anaranjado que traía consigo la heladora noche del desierto… lo dejaría por hoy, necesitaba descansar para hacer frente a la bestia. Con cuidado despertó a Ata y lo acompañó hasta su casa, bajo el constante acoso de las miradas desconfiadas que ya había aprendido a ignorar con soltura.

En la puerta los recibió Nkosi, que miró con ternura a su hijo. Tras acariciarle la nuca, le susurró que corriera a acostarse, a lo que Ata asintió, despidiéndose de Shu con una expresión serena fruto del sueño y del alivio de haberse liberado parcialmente de su carga...y tras dar un abrazo a su padre se fue a su habitación medio dormido. Justo antes de perder de vista al chico, Shu pudo ver asomado a Atsu, que tras cruzar una mirada con él, escapó rápidamente hacia su habitación sin mediar palabra.

Nkosi le ofreció refugio y cena por aquella noche, ya que la taberna estaba llena a rebosar con los viajeros y comerciantes atrapados en la ciudad. Shu asintió agradecido y pasó rápidamente al interior de la cálida vivienda.

Sentado a la mesa y al abrigo de la tenue luz de las lámparas de aceite, Nkosi revisaba un viejo pergamino mientras Shu, frente a él, daba cuenta con avidez de un plato de lentejas y algo de pan seco. Un gato de pelaje negro y ojos verdes brillantes que paseaba por la habitación se paró junto a Shu y lo miró mendigando algo de la mesa, pero para su desgracia aquel humano estaba tan centrado en su comida que no se dio ni cuenta de su presencia.

Tras un buen rato en silencio Nkosi pareció caer en la cuenta de algo; desvió la mirada de su lectura para dirigirse al mercenario.

-Sobre tu petición... - .

De golpe Shu dejó de comer y miró a xy sin decir nada. Su anfitrión agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Un breve atisbo de decepción cruzó el rostro de Shu por un instante, pero este desapareció al instante de llevarse de nuevo la cuchara a la boca. Ya habían sido muchas como aquellas y cualquier esperanza que tuviera ahora era mínima, residual, casi por compromiso con su propósito inicial. Nkosi , lo miró curioso y entonces le devolvió a Shu el dibujo que sostenía entre las manos.

\- Perdón si soy indiscreto, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme quien es esta joven- .

Shu agarró el dibujo y lo miró con una sonrisa triste por un segundo, parecía que el retrato de tuyi le devolvía la sonrisa intentanto aliviar su culpa. Sin darse ni cuenta sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente. - mi excusa- . Nkosi decidió no decir nada más, pues aquella respuesta era suficiente para que el anciano imaginara el resto de la historia...esta se repetía cada día y alimentaba los tablones de anuncios con las esperanzas de padres e hijos.

Tras un breve suspiro, Shu guardó el dibujo y dando las gracias engulló un mendrugo de pan y apartó el plato. Pensativo se dirigió a Nkosi:

\- Mañana iré a por la bestia a primera hora de la mañana... necesitaré la ayuda de algunos de tus soldados-. El anciano asintió y tras ello discutieron el plan ideado por Shu…sin saber que al otro lado de la habitación alguien les escuchaba atentamente.

Pasaron las horas y todo el pueblo guardo silencio al abrigo de la noche… noche especialmente oscura, pues la luna estaba oculta en el cielo y las nubes parecían esconder celosamente a las estrellas de miradas indiscretas. Shu dormía profundamente envuelto en su túnica, cuando algo peludo pasó rozándole la pierna. Asustado abrió los ojos y echó mano de la espada, pero no la encontró. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ahk'mehlio, que lo miraba de reojo.

Somnoliento, Shu se volvió a envolver en sus ropajes.

– Monito travieso, vete a dormir…-. El mono se rascó la cabeza y distraído por algo se fue dando brincos hacia la pequeña ventana. Con una sonrisa boba y riéndose entre dientes de sí mismo, fue a dormirse, pero entonces cayó en algo.

– Espera… ¿y mi espada? –

Aturdido por el sueño buscó su espada a la luz de las lámparas de aceite y entonces se dio cuenta de algo más: la gema de topacio había desaparecido de su muñeca. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza le asustó de sobremanera y corriendo fue hacia la habitación de Ata y Atsu. Sin embargo, estos seguían durmiendo plácidamente…

Apurado revolvió la habitación en busca de las dos reliquias, despertando a todos en la casa. Ata lo miró confundido y tras frotarse los ojos le preguntó que hacía… Shu lo ignoró, pero entonces llegó Nkosi y repitió la pregunta igualmente confundido. Shu respondió sin dejar de buscar.

\- Ha desaparecido mi espada y mi amuleto mientras dormía- . Shu se levantó entonces y miró fijamente a Atsu, pero este muy asustado negó con la cabeza. – No… yo no he…-

Yyy le puso la mano en el hombro a Shu para que se calmara:

– Cálmate, ¿Porque iba a tenerla alguno de los niños? -

Y entonces con el comentario de Nkosi, Shu recordó al mono y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Acelerado subió corriendo hasta la habitación de la niña seguido torpemente por el resto de la familia y los sirvientes solo para encontrarse cara a cara con sus temores… Khyssa no estaba allí.

Ata y atsu llegaron y al darse cuenta se miraron aterrorizados. Salieron corriendo, pero Shu los detuvo y los tiró contra la cama:

-¡Ni se os ocurra moveros de aquí!-

Nkosi llegó a la habitación y al ver que la chica no estaba en la cama se empezó a poner nervioso.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿qué está …? - . Shu lo interrumpió y le indicó que le diera una espada de inmediato. Los dos hermanos intentaron levantarse, pero Shu los volvió a mandar a la cama.

\- No se os ocurra salir de la casa…y que alguien los vigile-

Atsu, con lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas le gritó desesperado. – ¡pero … se va a morir por mi culpa!, ¡no quiero que se muera! -

Nkosi estaba cada vez estaba más confundido y asustado, pero sentía que debía obedecer a Shu antes de aclararse el mismo. Corriendo le ordenó a un guardia que se quedara a vigilar la habitación y le ofreció al mercenario su propia espada. Este la agarró y antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar nada salió corriendo de allí.

Corrió hacia las ruinas impulsado por el viento, temiendo llegar demasiado tarde, sintiéndose un imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Al salir del pueblo notó algo extraño, la arena estaba tranquila frente al templo, no había signos del espíritu o lo que fuera aquella bestia. La espada y el amuleto tampoco estaban ahí. Entró en el interior con el arma en ristre esperando encontrar a la bestia, pero de nuevo silencio… lo único que sonaba era el aullar del viento en el exterior. Shu observó a sus alrededores en busca de alguna señal de Khyssa, pero allí no había prácticamente nada; una plataforma circular cristalina agrietada adornaba el centro de la sala, cubierta de arena traída del exterior y acumulada tras años de abandono, y en el fondo, una puerta con una estrella y una gema de cada color en cada punta.

Shu se acercó rápidamente e intentó forzarla, pero no cedió ni un solo centímetro. Movido por la desesperación, la frustración y el miedo a las consecuencias de su error, la golpeó sin pensar, una y otra vez, pintando con la sangre de sus nudillos aquella barrera impenetrable, hasta que de repente, la gema azul se iluminó levemente. El joven miró expectante como frente a él se abría la puerta, revelando una gigantesca llanura de hierba mecida por el viento e iluminada por el sol del mediodía. Totalmente desconcertado, habló para sus adentros para no perder la cordura ante aquella visión:

 _\- Una… una pradera en el interior de una montaña-._

Shu miró a sus espaldas y buscó la salida el exterior para comprobar que no estaba alucinando o el tiempo no había pasado ante el sin darse ni cuenta; seguía siendo una noche especialmente oscura.

 _\- Sigo… sigo durmiendo, eso debe ser-._ Se golpeó la cara con la intención de despertar, pero lo único que sintió es dolor, aquello no era un sueño. De repente el correr de la sangre de sus manos por sus mejillas le devolvió a la realidad, estaba despierto y no estaba alucinando, aquel era el camino que debía seguir si quería encontrar a la bestia y a la niña que había ido a por ella.

Corriendo se adentró en la pradera y la puerta desapareció tras de sí.

Aquel extraño lugar estaba salpicado de runas de un cristal azul que parecían contar una historia a través de hermosos grabados. En ellos dos ejércitos se enfrentaban capitaneados por dos enormes comandantes que alzaban sus manos y desataban un brillo que ponía fin a la contienda. Los dibujos estaban acompañados de lo que parecían ser escritos, pero Shu jamás había visto idioma semejante. El mercenario todavía no lo sabía, pero aquel idioma no era ni remotamente similar a cualquiera de las lenguas conocidas por el hombre.

Siguió corriendo durante lo que parecieron horas, sin que aquella llanura diera atisbo de final alguno, hasta que de repente Shu pudo percibir un tenue brillo en el horizonte.

\- ¿Pero qué…? -

Algo se acercó levitando, una especie de roca de color gris tallada en cuatro lados, en cada cual parecía había el rostro de una mujer. Esta se detuvo ante Shu y emitió un fuerte sonido metálico que hizo que el joven se cayera de espaldas. Aún más desconcertado que antes, Shu observó en silencio como aquel misterioso aparato volador, daba vueltas a su alrededor emitiendo un haz de luz desde cada rostro. Finalmente se detuvo frente a el y de uno a uno los rostros empezaron a rotar, examinándolo.

Una joven de nariz pequeña y ojos grandes, con labios finos y sonrisa cordial negó con la cabeza y el tótem emitió de nuevo un sonido metálico. Una mujer de rostro redondeado, mirada profunda, nariz chata y aspecto cansado lo observó de pies a cabeza y de nuevo negó con la cabeza, volviendo a emitir el mismo sonido. El siguiente rostro le resultó conocido a Shu...lo observó fijamente intentando entender que estaba sucediendo mientras este parecía evaluarle. Era como la mujer de la piel de fuego y corazón de topacio, la única diferencia es que en aquella representación sus ojos no estaban vacíos y esta mostraba una sonrisa tranquila.

Finalmente, el último rostro le observó fijamente y esgrimió una breve sonrisa. Esta vez era una mujer de mediana edad, de rostro afilado y labios carnosos, con una mirada profunda que por algún motivo hizo que Shu sintiera una reconfortante calidez en el pecho. Este rostro observó la gema en su brazo y tras asentir el tótem volvió darse la vuelta para esconderse en el horizonte. Sin tiempo para preguntarse que acababa de pasar, Shu saltó sobre el tótem, sería su salida de aquel lugar.

Una grieta se abrió en la nada y cayeron por un precipicio que desembocaba en una titánica cueva, alumbrada por la luz de gemas que asomaban de las paredes de esta. En el absoluto silencio se podía escuchar un corazón palpitante, un eco que hacía resonar las entrañas de aquella desconcertante maravilla. Tubos de un material similar al cristal pulido salían de las infinitas galerías para converger en las diferentes salas y finalmente en lo que parecía una enorme caldera sin fuego que emitía un agradable calor al ritmo de los latidos.

El tótem se detuvo entonces y Shu saltó al suelo mientras el aparato desaparecía fusionándose con la pared. Shu perdió su mirada en las infinitas burbujas de diferentes colores que flotaban en la cúpula de aquel lugar, encerrando extraños artefactos difíciles de reconocer.

Bajó la mirada y frente a él encontró otra puerta, esta vez destrozada, con una gema verde brillando de manera intermitente. Al atravesarla se encontró un desierto iluminado por las estrellas y una luna que parpadeaba en el cielo como si amenazara con caer. Entonces la mierda de shu se desencajó al percibir el brillo de la espada de topacio clavada a pocos pasos, y junto a ella una caja de madera engastada en el mismo idioma que los grabados de la llanura. Se acercó a la espada y miró alrededor; no había rastro de la niña o del amuleto, de lucha o de muerte. Recordando las palabras de Ata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ninguno de los cadáveres de soldados o civiles apareció jamás al enfrentarse a la terrible bestia.

Recogió la hoja del suelo, el pomo seguía caliente, señal de que lo habían enterrado en la arena hace muy poco. La espada brilló ante él y justo delante surgió otra puerta, esta vez abierta y con la gema naranja iluminada. Shu temblaba, sabía que al cruzar aquel marco encontraría lo que estaba buscando, y eso le daba miedo.

La luz le deslumbró en un primer momento, dejando solo entrever detalles borrosos de aquel lugar. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo ver al fin un ser en el centro de la habitación. Rodeado de columnas cubiertas en enormes cortinas de lino de tonos cálidos que alfombraban el suelo, yacía enroscado un pequeño zorrillo de piel menta, justo al lado de su amuleto con el topacio quebrado… costaba creer que aquella cosa tan minúscula hubiera causado tal desolación. Al dar un paso el pequeño animal desenterró su rostro de la cola haciendo que a Shu se le cortara la respiración; estaba cubierto de sangre.

-¿Dónde está la niña? , ¿La has matado…?-

La bestia se relamió y lo miró con indiferencia. Los familiares ojos cansados de aquel ser se clavaron en la espada de Topacio y entonces Shu supo que estaba pasando. Alzó su espada enfurecido y las cortinas empezaron a moverse mecidas por el viento. Si, ahora lo comprendía todo. Le hervía la sangre, y por algún motivo más allá de la vida de la niña, sentía un odio absoluto mezclado con pena hacia aquel monstruo de aspecto tierno…

\- Tu… mira mi brazo-

Shu le mostró la gema y tras un segundo el zorrillo pareció reconocerla. Fue a acercarse al muchacho con la cola agachada cuando una fuerte barrida de viento lo hizo detenerse.

\- No soy ella, ¡ella está muerta!, y murió para darme su poder… os abandonó por un mortal-. Los ojos de sorpresa de aquel animal mostraron incredulidad en forma de lágrimas, entonces empezó a mostrar sus colmillos.

-¿Y sabes que más? , ese amuleto que atesoras… ese cadáver que guardas, ¡fui yo el que le quité la vida!, ¡le hundí la espada en el pecho y bebí de sus lágrimas mientras suplicaba clemencia!-.

El zorro miró el amuleto y negando con la cabeza se imbuyó en un halo de luz y empezó a crecer, poniéndose sobre dos patas. Gritó algo enfurecido en un idioma desconocido mientras sus garras y fauces crecían y la arena de la túnica de Shu empezaba a levitar. El joven olvidó por ese momento que era la piedad y esgrimió una sonrisa cruel fruto de la satisfacción que sentía viendo como aquel monstruo se retorcía de rabia.

\- Ahora sí que pareces un auténtico monstruo, ven aquí que te voy a dar descanso… hermana-

La bestia profirió un terrible aullido de pura rabia animal, mostrando una brillante úvula de color verde esmeralda. Las paredes del templo se resquebrajaron…y entonces con un brillo asesino en los ojos, el enfurecido espíritu de arena se abalanzó contra el a la velocidad del rayo.

 **Tranquilos, no soy tan cabrón, mañana publico el siguiente**

 **Nota 1: para los que no han entendido porqué la niña coge la espada y el amuleto y va a por la bestia; Khyssa estaba fingiendo su amnesia todo el rato para aliviar la culpa de Ata y Atsu (consiguiendo lo contrario), pero no ha dejado de sentir tristeza y odio hacia aquella cosa que le arrebató a su padre. Al enterarse de que Shu la quitaría de medio le robó la espada y lo que ella creía le daba su fuerza y poderes y fue a vengarse por su propia mano. La pobre desgraciada no sabía que ese amuleto de topacio era inútil.**

 **Nota 2: ¿habéis reconocido algo del templo?, si, es como el de Rose, el antiguo hogar de un grupo de gemas. Se puede ver la habitación de Zircón, de la gema del desierto desconocida (la que sale en la serie original) y la de topacio, así como el núcleo del templo (en la serie coincide con la habitación de Granate).**

 **Nota 3: ¿la niña está muerta? Aaaah, adivinas…**


	17. Bailando con la muerte

**¡Estoy de vuelta!, y esta vez con** **ambos** **fics. Sorry por el "hiatus", pero necesitaba dejar de lado esto un tiempo por cosas que me han sucedido. No os molesto más y os dejo con el cap, ¡disfrutad!**

Shu dio un paso justo antes de que la bestia lo alcanzara y se preparó para dar un tajo directo al cuello de la criatura, pero esta se le adelantó y cambiando el rumbo en un parpadeo, saltó sobre la pared del templo y se impulsó hacia el mercenario antes de que este pudiera hacer nada para esquivarla. Cayó sobre él, clavando las garras en los hombros del joven y poniéndolo de bruces contra el suelo. Sin dudar un instante fue directa a morder la nuca, pero Shu le profirió un rápido codazo en el estómago que la forzó a retroceder aturdido.

Dándose rápidamente la vuelta, el mercenario esgrimió la falcata de topacio con ambas manos y dando un grito de rabia se abalanzó sobre la bestia para contraatacar. Forzado a centrarse en esquivar las feroces estocadas, retrocedió hasta estar de espaldas a la pared. Viendo su oportunidad, Shu sujetó su arma al nivel de la cintura y corriendo contra su enemigo lanzó una estocada directa a su abdomen. La fuerza de la embestida de Shu empaló a la bestia contra el muro, haciendo que esta profiriera un aullido de dolor. Por un instante ambos rivales se miraron fijamente, dejando que la sangre verde y efímera de aquel ser cubriera las manos del guerrero.

De repente y sin saber por qué, a Shu empezaron a humedecérsele los ojos. Llevado por un atisbo de piedad que ni el mismo sabía de dónde provenía, cometió el error fatal de aflojar ligeramente la fuerza que ejercía contra la bestia. Aquel segundo de duda fue suficiente para que su enemiga le diera la vuelta a lo que podría haber sido una victoria aplastante; sujetando los hombros de Shu, le profirió una brutal dentellada a nivel de la clavícula. Shu se deshizo en un grito de dolor que hizo desaparecer aquella amarga sensación que lo había detenido. Sin piedad alguna, liberó su espada por el costado de aquel monstruo, cortando todo en el camino.

El ser abrió las fauces de golpe, incapaz de mantener su ataque sin temer por su propia vida, y con una mezcla de rabia, miedo y dolor lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho para alejarlo. Shu, aturdido por el golpe, la pérdida de sangre y el ardiente dolor de la herida de su cuello, retrocedió y se puso en guardia jadeante. En condiciones normales y estando tan gravemente herido, el joven no habría dudado en rematar a enemigo y acabar con la batalla, pero la fuerza y resistencia que había notado en esta llamaba a la precaución; en su estado y ante tal enemigo, un paso en falso podría ser el último. Además, no esperaba que la lucha durara mucho más, ya que la brutal herida que le había proferido a su adversaria, prometía una muerte inminente.

Su corazón se aceleró presa del miedo y la sorpresa cuando contra todo pronóstico la bestia empezó a caminar hacia el en absoluto silencio y una mirada de desprecio fija en sus ojos. La sangre se escurría a mares de la enorme herida, evaporándose al instante de tocar el suelo, y sus órganos amenazaban con salirse si daba un traspiés, pero eso no parecía un problema para aquel monstruo. De repente empezó a correr y se abalanzó sobre Shu, que se cubrió de manera instintiva, pero justo antes de tocarle se deshizo en una nube y su gema cayó rebotando contra el suelo. Shu la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, todavía en guardia por esa última embestida salvaje …aliviado, la recogió y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar y buscar a la niña.

Sin embargo, nada más cruzar la puerta y entrar de nuevo en la habitación del desierto, la gema de su mano empezó a arder y Shu la dejó caer al suelo sorprendido. Ante él, la gema empezó a levitar y brillar con fuerza, tomando forma y creciendo de manera desmesurada y sin control.

Shu cayó de espaldas e incapaz de decir o hacer algo, observó con lo que sucedía intentando comprenderlo… y es que, aunque objetivamente no podía tener ni remota idea de lo que pasaba, su corazón desbocado y su respiración acelerada parecían tener una pista de ello.

De la bola de luz emergían gritos en un idioma desconocido que helaban la sangre y que parecían orquestar los movimientos de la arena en violentas andanadas. Entonces todo se detuvo y la arena volvió a su lugar, despejando el panorama y dejando ver la nueva pesadilla; a casi tres metros sobre el suelo, se alzaban unas fauces de incontables y desestructurados colmillos, ojos negros de pupilas verdes y sin vida, sobre una masa de músculos palpitantes cubiertas de un pelaje cristalizado que se extendía hasta la punta de la cola. Shu observó tembloroso como se levantaba sobre dos piernas, revelando zarpas de dedos irregulares y un torso de cristal que reflejaba su mirada como si fuera un espejo … por momentos sentía un miedo infantil que le reprendía por haber desafiado a semejante pesadilla

Y entonces, parpadeando como si se tratara de un espejismo, aquella cosa alzó un solo dedo y una ciudad de arena se empezó a formar bajo los pies de Shu. El sol que antes coronaba aquel desierto se escondió entre el laberinto de formas imposibles que se extendía desde cada torre de arena, y al fondo de todo aquello, tras las incontables paredes, la bestia sonreía satisfecha, deleitándose con el olor a miedo que cargaba el aire.

Shu corrió desesperado entre los caminos, intentando escapar de aquel laberinto que se cerraba tras de sí, amenazando con enterrarle vivo si se le ocurría bajar el ritmo. Ni tan siquiera tenía tiempo de recordar como la sangre se escurría de las profundas heridas de su hombro, parecía que la muerte que no le abandonaría hasta que el no hiciera lo propio.

En su mente sobrecargada de estímulos intentaba encontrar solución, pero la bestia no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua alguna; a apenas unos metros del muchacho y protegida por gruesos muros, orquestaba la arena con sus garras deformes, comandándole a tomar formas que hicieran frente al espíritu de lucha que le quedara a Shu. Figuras humanoides empezaron a surgir del suelo y las paredes, figuras de algún modo muy familiares para el joven; mujeres, todas ellas portando los rostros tallados en los extraños artefactos que había por todo el templo…El ver sonreír a aquellos entes sin vida hacía algo se incendiara en su pecho.

Se abalanzaron sobre él y Shu se dio cuenta de que podía hacer poco o nada contra ellas; todas eran incansables, más diestras y más fuertes que él, y si por casualidad era capaz de mantenerles el ritmo, con cada segundo que perdía las paredes de arena se derrumbaban más cerca suya. Mientras corría sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de su ser, y en su cabeza las imágenes de aquellos que había dejado atrás empezaron a asaltarle. Pero lejos de ser miedo al dolor o a simplemente morir, era a hacerlo solo, sin que nadie supiera jamás que fue de él.

Entonces, entre todo el caos empezó a soplar una leve brisa. Al principio no la notó, pues su mente se esforzaba por escapar de aquel infierno con tal de sobrevivir… pero la brisa se tornó una corriente cálida y asfixiante. El aire empezó a silbar y a desprender la arena de los muros, arremolinándose en pequeños remolinos que desaparecían tras un instante. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, los espectros de arena habían dejado de perseguirlo hace rato, y el único enemigo que quedaba allí era el que el mismo había creado. Un simún, tormenta de arenas venenosas, danzaba a su alrededor, y justo frente a él estaba la bestia, que lo miraba fijamente. Agachó la cabeza y agotado se dejó caer sobre la arena. Su vista empezó a nublarse y sentía como sus párpados cada vez pesaban más y más. Estaba a punto de morir y lo sabía, pero curiosamente al estar tan cerca de esta las preocupaciones que le atormentaban hace apenas unos minutos ahora le resultaban indiferentes, rendirse en ese momento parecía la ruta de escape más rápida y apetecible.

La bestia se acercó cojeando y se agachó para poder observar cómo se apagaba la luz en sus ojos cuando Shu se dirigió a ella con la voz desgarrada:

\- … al menos déjales enterrar a la niña –

El ser acercó el morro a un palmo del joven moribundo y negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras señalaba a sus pies. Este bajó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mismo tiempo que la criatura respondía a su petición esforzando unas palabras con una voz grotesca:

-No hay… nada… que enterrar-

Justo entre sus rodillas asomaba la caja de madera que Shu había visto antes, abierta y dejando ver su interior: Entre un vacío que parecía interminable, flotaba una burbuja turquesa, en su interior yacía la niña con los ojos cerrados. Aunque era imposible saber si estaba viva o muerta era fácil adivinar su destino una vez el muriera.

La bestia no había estado luchando, sino jugando con el… haciéndole correr mientras moría poco a poco, llevándole hasta ese punto para que viera lo inútil que había sido su esfuerzo. A apenas un palmo del monstruo no podía hacerle nada… la impotencia le llenaba ahora, la impotencia, el miedo y… la furia.

El zorro de cristal se deleitó con su expresión unos segundos mientras preparaba el final de su siniestro juego. Del suelo se empezó a surgir otra figura de arena, poco a poco tomando forma frente a Shu para que este no perdiera detalle. Una mujer alta, esbelta y preciosa, de pelo largo hasta la cintura, con una túnica impecable dividida solo por una cinta al nivel de su vientre. Nariz afilada, ojos enormes y labios carnosos; con exquisita precisión recreó el mismo rostro que le había hecho sentir aquel calor tan familiar en su pecho horas antes... sin embargo no fue hasta el detalle final cuando Shu no se dio cuenta de quién era: en su brazo derecho se formó una gema, idéntica a la que el poseía.

\- ¿Madre…? -

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que sería la propia representación de su madre la encargada de quitarle la vida, al sentir que el único recuerdo que se llevaría de ella a la tumba sería su espada atravesando su pecho.

-No…-

Las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y sus pupilas se contrajeron y centraron en la bestia tras la figura de arena. En su pecho notó como si dos corazones palpitaran al unísono.

-¡NO!-

La gema de su brazo empezó a brillar y la bestia la observó desafiante. Sus garras se movieron y la figura de su madre fue a rematarlo cuando una tremenda ráfaga de arena salida de la nada la deshizo por completo. Aún de rodillas, el viento empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de shu , que observaba jadeante a la bestia. Una voz que no era suya salió de él dirigida a su rival:

-No me vas a usar dos veces para matar a mi propio hijo-

El monstruo, confuso por la intromisión de aquel ente levantó las dos manos y un tsunami de arena cayó sobre Shu, solo para ser desviado por el mismo viento que soplaba a su alrededor. Asustada, retrocedió y tropezó cayendo de espaldas debido a sus piernas deformes. Shu se levantó con dificultad y caminando hacia ella con la espada en ristre siguió hablando:

\- Cuando a través de sus ojos pude ver en lo que te habías convertido sentí lástima, hasta el punto de detener su mano por un instante cegada por un falso sentimiento de piedad… nada más lejos, debí haberte sacado de tu miseria, pues ahora no eres más que una bestia salvaje-

El rostro de la bestia cambió instantáneamente al darse cuenta de a quien estaba enfrentando. Su miedo y confusión pasaron instantáneamente a ser desprecio, tristeza y furia desatada hacia su antigua compañera. Torpemente se abalanzó sobre el joven con las fauces abiertas como un coyote acorralado y ambos se enzarzaron en un duelo de fuerza bruta. Sosteniéndose por las manos sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro, cruzando miradas cargadas de emociones y recuerdos dolorosos. A su alrededor el viento y la arena se desataron en una violenta tormenta que hacía retumbar las paredes del templo como pálpitos que desgarraban un corazón moribundo.

\- Pero no te preocupes, no te dejaré así… ¡mi hijo te matará por mí y esparcirá tus restos por los confines de este maldito desierto que es nuestro hogar! –

Entonces Shu se apartó y la bestia cayó al suelo desequilibrada por su excesivo tamaño.

\- Y ahora… ¡acabemos con esto de una vez!-. La mirada asesina se disipó del rostro de shu y asintiendo, esgrimió con ambas manos su falcata y se impulsó hacia su enemigo para darle el golpe final. La bestia levantó el brazo y la arena se levantó frente a ella colisionando con la espada en una tormenta de chispas. Las partículas del choque rebotaban hacia el rostro y el cuerpo de ambos contendientes, desgarrándolos, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Los rugidos de ambos resonaron por aquel falso desierto una última vez antes de que la espada de Shu consiguiera atravesar ese último muro …y el pecho de cristal de su contendiente. Por un instante y antes de que su rival se disipara pudo ver reflejados dos rostros en aquel espejo roto…

Mientras toda la arena volvía a su lugar, aquella gema verde relucía junto al mercenario jadeante. Su cuerpo seriamente herido se mantenía en pie fruto de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, pero sabía que cuando su efecto pasara caería al suelo y perdería la conciencia… Tenía que acabar con eso pronto si no quería que volviese a liberarse. Levantó la espada y se preparó para dar el golpe, pero al dejarla caer sobre la gema esta resbaló sobre su superficie.

\- ¿Pero… que?… -. Shu miró su espada y entonces volvió a intentarlo una vez más, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Enfurecido fue a intentarlo una vez más, pero cuando levantó la espada algo se reflejó en su hoja… la gema de la dama de piel de fuego. Por un segundo la observó confundido, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Guardando su espada observó la gema y de manera instintiva pensó en confinarla, inmediatamente una burbuja rodeó la piedra de la bestia.

\- Lo siento madre, pero parece que una de tus hermanas tiene todavía la esperanza de que este monstruo recupere la cordura algún día-

Shu recogió la caja del suelo y de su interior extrajo la burbuja con el cuerpo de Khyssa. La sacó de esta y en su lugar dejó la burbuja con la gema de la bestia. Mirando hacia el vacío que ocupaba se dirigió a ella antes de volver a sellarla para siempre.

\- No te confundas, deseo quebrarte, pero le hice una promesa a un pequeño amigo. Por ahora solo ten por seguro que no estarás sola nunca más…Aunque sea en el interior de esta tumba, intenta recordar quien eres para así devolverle el favor a quien te ha salvado la vida…-

Dicho esto, la caja se cerró y la brisa desapareció por completo de aquel lugar. La burbuja de khyssa explotó y Shu se acercó apurado a comprobar su estado. Los surcos de unas zarpas cruzaban su ojo derecho prometiendo la pérdida de visión de este, y tenía marcas de un profundo mordisco a su costado, pero su corazón seguía latiendo y la pompa parecía haber detenido de algún modo el sangrado. Aliviado, agarró a la muchacha inconsciente y se dirigió a la salida antes de que su cuerpo cediera definitivamente a las heridas, por ese día había sobrevivido a su baile con la muerte.


	18. Lamiéndose las heridas

Un punzante frio atravesaba su cuerpo. Los dientes le castañeaban, dejando escapar unos débiles jadeos que parecían suplicar por un poco de calor, y, entre sus extremidades entumecidas, lo único que podía percibir con claridad era el desquiciante dolor de la marca dejada por la dentellada de aquella bestia.

Incapaz de pensar en condiciones, Shu se daba por muerto de antemano. Lo único que le consolaba en ese momento era pensar que al menos no moriría en vano si había podido salvar a aquella niña… o eso esperaba. Con la memoria nublada, no conseguía recordar con claridad si se desplomó antes de salir de aquella enorme trampa de cristal. La simple tarea de abrir los ojos para comprobarlo le resultaba pesada y poco apremiante, era más sencillo pensar que lo había conseguido y dejarse llevar. Poco a poco, las sensaciones fueron desapareciendo mientras el letargo le envolvía con cariño, y sin darse ni cuenta, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Como si se abrieran pequeñas ventanas de su consciencia, cada cierto tiempo escuchaba el eco de unas manos jugueteando con el agua. Durante aquellos breves instantes recordaba el calor y se regocijaba imaginando aquellos baños en la laguna de su oasis, justo antes de caer el sol. Escucharlo le invitaba a abrir los ojos, pero cada vez que estaba dispuesto a abrir las puertas, la sensación se desvanecía y volvía a quedar sumido en la absoluta oscuridad. Pero ese deseo, esa curiosidad, le llevó a abrir aquella ventana un poco antes cada vez que sucedía. Un día, sus ojos simplemente se abrieron.

Tras acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de aquel lugar, empezó a recuperar sus sentidos. Se encontró desnudo en una bañera llena de agua tibia. El dolor había desaparecido… de alguna manera su herida había incluso cicatrizado. El sonido de aquellas manos chapoteando le hizo alzar ligeramente la vista para buscar a aquel o aquella que le había mantenido con vida durante todo su letargo. Shu esgrimió una sonrisa al ver como ìkìríí limpiaba sus manos en un cuenco justo a su lado, sin percatarse de que había despertado. La observó en silencio, sonriendo, mientras esta preparaba todos los instrumentos para lavarle.

Al darse media vuelta lo vio con los ojos abiertos y por un segundo dio un pequeño salto sobresaltada. Shu dijo algunas palabras en nubio antiguo y esta sonrió con picardía. Lentamente se acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

\- Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo…-.

Shu dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción mientras reía entre dientes:

\- Tenía al menos que intentarlo…-

Divertida, ìkìríí se puso tras él y con cuidado le empezó a limpiar el pelo.

\- Los hombres en general no son mi tipo-

El mercenario cerró los ojos relajado y reposando la cabeza le respondió bromeando.

\- Bueno, por ser yo creo que no soy ni completamente humano, ¿no podemos trabajar con eso?-

A la joven kushita se le escapó una risa y tras aquello se formó un agradable silencio en la habitación. Shu se serenó entonces y le preguntó por los niños. El rostro de Ìkìríí se ensombreció y esta contestó en un tono apagado:

\- La niña ha perdido un ojo y parece haber perdido el habla, pero físicamente está sana, los hermanos están...-

Ìkìríí se detuvo y esto alertó a Shu, que se giró buscando aclarar aquel comentario, solo para darse cuenta de lo triste que lucía la joven. Sin que hiciera falta preguntar nada, ìkìríí empezó a hablar:

\- Cuando los niños revelaron que había sido Atsu quien había despertado a la bestia, los aldeanos entraron en cólera y demandaron que se ajusticiara al chico como a cualquier asesino-

Shu se levantó exhaltado:

\- ¡¿Como que un asesino?!, ¿pero que pretenden? -

ìkìríí agachó la mirada y respondió mientras se enjuagaba las manos.

-Muchos han perdido a sus familias, lo quieren muerto-

Al principio se quedó en silencio, como si aún esperara que ìkìríí le contara lo que realmente había sucedido. Era incapaz de creerlo, ¿cuán racional era el miedo de aquel chaval que desesperado dejó que un extranjero recién llegado supiera la verdad?. Aquello solo confirmó lo estúpido que había sido aplicar la lógica con esas personas.

\- Es solo un niño, su único pecado ha sido apiadarse de una criatura solitaria que ni él ni ninguno de esos ignorantes comprenden…-

Sin darse ni cuenta se erguía apretando los puños mientras miraba fijamente con rabia y desprecio a Ìkìríí, como si se tratara de la chusma a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras. Tras percibir el miedo en el rostro de la joven, Shu volvió en si y avergonzado agachó la cabeza y se disculpó.

-Perdona mi brusquedad… ha sido el calor del momento-

Ìkìríí lo miró seria por un momento y entonces negó con la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada, pero contrólate, los guardias de esta casa tampoco están muy contentos y el oro de Nkosi es lo único que los mantiene de nuestro lado-

Shu asintió e ìkìríí le ofreció unos ropajes limpios.

\- Cuando te cambies ve a verlo arriba, estaba deseando que despertaras para pedirte una última cosa-.

En la casa todos los guardias parecían sorprendidos al verle despierto. El mercenario imaginaba que nadie esperaba que sobreviviera… nada extraño, en un primer momento ni el mismo apostaba por que lo fuera a conseguir.

Al subir Ata y Atsu salieron del cuarto para comprobar quien andaba por el pasillo, y al verlo les brillaron los ojos y se abalanzaron sobre el con una sonrisa en la cara. Sin decir nada Shu les devolvió el abrazo, le alegraba verlos sonreír después de lo que había escuchado. Tras unos segundos en silencio les preguntó por Khyssa:

\- ¿Dónde está la pequeña guerrera? –

Ata señaló a uno de los cuartos, pero cuando Shu fue a entrar, este lo detuvo:

\- Ahora mismo está durmiendo –

Shu asintió divertido y se quedó mirando desde el marco. Verla tan profundamente dormida lo aliviaba…

\- ¡¿Shu?! -

Nkosi lo miraba con la boca abierta desde el final del pasillo. Shu saludó con la mano y este reaccionó indicándole acelerado que le siguiera.

Cuando entraron en su despacho, la luz natural que se colaba por las ventanas le dejó ver que el viejo lucía horrible; su barba estaba descuidada y sucia, y las grandes ojeras que marcaban su ya castigado rostro indicaban que no había podido pegar ojo en días.

Shu tomó asiento y mientras aquel hombre rebuscaba desesperado algo en un ánfora tras de si, le preguntó lo que quería de él. El joven dio un respingón cuando Nkosi dejó caer una bolsa llena de oro encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -

Nkosi se frotó la cara y mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse empezó a hablar.

\- Se que acabas de despertar y que ya has hecho muchísimo por nuestra aldea… pero yo… necesito…-

Shu se imaginaba lo que iba a pedirle. Lo interrumpió e intentó calmarle.

\- Siéntate y habla tranquilo, ya me he enterado de lo de los niños, así que no tienes que andarte con rodeos –

Tras un instante en el que permaneció de pie con la mirada perdida en Shu, Nkosi asintió débilmente y suspirando se dejó caer sobre una vieja silla de mimbre. Estaba claramente desesperado, podía verse en sus ojos.

-Esta vez… es un favor personal, un favor que por supuesto estoy dispuesto a pagarte muy bien-

Shu guardó silencio, ahora ya sabía con certeza que le iba a pedir, pero quería escucharlo de él.

\- Mis niños, es obvio que no están seguros aquí-

Shu asintió.

\- ¿Dónde irán?, Egipto está en plena guerra-

Nkosi le explicó que ìkìríí tenía un hermano en Napata, el cual podía ofrecer refugio a los chicos. Shu se quedó pensativo por un momento… Napata quedaba a unos pocos días al sur de su próximo destino así que tampoco le importaba demasiado escoltar a los chavales. Abrió la bolsa y observó el reluciente oro de su interior. Agarró un puñado de y entonces apartó el resto del dinero.

\- Para el viaje… dele el resto al hermano de ìkìríí, no te conviene que se canse de ellos -.

A Nkosi se le formó una sonrisa temblorosa en el rostro y empezó a llorar entre jadeos, su respuesta pareció insuflarle un poco de vida al anciano. Tras agradecerlo todo efusivamente, le dio sus pertenencias y le acompañó fuera para hablar con los chicos.

Mientras andaban por el pasillo, el anciano esperaba que el joven mercenario le hiciera la pregunta obvia. De repente Shu lo agarró del hombro y Nkosi se detuvo y lo miró en silencio de reojo, esperando sus palabras.

\- ¿Como confías en mi hasta este punto? –

Ahí estaban. Nkosi le respondió con una sonrisa triste:

\- Bueno…mis amigos están intoxicados por el odio y el dolor. Sus maridos, mujeres, hijos, hermanos, todos han desaparecido por culpa de un juego infantil, sin motivo, sin pena, ni gloria. Los conozco, a todos, desde hace casi 30 años… y por eso tengo tanto miedo. Tu eres el único que no conozco y el único que no desea verle muerto, por eso eres mi única esperanza… si, así de desesperado estoy-

A Shu se le formó un nudo en la garganta; esa luz apagada en sus ojos, la reconocía. Esos niños no volverían a ver a su padre.

Nkosi reunió a los tres chicos en una habitación y le pidió un momento a solas con ellos. Desde el marco de la puerta, Shu escuchó a los chicos llorar mientras el hombre les decía que volverían a verse muy pronto. Mentía, era obvio hasta para ellos. ìkìríí entró en la habitación y estos se abrazaron a ella, suplicándole que convenciera a su padre de acompañarlos… pero ella sabía que eso no podía ser así.

Aquella última noche fue larga y extraña. Aletargados por el agotamiento emocional, los chicos cayeron rendidos y durmieron profundamente. Los adultos, incapaces de pegar ojo, se reunieron en la pequeña terraza que daba al poblado.

Fuera los largos ratos de silencio solo se veían perturbados por el crepitar de las llamas y el ocasional silbido del viento entre las paredes de roca. Sentados en torno a una mesa y alumbrados por el fuego, Nkosi les ofreció una copa de su mejor vino. Shu e ìkìríí aceptaron y, sin dudar, el viejo agarró una antigua ánfora de barro que había tenido guardada para alguna ocasión especial.

\- Espero que sepáis apreciarlo, este néctar es uno de pocos- dijo sonriendo mientras servía las tres copas.

Shu dio un sorbo y le devolvió la sonrisa deleitándose.

\- Nada que ver con los vinos de dátil de mi padre –

Complacido, Nkosi dejó escapar una risa entre dientes.

\- ¿Tu padre hacía vino?, que maravillosa profesión… me gustaría poder decir que este es mío, pero en realidad se lo compré a un mercader que venía de más allá del mediterráneo –

Shu dio otro pequeño trago y asintió.

\- Vivíamos en un próspero oasis al oeste de Abydos, teníamos un pequeño rebaño de cabras y por supuesto las maravillosas palmeras datileras de las que sacábamos el néctar, con eso íbamos tirando bastante bien-

El joven soltó una risa divertido por un recuerdo.

-Mi padre hacía el vino, a mí me tocaba probarlo -

ìkìríí y Nkosi lo miraron con una sonrisa tranquila y compartieron su risa.

Bebieron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y del impresionante cielo nocturno, que, sin luna, dejaba a la vista un interminable manto de estrellas. Nkosi dejó escapar un breve suspiro y se acomodó al respaldo sin apartar la mirada de aquel lienzo. ìkìríí empezó a llorar en silencio, pero el anciano lo notó y agarró su mano para reconfortarla.

Señalando al cielo se dirigió a la muchacha:

\- Mira el cielo, pequeña, ¿no te reconforta saber que su sonrisa es indiferente al destino de los hombres? -

La chica lo miró confundida y este le secó las lágrimas.

\- Es nuestro recuerdo imborrable… -


	19. Sobre dioses y hombres

Acostumbrado a viajar por el desierto, Shu decidió partir antes del amanecer para que el sol les diera unas horas de tregua. Mientras se aprovisionaba para el viaje, Nkosi despertó a los niños y preparó sus equipajes. Atsu lo observaba al borde del llanto, con una sonrisa temblorosa y forzada.

\- Papá, por favor… ven con nosotros –

Este lo ignoraba, pues tenía miedo a que se le quebrara la voz al responder a sus súplicas. Ikirii se puso a su lado y acariciándole las mejillas con dulzura le prometió que volverían a verlo muy pronto. Mientras tanto Ata permanecía en silencio, cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida en el infinito, agarrando muy fuerte la mano de khyssa, que imperturbable miraba fijamente la bolsa de Shu. Sabía que en su interior dormía el monstruo que le había arrebatado la vida.

Cuando terminó de pertrecharse, Shu miró a Nkosi y tras un segundo en silencio, extendió su mano y una sonrisa que contrastaba con la tristeza de su mirada.

\- Ha sido un placer… ojalá hubiera sido en otras circunstancias -

Asintiendo, Nkosi le devolvió la sonrisa y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

\- Igualmente, espero que encuentres lo que buscas –

Sus hijos lo abrazaron envueltos en lagrimones y mocos. Ata se agarraba a su pierna ahogado por el llanto mientras pedía perdón a gritos… estaba aterrorizado de la incertidumbre que se cernía sobre ellos, de cómo se desmoronaba su mundo sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Nkosi lo apartó con cuidado, y con todas sus fuerzas le dedicó su sonrisa más sincera.

\- No tienes culpa de nada -.

Abrazó a sus chicos una vez más, prometiéndoles que se verían pronto y tras aquel último momento, Shu les indicó que era hora de moverse.

Bajando la cuesta se encontraba con miradas de sorpresa de los aldeanos, que se apartaban a su paso, aterrados por algún motivo. Al llegar a la plaza Shu se detuvo y llevó su mano al arma; una muchedumbre les cortaba el paso, y muchos de ellos portaban antorchas y armas improvisadas. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, Nkosi bajó corriendo la cuesta y se encaró con la multitud.

\- Que hacéis, quitaos de en medio… ¿es que no recordáis el trato? -

Un hombre corpulento, casi de la altura de Shu, rapado y con la boca desfigurada por las cicatrices empujó a Nkosi y le indicó a la muchedumbre que se moviera. El padre de los chicos lo agarró del hombro para detenerle y entonces recibió un codazo que lo tiró de espaldas. Mirándolo de reojo se dirigió a el:

\- Lo siento viejo, pero no eres tú el que tiene que responder por los crímenes de tu hijo –

De repente una piedra cruzó el aire y golpeó a aquel hombre en la nariz. Dolorido se echó para atrás, mentando a la madre de aquel que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle aquello. Shu miró a un lado y detuvo a khyssa, que se disponía a marcarle la cara con una segunda piedra. Cuando aquel mastodonte se fijó en quien había sido se abalanzó sobre ella profiriendo insultos, pero Shu desenvainó su espada y lo amenazó de muerte sin que le temblara la mano.

\- La próxima vez que te acerques a alguno de los niños riego el suelo con tus entrañas… ¿me has entendido, cerdo? –

El joven mercenario deseaba en secreto que le diera un motivo para ello, pero no fue así; sumiso asintió en silencio y retrocedió muy lentamente. Los dos niños atestiguaban la escena escondidos tras ìkìríí, quien miraba a Shu, recordando aquella expresión de desprecio que marcó su rostro el día anterior. Los aldeanos observaban al mercenario con una mezcla entre rabia y miedo, sin atreverse a dar ni un paso, hasta que finalmente este avanzó hacia la salida del pueblo y estos se abrieron temerosos para dejarlo pasar.

Sin embargo, no todos parecían dispuestos a que aquello fuera tan sencillo: unos jóvenes de la edad del mercenario, cargando espadas y cuchillos, corrieron hacia los niños mientras este no miraba. Satisfecho, Shu se dio media vuelta y tras hacerle una señal a ìkìríí para que cubriera los ojos de los niños, se colocó de un salto tras el más cercano y le profirió un profundo tajo el talón, derribándolo entre gritos de dolor. Los otros dos se dieron media vuelta al escuchar a su compañero, y al verlo sangrar en el suelo corrieron enfurecidos a por Shu.

Girando su cuerpo hacia la derecha esquivó con soltura la puñalada del primero y sin desaprovechar su impulso, lo agarró por la muñeca derecha y de una zancadilla le hizo besar el suelo. Aprovechando su movimiento completó la vuelta, y mirando a la cara a su segundo agresor, esgrimió su falcata con ambas manos y lo dejó manco con un tajo horizontal impecable.

En menos de cinco segundos los tres estaban en el suelo, dos de ellos desangrándose y aullando de dolor. Shu limpió su arma en los faldones de uno de los derribados y sereno se dirigió a la multitud.

\- Me dan igual vuestros motivos, os prometo que si uno solo de vosotros vuelve a intentar algo dejo huérfanos a todos vuestros hijos… y no quisiera, ellos no tienen la culpa de vuestras gilipolleces–

Los aldeanos tenían tanto miedo de él que ni tan siquiera se atrevían a recuperar a sus heridos. El segundo que había sido derribado empezó a llorar entre jadeos y llamó la atención de Shu que se dio media vuelta y lo miró con frialdad.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a quedarnos quietos? … mi sobrina murió por culpa de ese monstruo, ¡mi hermano estaba tan desolado que al día siguiente lo encontré colgando de una soga! , ¡tú no sabes una mierda de este dolor!-

Ata lloraba tembloroso, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquel hombre, temeroso de escuchar una sola palabra más que alimentara su culpa hasta un punto en el que no pudiera volver atrás. Su hermano y khyssa le cogieron de la mano y apretando con fuerza le recordaron que estaban allí. Mientras, el joven derribado seguía gritando sin apartar su mirada de Ata:

\- ¡y fue ese puto niño quien …! –

Harto de sus gritos, Shu le pateó la cara antes de que terminara la frase, tumbándolo de nuevo contra el suelo.

\- Es curioso… tu que lloras porque has visto tan de cerca el dolor que puede causar perder a un hijo, querías hacerle lo mismo a otro hombre –

Mirando de reojo a los aterrorizados aldeanos siguió hablando hacia ellos:

\- Solo es un niño, un niño que se ha encontrado con un monstruo herido y ha cometido el error de apiadarse de él…

Sus emociones se entremezclaban con recuerdos borrosos desconocidos para él, destilando ira y tristeza entre sus palabras.

\- Pero claro, como fuisteis muy débiles como para plantarle cara a la bestia, ahora queréis liberar vuestro dolor sobre él, como si eso fuera a devolveros a vuestros seres queridos… ¡o enseñar otra lección más allá de que no sois más que unos putos animales!-

Una violenta ráfaga de viento recorrió la plaza, lanzando a los aldeanos al suelo, desgarrando las telas podridas de los tenderetes, deshaciendo las hojas de los árboles que se atrevían a crecer allí… y destapando los vendajes que cubrían la brillante gema de Shu. Ante la visión de esta, las miradas de los que recordaban a las poderosas damas del templo se tornaron en blanco, imaginando que aquel dios al que habían ofendido los fuera a devorar cuando terminara su última palabra…pero no sería así. De repente el viento se detuvo y Shu suspiró cabizbajo, decepcionado.

-Una niña pequeña ha perdido más que la mayoría de los que estáis aquí y aun así ha sabido perdonar la inocencia del muchacho –

Ante el silencio sepulcral de la multitud, el mercenario les lanzó a los heridos y les indicó que los vendaran pronto o morirían, y sin mediar una sola palabra más, cruzó una última mirada con Nkosi y les hizo un gesto a los niños e ìkìríí para ponerse en marcha. Sin que ninguno se atreviese a ponerse de nuevo en su camino, el grupo dejó la ciudad sin mirar atrás.

Aquello se grabaría en la mente de todos esos ciudadanos, pero no impediría que su rabia volviera a florecer. Dos días después Nkosi pagó por las atrocidades de la bestia. Incapaces de olvidar, fue ejecutado en la ciudad de Petra ante la atenta mirada de sus vecinos y amigos. Sin embargo, respetaron el trato con el viejo líder, ya que ninguno de ellos volvería jamás a cruzar su camino con el de sus hijos.

Nota: Napata es la capital del imperio Kushita

Nota 2: ¿Porque no se lleva Shu al viejo?, porque el viejo sabe que incluso si logran salir todos alguno de sus antiguos ciudadanos terminaría por buscarles para darles caza… prefiere aliviar la sed de justicia de estos tomando el lugar de su hijo.


	20. A través de la arena

El desierto fue clemente con ellos los primeros días; las nubes acompañaron su camino mientras cruzaban el Sinaí por la ruta de los reyes, haciendo las jornadas unos grados más frescos, siendo así mucho más soportable el contraste de temperatura entre los días y las heladas noches en el desierto. La guerra y una crecida insuficiente del Nilo hacía que en su camino hacia el oeste se encontraran con numerosas caravanas militares llenas de suministros, así como comerciantes dispuestos a aprovechar la escasez de alimentos de aquel año. Irónicamente, el conflicto les haría el viaje hacia Men-Nefer (Memfis) mucho más tranquilo; la guerra no llegaba tan al norte, no faltarían alimentos, y ningún bandido se atrevería a asaltar a nadie en un camino atestado de soldados. Shu respiraba aliviado sabiendo que los chicos tendrían tiempo para adaptarse mejor al desierto antes de alcanzar las primeras ciudades.

Incluso con todo, la temperatura pasaba de los cuarenta grados y el hecho de andar durante más de diez horas diarias seguía siendo demoledor para unos niños de ocho años que muy probablemente habían hecho toda su vida entre las paredes de arenisca del valle de la luna.

Caía el sol cuando llegaron al siguiente pozo, momento en el que Shu decidió dar el alto para descansar. Sacó agua para todos, reservó algo para cocinar, refrescó a los chicos, dio de beber al asno y entonces rellenó los odres para el tramo de mañana. Aquellos lugares eran lugares de descanso para los viajeros, por lo que no era extraño encontrarse alguna tienda echada. Mientras ìkìríí encendía el fuego y preparaba las tiendas con la ayuda de los chicos, Shu se acercó a regatear por algo de comida a los mercaderes apostados junto a ellos.

Un hombre viejo, rechoncho y de ojos pequeños avistó al joven mercenario desde el interior de su tienda y salió a recibirlo con una sonrisa amable. Tras saludarse mutuamente, Shu sacó una pequeña bolsita y se dirigió a él señalando los sacos que colgaban del lomo de sus asnos:

\- ¿Tiene por casualidad algo de comer que me pueda cambiarme? -

El hombre asintió. – Tengo algo de trigo, cebollas, ajos, lentejas, pan de dátiles y Shedeh –

Shu sacó una pequeña pepita de oro de la bolsa y la mirada del mercader se iluminó:

\- Un heqat* de trigo, dos cebollas, una cabeza de ajo, dos panes de dátil y tres henus* de Shedeh por mi oro, ¿trato? –

Shu volvió al campamento cargado con los sacos y una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en que esta noche al fin cenarían en abundancia. Cuando llegó ìkìríí ya había encendido el fuego y preparado el campamento, así que, tras soltar la comida, fue de inmediato a preparar los recipientes para la cena. Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre los sacos para mirar en su interior mientras Shu lavaba un poco el trigo y cortaba las cebollas y ajos. Para desgracia de Shu encontraron el pan antes de lo que el joven hubiera querido.

\- Anda, frotad un poco de ajo en el jarro y traedme el agua o nos comemos el pan ìkìríí y yo-

No se lo creía ni el, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sin embargo, los chicos tenían hambre y para su sorpresa no dudaron en seguir sus órdenes. Gracias a la diligencia de los niños, media hora después estaban comiendo un sabroso estofado de trigo refrito con ajo y cebolla hervida.

Tras la cena, ìkìríí le lavó la herida del ojo a Khyssa y acostó a los chicos, que cedieron al sueño en un instante, fruto del agotamiento acumulado del día anterior. A la joven kushita le aliviaba pensar que aquel cansancio no les permitiera recordar otras cosas que les quitara el sueño.

Cuando volvió a la hoguera, Shu le ofreció un poco de Shedeh en un odre y esta asintió agradecida. Bebieron en silencio, arrimados al fuego y sin pensar en nada… hasta que el vino hizo su efecto. Shu le preguntó a la chica de cómo conoció a Nkosi y esta esbozó una sonrisa al visitar aquel recuerdo.

\- Mi madre traficaba especias por el camino de los reyes desde la península arábiga hasta la ciudad de piedra. Eran de mucho valor y traían riqueza a la ciudad, por lo que cada vez que llegábamos Nkosi nos recibía con mucho entusiasmo. Con el paso de los años el viejo nos cogió cariño y mi madre y él se hicieron muy buenos amigos, quizá algo más, no sabría decirte, ¡era una niña y no me fijaba demasiado en esas cosas…!-

Shu empezó a reírse divertido por la información innecesaria y le contagió la risa tonta a ìkìríí. El tono rosado de sus mejillas delataba que se le había subido un poco el alcohol a la cabeza. Su sonrisa desapareció por un segundo, pero no para delatar tristeza, sino más bien nostalgia.

\- Un día a mi madre la pilló una patrulla de vuelta a Napata y fue detenida en Aqaba. Había evadido algunos aranceles, por lo que supone que no iba a ser gran cosa, un tiempo encerrada, unos latigazos, quizás algún dedo. La cosa es que Nkosi pagó sus multas y se encargó de mi hermano y de mi hasta que volviera… sin embargo por algún motivo mi madre se "perdió" en las mazmorras de aquel lugar-

Shu empatizó con la ìkìríí y esta negó con la cabeza:

\- No sientas nada, fue hace mucho y me pilló muy chica… por lo demás tuve una buena vida, todos los años que aún recuerdo con mi madre fueron buenos y tras aquello Nkosi nos crió junto a sus propios hijos-

Shu la escuchaba hablar y le sorprendía la sobriedad de sus palabras. Sonriendo le ofreció otra copa y esta asintió sin dudar.

Cuando habían terminado todo el vino estaban tirados borrachos en torno a la hoguera, mirando a las estrellas.

\- Papá tenía razón, el cielo sonríe igual-. Dijo ìkìríí hipando.

Shu dejó escapar una risa.

\- No sabría decirte, se mueve mucho

Ambos soltaron una carcajada descontrolada mientras Ikirii intentaba indicarle donde estaba la sonrisa con una extraña insistencia. Una vez calmados guardaron silencio hasta recuperar el aliento y entonces ìkìríí se dirigió a Shu, mucho más serena:

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que pasó en el interior del templo? Te encontramos destrozado y casi inconsciente... de hecho, si no hubiera sido por el mono de khyssa no te habríamos encontrado, aquello era un laberinto-

Shu fue a buscar las palabras para responder, pero le sorprendió no encontrarlas. Al no decir nada, la chica supuso que no quería responder y se disculpó por ello, pero inmediatamente Shu le dijo que no se trataba de eso. Literalmente no recordaba nada, intentaba recuperar lo que pasó y encontraba un vacío que no encajaba con el resto, como si le hubieran arrancado aquellos recuerdos.

\- Quizá fue por la pérdida de sangre, la deshidratación o … yo que se, la cuestión es que… guau, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora -.

¿Como no se había dado cuenta?... cuando empezaron a surgirle preguntas decidió dejar el tema de inmediato, pues por algún motivo aquello le asustaba. Tras unos segundos dejó escapar una risa nerviosa entre dientes e ìkìríí le preguntó si había recordado algo. Este negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a ella de nuevo con una sonrisa:

-¿De verdad me salvó el mono? que monstruo-

Esta empezó a reírse y asintió con la cabeza por no poder articular palabra. Tras aquello a ìkìríí se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos y decidió irse a dormir.

\- Te dejo solo, no te acuestes tarde-

Este negó con una sonrisa y tras desearle buenas noches se quedó solo ante el fuego. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que finalmente se quedara dormido frente a su hipnótica silueta.

Cuando todos llevaban unas horas dormidos, algo se empezó a mover hacia el campamento. El sonido era sutil y podía confundirse con el crepitar de las brasas o del viento meciendo los hierbajos junto al camino, pero definitivamente difería de aquellos. Algo pasó corriendo tras Shu y este se desveló ligeramente. Cuando fue a darse la vuelta para comprobar que era se encontró con una sombra enorme entre las que resplandecían unos brillantes ojos verdes.

\- Sigue durmiendo-. Dijo una voz grave escondida entre la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¿Qué …? - Nada más abrir la boca, Shu cayó dormido contra el suelo como si fuera un peso muerto.

Al acercarse a la hoguera, la luz reveló tres figuras: mujeres con la piel de colores imposibles y una gema en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

La más alta de las tres, grande y corpulenta hasta el punto de dejar chico a Shu, tenía la piel bermellón, el rostro redondeado con ojos rasgados de pupilas rojo sangre, pelo largo y rizado del color del sol hasta la cintura y una gema naranja en la palma de su mano. Esta miró a Shu y soltó una risa ahogada.

\- Contrólate Prehnita, casi se cae de cara al fuego-

La gema a la que se dirigía la ignoró mientras colocaba a Shu en la misma posición en la que estaba justo antes de despertar. De una estatura media, tenía la piel de un verde muy suave, casi blanco, el rostro también redondeado, pero de facciones delicadas. La hoguera revelaba los mismos ojos verdes que había visto el mercenario antes de caer, así como un pelo blanco marfil en melena corta que brillaba con tonos platino cuando la luz se reflejaba en él. La tercera gema se sonrojó al verla junto al fuego.

\- A veces envidio a quienes pueden deleitarse con esa mirada tuya-

La piel gris claro, los ojos rojo fuego, el pelo negro corto de punta, nariz puntiaguda y alegre… una joven obsidiana observaba embelesada a su compañera. Prehnita ignoró su comentario y en su lugar le devolvió una pregunta.

\- Donde está la gema –

Obsidiana, ligeramente decepcionada señaló la bolsa del mercenario.

\- La señal viene de esa bolsa-

Prehnita revisó la bolsa mientras la gema grande como un armario y Obsidiana hacían la guardia. La gema alta le dio unas palmaditas a Obsidiana y dedicándole una sonrisa dulce le susurró al oído.

\- Un poco exagerado, pero adorable de todas maneras -. Obsidiana se sonrojó y avergonzada la apartó mientras esta se reía entre dientes.

\- Andesina…-

De repente la risa de la gema se detuvo y su mirada se clavó en algo detrás de obsidiana. Khyssa se había despertado y las miraba aterrorizada, temblando como un flan. Sin dudar un instante, Andesina la selló en una pompa y la atrajo hacia sí. Seria se dirigió a Prehnita, que asintió y con una sonrisa amable le habló a la pequeña:

\- No te preocupes, no hemos venido a haceros daño, tu padre solo está dormido, escucha… –

El escuchar la respiración de Shu relajó un poco a la niña, pero igualmente le aterraban aquellos seres,sobre todo las gemas que portaban. Imágenes de aquel monstruo que la dejó tuerta y devoró a su padre le asaltaban y removían sus emociones sin piedad. Sin poder gritar para pedir ayuda lloró en silencio sin control.

Prehnita mantuvo la calma y la dejó desahogarse antes de preguntarle su nombre, pero esta parecía no poder articular palabra.

\- La chica parece escuchar bien, ¿quizás es algún tipo de afonía orgánica? - . Dijo obsidiana mirándola de reojo mientras trasteaba con la caja.

Andesina lo negó de inmediato:

\- La mudez no te impide articular sonido alguno… probablemente tenga el síndrome de yum'Shia, la pobrecita ha debido tener un encontronazo con una de nuestras hermanas –

Prehnita se quedó mirándola en silencio y entonces Andesina le llamó la atención y le dijo que siguiera buscando. Cuando esta encontró la caja en la que estaba encerrada la gema del desierto pareció sorprenderse por un momento. Sosteniéndola se dirigió a sus compañeras:

\- Este hombre, ¿puede ser un cazador? –

Andesita negó con la cabeza mientras Obsidiana procedía a abrirla.

\- Imposible, es solo un hombre… –

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en aquel viajero que dormía plácidamente frente al fuego… a ninguna le gustaba la posibilidad de que ese joven fuera un cazador ni lo que significaba de ser así, pero tenían que estar preparadas para tomar una decisión. Prehnita rompió el silencio dirigiéndose a la enorme gema:

\- Las heridas de la niña deben tener más o menos una semana, el momento en el que sentimos el pico de activación de nuestra hermana, su singular estado coincide con un encuentro de ese tipo … y el chico bien puede ser parte de una banda o lo que queda de ella –

Andesina guardó silencio unos segundos para meditar y entonces se dirigió a Obsidiana, que parecía tener problemas para descifrar las palabras necesarias para abrir la caja.

\- Date prisa, quisiera comprobar algo antes de tomar una decisión-

Obsidiana asintió:

\- Solo una palabra más…-

Cuando consiguió descifrar la frase entera, le invadieron los últimos recuerdos de la gema que selló aquel sepulcro, ensombreciendo la expresión de la joven. Andesina lo notó de inmediato y le preguntó que sucedía, pero esta negó con la cabeza fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Al abrirla, encontraron una pompa azul sellando la gema que habían venido a buscar, lo que pareció relajar a las tres. Ver aquello era la confirmación de que no había sido un ser humano quien había encerrado a la gema del desierto, sino una de sus hermanas.

Andesina respiró aliviada y entonces le indicó a Prehnita que durmiera a la niña. Esa asintió y, tras disipar la pompa, sujetó de la muñeca de khyssa y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza, que aterrada y confusa por todo lo que estaba sucediendo no intentó ni escapar.

\- Va a doler un poco, pero no te preocupes, solo será un instante- .

Un leve chispazo hizo dar un respingo a la chica, tras el cual cayó en letargo sobre los brazos de Phrenita.

Obsidiana teletransportó a la gema del desierto y dejó la caja en el zurrón de Shu mientras Phrenita colocaba a la pequeña dormida en su tienda, cuando Andesina, que aún observaba al viajero pensativa, se percató de algo y se agachó para comprobarlo. Entre las bandas del brazo de aquel humano algo brillaba de manera inusual… su mirada se quedó en blanco cuando al descubrirlas ligeramente encontró una gema en el brazo de Shu.

\- Jefa, aquí hemos acabado, ¿nos vamos? - Dijo obsidiana mientras preparaba energía entre sus manos.

La líder asintió sin decir nada y entonces las tres se pusieron ante el portal invocado por Obsidiana esperando a que se estabilizara.

\- ¿Le pasaba algo al humano? ¿lo he herido? - . preguntó Phrenita dirigiéndose a Andesina al percatarse de su expresión seria.

Esta negó con la cabeza y sonriendo le contestó algo pueril que siempre podrían esperar de ella… cuando el portal se estabilizó, desaparecieron en la inmensidad de la noche tal y como habían aparecido; silenciosas, sutiles, como el crepitar de las brasas.

Al día siguiente, ni Shu ni la niña recordaban más que un túmulo de sueños extraños. Y sin plantearse la realidad de aquellas imágenes, continuaron su camino como sino nada hubiera pasado.

Nota: El camino de los reyes fue una ruta de gran importancia que cruzaba la península de Sinaí y más allá, estaba fuertemente protegida por diversos fuertes distribuidos a lo largo de esta.

Nota 2: El heqat y el henu son unidades de medida del antiguo Egipto. El primero corresponde a cerca de cinco kilos, el segundo a 500 ml más o menos. El Shedeh es una especie de vino bastante fuerte y apreciado por los antiguos egipcios que se elaboraba principalmente con zumo de granadas.

Nota 3: Hasta el siglo IV A.C no existirían las monedas y el medio de pago era básicamente el trueque. A pesar de la falta de valor monetario, el oro era (y es xD) un material muy exótico y buscado, por lo que resultada extremadamente valioso como objeto de trueque.


End file.
